The Little Merman
by Brightfire15
Summary: Based on "The Little Mermaid." Once upon a time, Iris was a beautiful princess who loved to sail the seas while searching for her heart's desire. Barry was a merman with the most beautiful voice and he dreamt of a world he'd never known. Contact between their worlds is forbidden, but for true love they will do whatever it takes to be together, no matter the cost. WestAllen. R&R!
1. Fathoms Below

**The Little Merman**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **Fathoms Below**

The sun was shining brightly, the sky was a clear blue and devoid of cloud, the wind was blowing strongly and the sea crashed against the kingdom's finest ship, the _Crimson Comet_ , as it sailed through the powerful waters with the aid of the kingdom's finest sailors.

At the helm of the ship was the handsome and strong Edward "Eddie" Thawne, the Captain of the Royal Guards. He was a good-hearted man with a sense of duty and honor. He was greatly trusted and respected by those who knew him. Whenever the Royal Family went out at sea, he would be at the helm and he served his position well, for there was no finer helmsman than he. He loved sailing as much as the Royal Princess did as it brought him a sense of freedom and adventure.

"Captain, sir, mightn't we sing a sea shanty?" asked a cabin boy, who was mopping near Eddie. "The boys would love it so."

"Yes, of course. I'll start off," said Eddie. He'd been feeling the need for a good sea shanty, and so he began and it wasn't long before the others joined in with him.

 _ **(Eddie)**_ _  
_ _I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue_ __

 _ **(Sailors)**_ _  
_ _And it's hey to the starboard, heave ho!_ _  
_ _Brave sailor, beware, 'cause a big 'uns a-brewin'_ _  
_ _In mysterious fathoms below!_ _  
_ _Heave ho!_

The sailors began to dance a bit as they sang and performed their duties.

There truly was nothing better than to sing a sea shanty while a sailor did his duties. It lightened the spirit during a long work day and sparked the imagination of the sailors who sung it. Sea shanties also acted as tales of great adventures, of woe, of warnings and parables, and tales to motivate sailors who sought their fortune. It was wonderful. __

 _ **(Eddie)**_ _  
_ _I'll sing you a song of the king of the sea_ __

 _ **(Sailors)**_ _  
_ _And it's hey to the starboard, heave-ho!_ __

 _ **(Eddie)**_ _  
_ _The ruler of all of the oceans is he!_ __

 _ **(Eddie & Sailors)**_ _  
_ _In mysterious fathoms below!_ _  
_ _Fathoms below, below!_ _  
_ _From whence wayward westerlies blow!_ _  
_ _Where the descendant of Poseidon is king_ _  
_ _And his merpeople sing_ _  
_ _In mysterious fathoms below!  
_

The ship was captained by an experienced sea woman, the Crown Princess of the kingdom—Princess Iris.

Iris was a very beautiful young woman with dark skin, silky black hair, dark brown eyes and a dazzling smile. She was unlike the other ladies in her kingdom as she could be something of a tomboy, such as dressing in men's clothes when she went out to sea and sailing all over the world instead of sitting at home doing what a "proper" princess might do, such as needlework and other dull things. But even so, Iris was a lady of great virtue and courage and she was envied, respected and admired by those who both served and knew her.

Iris stood by the railing and gazed at the open sea.

"Isn't this perfection, Dad? Out on the open sea, surrounded by nothing but water! There's no greater freedom!" Iris inhaled deeply and then exhaled with great exuberance. A sailor's life was so freeing, so exciting in ways Iris couldn't begin to describe.

King Joseph, or Joe as he was called amongst his closest friends, was Iris's father and didn't share in his daughter's love of sea-fairing. He put up with it because he loved her. His dark skin had a greenish tinge to it as he leaned over the railing and willed himself not to give into the seasickness.

"Absolutely, Iris. It's simply…delightful!" Joe clutched the rail for dear life as the roughness of the sea got worse, as did his nausea.

Iris climbed up the ropes that led to the crow's nest and closed his eyes as she lost herself in her surroundings. The ship was rocking to and fro as the waves of the sea splashed against it. The air smelled of salt and blow so strongly, Iris felt as though he could fly if he were to let go of the ropes and jump.

For Iris, a life at sea was free and exciting with the promise of a new adventure every day, as opposed to the life she was accustomed to at the palace where she felt constrained and sometimes bored out of her skull. At the sea, Iris felt free to be herself without pressure to be something else or feel any fear of disappointing her loved ones and her people and she wished it could last forever. __

_The salt on your skin_ _  
_ _And the wind in your hair_ _  
_ _And the waves as they ebb and they flow!_ _  
_ _We're miles from the shore_ _  
_ _And guess what – I don't care!_

"As for me, I'm about to heave ho!" said Joe, as he then lost his lunch.

Iris laughed and felt sympathetic towards her father. She climbed down from the ropes and rubbed Joe's back to comfort him and ease off some of the illness.

"You don't look good, Grandfather. Should I get you some ginger tea?" asked Wally.

Ten-year-old Prince Wallace, "Wally," was Iris's nephew. Wally was the son of Iris's late elder brother Rudolph and his wife Mary, and since their passing two years ago, Wally had been in his aunt's care. Wally was a charming young lad and generally very well-liked, even though sometimes he was prone to mischief.

Joe could not reply so Iris replied for him.

"That would be excellent, Wally. Be quick about it," said Iris.

Wally nodded and quickly departed to the ship's galley for the tea.

"Nothing to see here! Back to work, boys!" barked Eddie.

Many of the ship's crew had ceased working when they saw how ill Joe was, but when the order was given, they resumed their duties and singing. __

 _ **(Sailors)**_ _  
_ _I'll sing you a song of the king of the sea_ _  
_ _And it's hey to the starboard, heave ho!_ _  
_ _The ruler of all of the oceans is he_ _  
_ _In mysterious fathoms below!_

After gratefully accepting the ginger tea, which cured the worst of Joe's seasickness, Joe scowled at the mention of the sailors' sea-fairing tales.

"King of the Sea? Iris, that's nautical nonsense! It's nothing but a superstition!" said Joe.

Eddie and the other sailors disagreed with Joe, and so did Wally.

"With all due respect, Your Majesty, it isn't a superstition! It's the truth!" insisted Eddie. "You've heard Henry's stories and there's been recorded sightings for years!"

"Eddie is right, Grandfather. You'd best watch your tongue," said Wally, half-joking, half-serious. "You never know who might be listening. The Sea King might be, for starters, and you wouldn't want to make him mad! We are, after all, in his territory!"

Joe rolled his eyes but made no further protest as Eddie and the others sang again of the legends of the Sea King and the merfolk who lived down below in the sea.

 __ _ **(Eddie)**_ _  
_ _The king of the ocean gets angry_ _  
_ _And when he gets angry, beware!_ _  
_ _I'm telling you, lad, when the Sea King is mad_ _  
_ _How the waves will buck, rock to and fro!_ __

 _ **(Eddie & Sailors) **__  
__Hold on, good luck, as down you go!_

"Everyone quiet!" commanded Iris.

Everyone fell silent as the beautiful sound of a young man singing fell upon them. It seemed to lead them through the fog that had mysteriously arisen.

" _Ah…ah…ah…ah…ah…_ "

The voice singing was unlike anything they'd ever heard before, for no human gentleman, however talented, could ever have such a captivating voice. Unable to help himself, Eddie steered the ship in the direction of the voice.

"I know that voice," said Iris. She seemed mesmerized as she walked to the edge of the ship's bow. She'd heard that voice several times before whilst sailing, but she'd never been able to find the owner of the voice, despite how much her heart longed to. "He's here. But where?"

Feeling concerned for his daughter, Joe placed a hand on Iris's shoulder and made the prince look at him.

"Iris, please. I think that's enough sea-faring for one day. You've got to get back to court and prepare to take up the crown," said Joe, gently.

Iris stubbornly shook her head. "The confined, restricted life of a queen isn't the one I want to lead, Dad! It should've been Rudolph succeeding you, anyway. And If I wish it, I'll abdicate and pass the crown to Wally. He has the potential to be a good king someday and you know it. Let me have my freedom. Besides, how can you be so sure I can be the queen everyone expects me to be?"

As the Crown Princess, Iris led a life of wealth, power and privilege, a life that anyone would've been envious of. And although Iris was grateful she had a good life and she was generally a responsible princess, it wasn't the life she wished to lead. Iris had no desire to become queen as she felt she wasn't fit to be one and a life at sea appealed to her far more than that of a life at court.

Joe opened his mouth to protest, but he was silenced when Iris held up her hand and looked captivated at the return of the mysterious voice.

"There it is again!" said Iris.

"Milady, the King has a point. Perhaps we'd best return to shore," said Eddie. "You should be getting ready for your birthday celebrations tonight."

"Rubbish. There's plenty of time before I have to get ready for that," said Iris, dismissively. She jumped down from the ship's bow and climbed up the rigging. "Now, follow that voice! To the ends of the earth if we have to!"

Seeing that Iris would not be dissuaded, Eddie nodded. "Aye-aye, Your Majesty!"

 __ _ **(Eddie & Sailors)**_ _  
_ _There's mermaids out there in the bottomless blue_ _  
_ _And it's hey to the starboard, heave ho!_ _  
_ _Watch out for 'em, lad, or you'll go to your ruin_ _  
_ _Mysterious fathoms below!_

Unbeknownst to the crew and passengers of the _Crimson Comet_ , a handsome young merman was slipping back into the sea, smiling to himself before swimming to another location. He'd used his voice to steer them away from the rocks concealed beneath the waters and fog, to keep them safe and secretly, he hoped he'd see the humans on the _Crimson Comet_ again soon, for he longed to be part of their world…

XXX

Deep beneath the ever-rolling waves of the sea, carefully hidden and protected from mankind since ancient times, lay the beautiful and majestic city of Atlantis, which was home to all manner of sea creatures and countless mermen and mermaids.

No kingdom of such beauty could be found on land and nor could there be any equal to that of the talented merfolk who resided there. There were craftsmen of metal, pearl and gold; the finest musicians, philosophers, workers of agriculture, merfolk of science, scholars, and so much more. And of course, each and every mermaid and merman was stunningly beautiful.

Unlike the humans, who were always at it with each other, the residents of Atlantis rarely had such discord and they'd had lived in peace and harmony with each other for many years. In the center of the kingdom was a glorious palace of gold and pearl, resided the Royal Family. The kingdom was ruled by King Harrison, a wise and brilliant merman of science who was said to be descended from Poseidon himself.

Harrison was a much-beloved merman as he ruled his kingdom as a compassionate, wise and just king, and he acted as the patriarch of his family much in the same way. He was a widower and had raised three sons and a daughter as a proud father and now he was much-loved grandfather of seven grandchildren.

Naturally, Harrison's six older granddaughters were all beautiful, obedient and accomplished mermaids and were what most merfolk were expected to be.

There was Tina, his eldest granddaughter. She was quite lovely with her sparkling white fin, dark hair and hazel eyes. She was quite brilliant and she had the ferocity of a great white shark.

His second granddaughter was Bette, a lovely mermaid with a purple fin, auburn hair and grey eyes. She was known for her integrity, stubbornness and skills as a defender of her people.

His third granddaughter was Lisa, a feisty mermaid with a golden fin and shining golden brown hair. She was a fast swimmer and had a mind of her own and no one with sense argued with her.

His fourth granddaughter was Brie, a golden-haired, black-finned mermaid who spent her time working up ways that would best benefit merfolk. When she set to work, she acted like a queen.

His fifth granddaughter was Shawna, a dark-skinned mermaid with a dark blue fin. She wasn't quite as lovely as her cousins, but no one could match her ability to appear and reappear at a moment's notice.

His sixth and last granddaughter was Tess, named for Harrison's late wife. She had an emerald green fin and hair the color of sunshine gold. She was brilliant, but also quiet and very compassionate. She acted as a confidant for her family and was closest with her grandfather.

Then there was Harrison's youngest grandchild and only grandson, Bartholomew or "Barry," as he was more commonly known. Barry was something of a fish out of water, but he was well-liked and majestic singing voice had no equal.

At that moment, all of the kingdom's merfolk were gathering to attend a special concert held at the palace. Harrison had decided to have a celebration in tribute to their many years of peace and honor his beloved grandchildren. It was a much-anticipated performance as there was nothing merfolk enjoyed more than that of the singing of the Royal Family.

When all in attendance found their seats, a dozen musicians played the royal fanfare and then the Sea King's herald, a small red seahorse by the name of Tornado, emerged wearing a yellow ruffled collar and a smile on his face.

"Presenting His Royal Highness, King Harrison!" he chirped.

The trumpet players resumed playing the royal fanfare as Harrison made his entrance in a grand chariot drawn by three strong dolphins. As the audience cheered and applauded, the Sea King raised his powerful trident and lit up the chandelier and set off a series of sparkling lights that showered down to the merfolk below.

"And presenting the distinguished Court Composer, Hartley Horatio Felonious Ignacious Crustaceous Rathaway!" squeaked Tornado.

There was a more polite round of applause as Hartley, a bright red crab with tiny round glasses, made his own entrance in a much smaller shell drawn by two equally small goldfish. Hartley was looking positively smug as he waved to the crowd and then swam up to the Sea King's side. Hartley was gifted little creature and had the Sea King's favor, but unfortunately it tended to make Hartley rather arrogant and disliked by others.

Harrison was smiling in excitement. "I'm really looking forward to this performance, Hartley."

"As am I, Your Majesty," said Hartley. "This will be the finest concert I have _ever_ conducted! I have no doubt your grandchildren will be magnificent beyond words."

Harrison smiled and nodded in agreement. "Especially little Barry."

Hartley faked a smile and nodded as he said through clenched teeth, "Yes. He has the most magical voice. Barry will most certainly steal the show." As soon as Hartley was out of earshot of the Sea King, Hartley muttered to himself, "If only Barry would be on time for rehearsal once in a while!"

The lights dimmed and all fell silent as Hartley made his way to the conductor's stand. He pulled out his sheet music from his chariot and put it in place before grabbing his conductor's baton. He then tapped on the pedestal and then waved his tiny claws, signaling the orchestra members who then began to play a delightful melody of Hartley's own creation.

A curtain was drawn back during the course of the music and then three giant clams appeared and opened, revealing two mermaids each inside, who sang.

 _ **(Mercousins)**_ _  
_ _Oh, we are the grandchildren of the Sea King_ _  
_ _Kind grandfather who loves us and taught us well_ _  
_ _Tina, Bette, Lisa, Brie, Shawna, Tess, and Bartholomew!_

From his place in the balcony, Harrison watched his granddaughters with immense pride on his face as the audience listened to every word they sang with immense admiration. Nothing gave Harrison greater pleasure than to see his kin so respected and admired by his subjects and to see their talents flourish. Their singing lifted Harrison's own spirits when he was down and he especially favored Barry's voice and couldn't wait to hear his grandson's solo.

 __ _In concert we hope to enlighten_ _  
_ _The hearts of the merfolk with music's swell_ _  
_ _Tina…_ _  
_ _Bette…_ _  
_ _Lisa…_ _  
_ _Brie…_ _  
_ _Shawna…_ _  
_ _Tess…_

After singing out their names, each of the six mermaids sang an individual note and performed a little dance before they encircled the fourth giant clam that came up from behind them. Their faces were bright with excited anticipation, for they too, loved their little cousin's singing voice above all others—even their own.

 __ _And then there is the youngest in his musical debut_ _  
_ _Our seventh little cousin_ _  
_ _We're presenting him to you_ _  
_ _To sing a song Hartley wrote_ _  
_ _His voice is like a bell!_ _  
_ _He's our cousin, Bartholomew—!_

The concert came to a screeching halt, quite literally, when the giant clam that was supposed to be holding Barry inside, opened up and was revealed to be empty.

The music ceased, the audience gasped in shock, and Barry's cousins looked as horrified as Hartley did as Harrison furiously roared out, " _BARRY!_ "

8


	2. World Above

**World Above**

Up above on the surface of the sea, lying on a rock and basking in the sun was the missing Sea Prince, Barry.

Barry was the youngest of the Sea King's grandchildren, the only grandson. He was quite handsome with his bright red tail fin, dark brown hair, green eyes, fair skin and eye-catching smile. He had a brilliant scientist's mind that came close to rivaling his grandfather's and could often be found in the library, furthering his skills and sharpening his mind. Barry also had the finest singing voice in the entire sea, a gift he'd inherited from his mother. Any who heard it, fell under Barry's spell, so to speak.

Barry was also a very kind soul and the fastest merman in the sea, and usually he was very responsible, but Barry had an unfortunate tendency to be a bit of a blabbermouth and he was almost always late. He never intended to, but he often forgot things or misplaced important dates, was the only reason he wasn't at the concert and was unaware there was a search party out looking for him.

It was forbidden for merpeople to go the surface or have contact with humans, which meant what Barry was doing was wrong, politically speaking of course, but he didn't truly care.

Generally, Barry was a friendly, quiet and obedient mermaid. But when it came to the surface world, he was something a rebel. He couldn't help it, though. Ever since he was a child, he'd loved anything to do with humans and their world. Part of it stemmed from Barry's late mother, Nora, who'd loved the human world. She'd tried and failed to convince Harrison that humans weren't as bad as merfolk believed and part of it came from Barry's natural curiosity and unquenchable thirst for knowledge about the world beyond that of the sea.

Barry stretched and smiled under the warmth of the sea and sang to himself.

 _ **(Barry)**_ _  
_ _This is where I belong_ _  
_ _Beneath the clear wide blue here!_ _  
_ _I feel completely new here in the world above!_

Barry liked his home in Atlantis like any other merman and he deeply loved his grandfather and six older cousins, but often times, he felt more at home on the surface world than any other. He was something of a misfit and had trouble fitting in among his family, who couldn't fathom why he was so different than the rest of them.

 __ _It's like my life was wrong_ _  
_ _And somehow, now, at last I'm in_ _  
_ _My own skin_ _  
_ _Up here in the world above!_ _  
_

Barry loved the surface world. It was so warm, so beautiful, and there was so much to explore and see and do; it was so different from the life he knew and he never felt pressure to hide his knowledge and love of the human world while he was either up there enjoying the sun and talking to his seagull friend, Cisco, or just down below exploring sunken ships, looking for human treasures. And anything to do with humans—be it studying their treasures or watching them from afar or simply being up on the surface also made Barry feel closer to his mother.

 __ _There's so much light here_ _  
_ _Light and space!_ _  
_ _The sun's so bright here_ _  
_ _Upon my face!_

Being on the surface was against the law, but it felt so _right,_ so how could it be wrong? Being up there felt so natural for Barry. In the human world, Barry felt the freedom he was so denied in his life under the sea. There was no overprotectiveness, no one telling him what he could and could not do, and no urge to lie and conceal his true nature. He longed more than anything to truly be able to experience the human world, to be able to enjoy a full day in the sun and walk among them.

 __ _It feels so right here_ _  
_ _Warm as love…_ _  
_ _Life seems to be_ _  
_ _Almost calling to me_ _  
_ _From this strange new world above!_

But alas!

Such a dream was only that, a dream. Despite the longings of his heart and the calls of the human world, Barry knew deep down, that unless he found a way for his dreams to magically come true, he'd never see them fulfilled. Sighing to himself, he dipped his fin into the water and allowed himself to bask in the sounds of the crashing waves, the warm breeze and sunlight and forget his troubles.

"Barry!"

At the sound of his name being called, Barry smiled and opened his eyes to see his best friend in all the sea, Linda, a beautiful dark-haired, dark-eyed mermaid with a dark pink tailfin, waving at him as she swam closer to the rock he was sitting on.

"Daydreaming again?" she teased.

"Maybe," he admitted, blushing as Linda laughed. He slid off the rock and into the water. "Have you been here long? Am I late again?"

"No, you're right on time," said Linda. "I figured you'd be late, so that's why I told you to come an hour earlier."

Barry couldn't help but laugh at that. Despite being one of the fastest mermen in the sea, Barry was always late for everything.

"You know me too well," said Barry.

Linda was more than just Barry's best friend, she was like a sister to him. When they were children, Barry encountered Linda at a sunken ship he was exploring and a lifelong, binding friendship was quickly formed over their shared fascination with humans and the surface world. Linda found Barry's tendency to be a nerd amusing and would playfully tease him about this and that. Barry was Linda's confidante and brought excitement into Linda's life. And although Linda was Barry's opposite—outspoken, confident, unafraid and even rebellious, they protected each other and were family in all but blood.

"Indeed I do," said Linda.

"So, race you to the graveyard of ships?" said Barry, with a twinkle in his eye. He took off before she could reply, and then she chased after him.

They soon arrived at the graveyard of ships, a forbidden area not just because it had forbidden human trinkets inside, but also because it could be dangerous if one wasn't careful. Sharks were occasionally spotted in the area.

Barry reached the border of the graveyard of ships first and Linda soon arrived, breathing rather hard as she gave Barry a look of annoyance. She was a good swimmer, but she didn't have Barry's speed.

"I win," said Barry.

"That's _so_ not fair. No one can swim as fast as you, Barry," said Linda.

Barry chuckled. "Fastest merman alive, what can I say?"

They both burst out laughing and then turned back to the ship.

"Wow, look at it. Isn't it fantastic?" said Barry, pointing to the ship they were going to explore. It was huge and devoid of its sails and was perched on a rock.

"Yeah, and it also looks scary. My favorite," said Linda, excitedly. "There's going to be lots of goodies in there, I just know it. But all the same, let's be on the lookout for sharks. It's getting close to their waking hours."

Even Linda, who was generally fearless, was cautious when it came to sharks.

Barry nodded in agreement and the two of them swam inside the sunken ship. Inside the ship, it was dark and rather creepy. Judging from the state of the wreckage and the amount of barnacles and seaweed covering it, the ship had been there for a number of years, maybe a couple of decades.

"This place is _awesome_ ," said Linda, as she glanced around the interior of the ship. She was so caught up in the ship's design that she didn't notice the skeleton in front of her until it was too late. Linda collided with the skeleton and became tangled up in bones, seaweed and muck. "Oh, _gross!_ Eww! Barry, I'm stuck! Barry, help me!"

Barry laughed as he helped Linda get untangled and cleaned up. "You know, Linda, sometimes you're clumsier than I am."

"I am not!"

"Shh!" Barry looked up when he saw something sparkle out of the corner of his eye. He swam up to the upper deck and then his eyes widened in delight at the sight of the human antiques and jewelry. "Oh my gosh. Oh my _gosh!_ Linda, come look at this!"

Linda came up from behind him and looked excited. "Wow! It's beautiful." She tried on some of the jewelry. "What kind of stones do you think these are?"

"Judging from their color, I'm guessing they're rubies and diamonds. You should definitely keep them. You look amazing," said Barry. "Take a look at this."

Barry's hand was a solid gold ring engraved with tiny seashells and swirls, dangling off a gold chain.

"It's lovely," said Linda. "Is it a wedding ring?"

"I think so. See? It's engraved on the inside," said Barry, as he examined it. "' _For my true love, Queen Francine. Forever, King Joseph._ ' Wow. This belonged to royalty."

"You going to keep it and wear like your locket?" asked Linda.

Barry had a special magic locket, a gift from his mother. It was a golden seashell with his name engraved on it and when it opened, it played Barry's favorite lullaby and showed an image of Barry's parents holding and loving his infant self. Barry had never known his father, by name or personally as Nora had never revealed the precise details of her love affair she'd had when she was younger. All Barry knew was that when Nora was younger, she'd disappeared for a few months and when she came back, she was expecting Barry.

Nora had never told anyone who'd fathered her child, and her family had been too relieved to have Nora back to ask any unwanted questions. Though it had been clear that Nora's relationship with Barry's father had ended in heartbreak, she'd spoken fondly of Barry's father's courage, kindness and integrity. When Barry was a few days old, Nora had Harrison create Barry's locket, enchanted to hold and show whatever memory Nora chose—hence the few images of Barry's father. Nora had always promised to tell Barry the whole story when he was of age, but she'd died before that could happen. As a result, Barry wore his locket at all times so that he might keep his parents and their love close.

"For now," said Barry, as he slipped it over his neck. Unless they saw the engraving, people would just assume it was an ordinary trinket or perhaps a promise ring, which would avoid any unwanted questions. "C'mon, let's keep looking."

A few minutes later, Barry's bag was full of the human treasures they thought were best for their collection and they were in the midst of looking over the last ones.

"Hey, Barry, look at this." Linda held up a silver handled hairbrush with thick, soft bristles. "What you think it is?"

Merfolk didn't use hairbrushes, they only used combs, so naturally Linda wouldn't recognize one.

"I'm not sure. Take a look at this," said Barry.

In Barry's hand was a boomerang, rusted with age and wear from years under the sea.

"Cool! What the heck is it?"

"I don't know, but I'm betting Cisco will know," said Barry.

"He should. He watches humans more than we do," said Linda. A shiver went down Linda's spine when she heard a faint noise. "Bar, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" asked Barry, not looking up from the boomerang. He was cleaning it up the best he could with a rag from his bag.

Linda was about to reply when a shadow suddenly blocked the light, causing her to bump into a table and accidentally cut her finger on a knife on the table. Suddenly, there was a low growling noise and Linda cringed as she turned around and saw a great white shark on the other side of the ship's window, its black eyes wide with hunger from having smelled Linda's blood from a crack in the window glass.

"SHARK!" yelled Linda, as she swam away as fast as she could

Barry looked up in alarm as he shoved the boomerang into his bag and swam off. He didn't move a moment too soon, for the shark burst through the side of the ship and snapped at them both, destroying everything that came in its way. It burst through the floor when they tried to evade it by going to the upper level of the ship and then broke through the wall like it was made of glass when they slipped out through an open window.

The shark then chased them around another ship's mast and then Barry came up with a crazy plan to get rid of the shark altogether. He dove straight down to an enormous anchor on the seafloor and sat in the loop of the anchor where the chain was normally placed. When the shark came straight at him, Barry swam sharply backwards, causing the shark to become trapped with no means of escape in the top of the anchor.

Linda cautiously swam down to Barry's level and after seeing for herself that the shark was trapped, she smacked Barry upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" demanded Barry.

"For scaring me and nearly dying, you _idiot!_ " said Linda. "You're so lucky this worked."

"I didn't know what else to do!" protested Barry, as they headed for the surface. "Besides, it's not like _you_ had any better ideas!"

Linda sighed in exasperation. "Just don't die on me, or I'll kill you. Okay?"

Barry just laughed.

XXX

Up on the surface of the sea, there was the remains of a ship's crow's nest trapped in the crevice of a large rock. In said crow's nest, amidst a comfortable living space of hay and feathers and grass, lived a black seagull by the name of Cisco, who knew all there was to know about merfolk and humans as he'd befriended two young merfolk and watched humans on a daily basis.

At that moment, Cisco was humming to himself was playing with the telescope Barry had given him on their last visit.

"Cisco!"

Cisco snapped out of his musings and looked out the wrong end of the telescope, spotting his friends, who were waving at him. "Whoa! Merfolk off the port bow! Barry, Linda, how're you doing, guys?" He lowered the telescope and suddenly his friends became closer. "Whoa, what a swim!"

Barry and Linda laughed and Cisco joined in.

"Cisco, look at what we found!" said Barry, as he placed the bag on the rock.

"Yeah, we were in this sunken ship and it was really creepy—" began Linda.

"Human stuff, huh?" interrupted Cisco. "Let the expert take a looksee."

Cisco jumped out of his nest and dumped out the bag's contents. He picked up the hairbrush. "Oh, this is very nice. Judging from the silver and designs, I'd say some noblewoman owned this hairbrush."

"Hairbrush?" echoed Linda.

"Yeah, it's just like a comb. Some humans prefer them over combs, they feel gentler on hair, especially when working through tangles," explained Cisco.

"I'm _definitely_ keeping it then," said Linda. She began using it on her wet, black hair and judging from the look on her face, she was enjoying how it felt.

"What's this, then?" asked Barry, pointing to the boomerang.

Cisco picked up the boomerang in between his black wings. He looked excited. "I haven't seen one of this babies in years. This is _awesome._ It's what humans call a boomerang."

"Cool!" gushed Barry. "I've read about boomerangs, but I've never actually seen one. You know most humans use boomerangs to hunt? Mainly on a creature called a kangaroo, which is a surprisingly low-fat source of—" Barry's voice wandered off when he saw the amused looks Cisco and Linda were giving him. "—I'm doing the nerd thing again, aren't I?"

"Yes, but it's okay. You're still the cutest nerd we know," teased Linda, as she ruffled his hair.

Barry blushed and then cleared his throat. "So, anyway…Cisco, what's this doohickey?"

Cisco picked up a small rectangular object with smaller rectangular holes on the sides.

"This is what's known as a _snarfblatt_ ," he said, dramatically.

Barry and Linda gave Cisco looks before bursting out laughing.

"Okay, okay, I admit it! I'm kidding," said Cisco. "It's actually an instrument called a harmonica. When a human blows on one end and places his fingers in the right place, they can make very fine music. Allow me." Cisco blew on the harmonica but no music came out, only a great deal of sea water, mud and seaweed that Cisco nearly choked on.

"Music!" cried Barry, horrified. He suddenly remembered the celebration and knew he was in a great deal of trouble. "The concert! Oh, my gosh! My grandfather's going to _kill_ me!"

"The concert was _today?_ I could've sworn it wasn't until next week!" said Linda, looking equally horrified.

Linda knew how much the Sea King had been looking forward to the performance and how much it had depended on Barry's attendance. The Sea King was going to be furious and Linda would be lucky if Harrison didn't blame Linda for it. Sometimes Harrison blamed Linda for Barry's faults, called her a bad influence. None of it was true, but angry people were seldom wise.

"If we hurry, we might be able to make it in time, but we've got to go _now!_ " said Barry, as he frantically scooped up his treasures and shoved them in his bag. "Sorry about this Cisco, but we've got to go. Thanks for everything!"

"Anytime, dudes. Anytime!" said Cisco, as he waved good-bye to the two retreating merfolk.

XXX

Unbeknownst to Barry and Linda, as they hurried back to Atlantis, they were being watched by two slippery eels, each with a normal eye and one glowing golden eye. They were Zolomon and Zoom, pets and minions of the infamous Sea Warlock, Eobard.

The magic Eobard had placed on his eels, Eobard was watching Barry's every move from his lair and had been for quite some time.

"Yes, hurry home, little prince," he hissed, to himself. "We wouldn't want to miss dear old Harrison's precious celebration, now would we? Celebration, indeed! Bah! In _my_ day, we did more than simply listen to off-key screeching when _I_ was the second King of the Sea! And now look at me, wasting away to practically _nothing!_ Disgraced and banished, and practically _starving_ while he and his flimsy fish-folk _celebrate!_ "

Eobard was Harrison's brother, who'd been disgraced and exiled when Barry was still in infancy. When their father lay on his deathbed, he didn't pass the kingdom to the eldest son—Eobard—as tradition normally dictated. Instead, he'd divided it up between his two sons. Eobard was given half the sea and his father's magic shell while Harrison got the trident and the other half of the kingdom. Eobard hadn't approved of their father's decision but wisely held his tongue and bided his time, waiting for the right moment to claim what was rightfully his.

For several years, the two brothers had ruled side-by-side in peace. Almost. Unbeknownst to Harrison, Eobard had discovered his talent for black magic and it corrupted any shred of humanity he had left. Eobard attempted to use his dark powers to claim Harrison's in sneaky ways without getting caught, including Harrison's lovesick daughter, Nora, but his work was fruitless. In a final act of desperation and anger, Eobard attacked Harrison in his own palace, only to be defeated by the power of Harrison's trident.

Eobard was subsequently stripped of his royal status and exiled to the darkest corner of the sea. Eobard had taken a form of revenge some years later, but it hadn't been enough to quench his thirst for more. Eobard wanted Harrison humiliated, he wanted his power and status back and he wanted it sooner rather than later. He'd searching for the key to his brother's undoing and waiting for the opportune moment to strike, and he believed he'd found part of what he was looking for.

"Well, I'll give them something to celebrate soon enough!" swore Eobard. He snapped his fingers. "Zolomon, Zoom, I want you to keep an extra-close watch on my fool of a grandnephew. He may be what we've been looking for."

If Eobard's hunch proved right, Barry's oddness would play right into Eobard's favor.

XXX

Meanwhile, though tried his best, when Barry arrived home, the concert was long over and all that was waiting for him were angry words and disapproving glares from his extended relatives and the lecture of a lifetime from Harrison, who was beyond furious with his youngest grandchild.

While Barry was being scolded, Linda waited outside the throne room, listening to every word and cringing as it got more intense. Harrison's anger was bad enough when he thought Barry was simply being careless, let alone if he found out what Barry had _really_ been up to.

"…just don't know what we're going to do with you, young man!" scolded Harrison.

"Grandfather, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to miss the concert," said Barry, softly. "It was an accident, I swear. I had no intention of not being there, I swear." But even as he said it, Barry knew his apology wouldn't be accepted. He knew how important the concert had been and he'd had every intention of being in attendance, but Barry wasn't perfect and he had his flaws like everyone else. Although Harrison loved his grandson and they shared interests in science, Harrison had the unfortunate tendency to come down harder on Barry's few flaws than he did anyone else's. "I wouldn't have missed it on purpose, you know that! I just forgot. I had every intention of attending, I promise!"

"Be that as it may, because of your careless behavior—" began Harrison.

"Careless and _reckless_ behavior!" interjected Hartley. He was equally furious, if not more, than Harrison, because he felt that the failed concert had severely damaged his career, which it hadn't. Being one of the king's closest friends gave Hartley delusions of grandeur and convinced Hartley he had higher authority than that of the king's blood-kin, which was far from true.

"The entire celebration was—" continued Harrison.

"Well, it was ruined!" interrupted Hartley. " _Completely_ destroyed and an utter embarrassment!" He got up right in Barry's face, his eyes blazing with anger. "This concert was supposed to be the pinnacle of my distinguished career and now thanks to _you_ and your irresponsibility and stupidity, I'm the laughingstock of the entire kingdom!"

Barry winced as Hartley's words stung. Barry always tried his hardest to be what was expected of him, but it never seemed like enough. Hartley was right to be angry, but Barry felt bad enough as it was. Hartley didn't need to make it worse by being so cruel.

Unable to stand it any longer, Linda swam into the throne room and right up Hartley's face as she defended her friend.

"Would you stop it, you old grouch? Barry feels bad enough as it is and you're not the boss of him, Hartley! So, shut it!" said Linda, angrily. "It wasn't even his fault!"

"Linda!" hissed Barry, as he grabbed her arm.

Linda glanced at Barry, who beckoned to his grandfather and when Linda saw the look on the Sea King's face, Linda's face fell and Linda humbly bowed as she backed up towards Barry. "Er…what I mean is, the incident was entirely my fault, Your Majesty. Barry asked me to take down the date of the concert so he wouldn't forget, but in my haste, I took down the wrong one. We would've been here if it weren't for my own carelessness, for which I humbly apologize. And besides, we had a crazy morning. We nearly got eaten by a shark and then Cisco wouldn't shut up and—"

"Cisco?" interrupted Harrison, with a dangerous look in his eyes. "Cisco the _seagull?_ "

Linda's hand flew to her mouth as she realized too late of her slip. Barry gave her an annoyed look before trying to placate his grandfather.

Harrison got off his throne. "Barry, tell me the reason you didn't miss the concert was because you were up on the surface after I'd expressly forbidden it!" As usual, when Harrison got angry, he was focusing on what _he_ deemed was wrong and not something more important like the fact that his grandson had barely escaped a shark attack.

"Nothing happened…" said Barry, weakly. "We just talked, that's all."

Harrison groaned in frustration as he face palmed. "Barry, how many times must we go through this? You could've been seen by one of those barbarians, by one of those _humans_ —!"

"Grandfather, stop it! They're not barbarians!" interrupted Barry, angrily. He'd seen humans, studied them, he knew that in spite of all their differences, humans were no different than Barry's own kind. "In their hearts, they're no different than merpeople. Yes, some aren't perfect but a lot more of them are good souls! They're an amazing culture and they—"

"They're dangerous!" said Harrison, sharply. "This fascination of yours is only going to get you killed, just like it did your mother! Do you think I want to see history repeat itself and lose my only grandson?"

Barry glared at Harrison with intense anger. "For the last time, it _wasn't_ humans that killed my mother!"

Thirteen years ago, when Barry was just eleven years old, his mother had taken him on a tragic trip to the surface world. They'd gone up in secret to spend some quality time together—soak in the sun's warm rays, watch humans from afar and have fun. For a while, they'd enjoyed themselves, but then a storm came out of nowhere and a figure in yellow lightning killed Barry's mother and disappeared. Though they'd never found out who or what exactly had performed the terrible deed, Barry had always been adamant that it wasn't a human crime and in contrast, Harrison's hatred of humans and his belief in their "barbaric" nature was further strengthened. As a result, Harrison and Barry had fought on more than one occasion about it.

"And stop treating me like a helpless child that needs protecting! I'm twenty-four years old and I can make my own decisions!" snapped Barry, angrily. Granted Harrison was the king, but Barry was of adult age. Barry could make his own decisions and deal with the consequences. He wasn't some helpless guppy!

"Don't you take that tone of voice with me, young man!" said Harrison, furiously as his voice rose up in pitch. "As long as you live under my ocean, you'll obey my rules!"

Barry tried one last time. "But if you would just listen—!" If Harrison just listened, maybe he would finally understand why Barry loved the humans and their world, and maybe then he'd finally understand Barry as well.

"NOT ANOTHER WORD!" roared Harrison. "AND I AM NEVER, _NEVER_ TO HEAR OF YOU GOING TO THE SURFACE AGAIN! IS THAT CLEAR?"

Tears were pooling Barry's eyes and his lip trembled, but he merely nodded as he then swam away, to who knew where.

XXX

Harrison slumped in his throne, his chin nestled in the palm of his hand.

The disaster that had been the concert combined with the fight he'd just had with Barry had worn him clean out. He was also feeling a twinge of guilt at having raised his voice at his grandson and what had been said about Barry's mother. It was a sore subject for them both.

Hartley humphed and shook his head in Barry's direction. "Young merpeople. They think they know everything! You give them an inch, they swim all over you."

"You don't think I was too hard on him, Hartley?" asked Harrison.

"Absolutely not!" said Hartley. "You're the king as well as his grandfather. Your word is law and Barry should heed it. But on the other hand, I think it's possible Barry's behavior stems from his mother. You know what she was like. She loved humans."

Harrison nodded and a small smile flickered across his face as he thought of his late daughter. Nora had loved humans and always tried to get Harrison to see things from her point of view. She'd believed that their two worlds could be joined as one. She'd passed that, along with her pure heart and other fine qualities to her son. Harrison hadn't been the same since his daughter's passing.

"So, what do you suggest then?" asked Harrison.

"Perhaps if Barry were given a probationary period, if he were chaperoned for a short time, that is. Show him what life will be like if he doesn't shape up. If Barry behaves himself, then declare him trustworthy and leave him be. If he doesn't, tighten control over him," said Hartley. "He's a grown merman, but he needs to stay out of trouble. In time, he'll see that it's for his own good."

Harrison's face lit up as he thought of the ramifications of Hartley's suggestion. "Hartley, old friend, I believe you're onto something."

"Of course I am," said Hartley, proudly.

"For the next two weeks, Barry will be watched. Someone will watch over him from afar, keep him out of trouble."

"Naturally."

"And _you_ —" Harrison jabbed his finger into Hartley's chest. "—are just the crab to do it! Report back to me in two weeks."

For the first time in his life, Hartley was rendered speechless and he looked anything but happy. When he'd suggested his idea, he hadn't intended for Harrison to pick _him_ to be Barry's chaperone. He was a composer, not a babysitter! But of course, he couldn't say this to the Sea King, so with great reluctance, Hartley obeyed.

XXX

Hartley soon left the palace in search of Barry while muttering to himself.

"Me and my big mouth! I should be in my room composing symphonies, not babysitting a brainless surface-dweller loving fool!"

Hartley ceased his angry mutterings when he saw Barry meet with Linda just outside the palace gates, slinging a bag over his shoulder and looking mighty suspicious.

"What is that idiot up to?" muttered Hartley.

Hartley secretly followed Barry and Linda over quite a distance to a seemingly ordinary large rock formation, but then Hartley's suspicious were further aroused when Barry moved aside a boulder, revealing a giant crack. Barry and Linda slipped through it and Hartley followed, barely getting inside in time before the rock fell back into its place.

What Hartley discovered shocked him to the core. He was inside a grotto, and not just any grotto, but one filled with a grand collection of forbidden human treasures that been started by Barry's mother and continued by Barry and Linda.

Barry lay on his stomach on the floor, looking upset as he held a human fork in his hands. Linda floated above him, clearly concerned for her friend.

"Barry, are you okay?" asked Linda, her voice soft with worry.

Barry sighed as he nodded. "I'm fine, Linda. I…I just wish I could make Grandfather understand. I just don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things, a world that my mother loved could be bad."

Barry placed the fork in the candelabra, right in between the knife and spoon before sitting up and gazing at his vast collection. His beautiful voice then echoed throughout the grotto as he sang. __

_Look at this stuff_ _  
_ _Isn't it neat?_ _  
_ _Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?_ _  
_ _Wouldn't you think I'm the boy_ _  
_ _The boy who has everything?_ _  
_ _Look at this trove_ _  
_ _Treasures untold_ _  
_ _How many wonders can one cavern hold?_ _  
_ _Looking around here you think_ _  
_ _Sure, he's got everything_

Barry's collection held countless human objects, all kept in the best condition he could manage. He had paintings and statues, clocks and pocket watches, dishware and pottery, binoculars and telescopes, jewelry and other little trinkets like thimbles, scientific tools, books and so much more. There was so much in the grotto that there was scarcely any space left for more treasures and yet somehow, Barry always found room for more.

 __ _I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty_ _  
_ _I've got antiques and relics galore_ _  
_ _You want wine corkscrews?_ _  
_ _I've got twenty!_ _  
_ _But who cares?_ _  
_ _No big deal_ _  
_ _I want more_ _  
_

Barry looked longing toward the top of the grotto where he could see the light of the sun rippling across the water before he ran his fingers over the antique music box. It had the figure of a gentleman and lady holding each other as they danced. It had been his mother's favorite item in the entire collection, and Barry's as well. Collecting human treasures, while it brought Barry joy, it wasn't enough. His heart yearned for more. __

 _I want to be where the people are_ _  
_ _I want to see, want to see them dancing_ _  
_ _Walking around on those - what do you call 'em?_ _  
_ _Oh – feet!_ __

 _Flipping your fins, you don't get too far_ _  
_ _Legs are required for jumping, dancing_ _  
_ _Strolling along down a – what's that word again?_ _  
_ _Street!_

Linda giggled as she and Barry wiggled their fins, pretending they were feet before the two of them joined hands and swam around the grotto together, imagining they were dancing and doing all the things that humans did that they could not. __

_Up where they walk, up where they run_ _  
_ _Up where they stay all day in the sun_ _  
_ _Wandering free – wish I could be_ _  
_ _Part of that world_ __

 _What would I give if I could live out of these waters?_ _  
_ _What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand?_

Barry broke apart from Linda and then closed his eyes as he laid down on the floor of the grotto, trying to imagine how it'd feel to lie in the warm sun on the seashore with other humans instead of laying alone on a rock. From the stories Nora had told Barry, which had been quite vivid in detail, Barry could sometimes feel as though he was actually on land. But dreaming of it was one thing, to actually experience it was something else entirely.

 __ _Bet'cha on land they understand_ _  
_ _That they don't reprimand their grandsons_ _  
_ _Bright and strong men, sick of swimming_ _  
_ _Ready to stand_

Barry longed to truly be accepted for what he was, to be able to pursue his interests without risk of rejection. His fascination with humans aside, Barry yearned for the unknown—a world beyond that of the one he'd always know—to explore that which merfolk feared and didn't understand. To be able to freely express his passions and desires and to have them be accepted by all would mean more to him than words could say. __

_And ready to know what the people know_ _  
_ _Ask 'em my questions and get some answers_ _  
_ _What's a fire and why does it – what's the word?_ _  
_ _Burn?_

Barry grabbed a book and skimmed through it before running his fingers over an old painting his mother had collected years earlier. For all Barry's knowledge of humans, it was of little consequence for there was so much more he didn't yet know. There was still so much to learn, so much to know and yet Barry couldn't know, for he wasn't human and nor could he risk speaking to one without consequences. __

_When's it my turn?_ _  
_ _Wouldn't I love, love to explore that world up above?_ _  
_ _Out of the sea_ _  
_ _Wish I could be_ _  
_ _Part of that world…_

Linda squeezed Barry's shoulder as the two of them sat side-by-side and gazed longingly at the top of the grotto as the now-fading sunlight ripped across the water.

Suddenly, there was a horrible crash that startled them both and when they turned to see the cause of it, they were both equally horrified to see Hartley sitting in a small tangled pile of trinkets looking immensely unhappy.

" _Hartley?!_ " gasped Barry. He quickly got Hartley free of the mess and held the little crab in his hands. "What…what're you doing here?"

"Keeping an eye on you for the next two weeks as per your grandfather's request," said Hartley, through clenched teeth. "And would you care to explain just _what_ is all this rubbish?"

"It…" Barry swallowed nervously. "It's my collection. Well, I say mine, I mean mine and Linda's, and well, my mother may have started it before she died…" Barry's voice wandered off and he looked sheepish.

"Oh, I see," said Hartley, sweetly as he held up a small fishing hook. "Your ' _collection_.'" It was at that moment that Hartley lost it. "IF YOUR GRANDFATHER KNEW ABOUT THIS, HE'D—"

Hartley was cut off when Linda grabbed him and held him so tightly, he almost couldn't breathe as she glared menacingly at Hartley.

"So help me, Hartley, if you so much as _hint_ of this to Harrison, I'll make a crab cake out of you!" threatened Linda.

"Linda, please! Enough," said Barry, as he rescued Hartley, who was turning purple, from Linda's suffocating grasp. Barry looked pleadingly at the crab. "Hartley, please. _Please_ , I'm begging you, don't tell my grandfather. You know what he's like! If he found this place…it's one of the few things I have left of my mother. Don't take that away from me, please."

For a moment it looked as though Hartley was about to outright refuse, but then something inside him broke and he sighed.

"Alright, _fine._ I won't say anything, but only if we leave this place right now. Deal?" said Hartley. "I'm not comfortable here."

Both Linda and Barry agreed and they began to leave, but then the grotto became quite dark as a strange shadow passed across the surface of the sea, arousing Barry's curiosity.

"Guys, look up there. What do you suppose…?"

Without waiting for a reply, Barry dropped Hartley and swam up to the surface with Linda and Hartley close behind him.


	3. Storm at Sea

**Storm at Sea**

When Barry reached the surface, it was nightfall.

There were fireworks going off, the faint sound of music and laughter, and a grand ship; the _Crimson Comet_ , was anchored in the water not too far from where Barry was. Unable to help himself, Barry swam to the ship and then climbed up the side, where he peered through a porthole.

Onboard the ship, there was a party taking place. The ship's deck was decorated, there was an abundance of delicious food, and a fiddler and an accordion player playing charming music while the ship's passengers and crew danced, laughed and had fun. Barry was so caught up admiring it all that he didn't realize he'd been spotted.

"Hi there!"

Barry nearly jumped out of his skin and forced himself not to yelp as he came face-to-face with a human boy. The boy was crouching down to Barry's level and gazing at Barry with awe and curiosity while Barry stared at the boy in shock.

"A real merman! Cool! I'm Wally. What's your name?" he asked.

"Uh…" Barry struggled for a reply. He couldn't believe this was happening. He was talking to a human and said human apparently didn't mind the fact that Barry wasn't human. "You…you're not scared of me or want to hurt me?"

Wally cocked his head in confusion. "Why would I? I think it's amazing. I _knew_ the stories were true, I _knew_ it! My grandpa said merfolk were just myths, but they're not if you're one. Are there more of you? Can we be friends?"

So apparently humans _had_ heard of merfolk, but decreed them a myth. Barry didn't know quite what to think of it. Realizing Wally was waiting for a reply, Barry quickly regained his composure.

"Uh…yes, yes, there are more of us and I'd be more than happy to be your friend, but listen, Wally…" Barry beckoned for the boy to move in closer as he whispered into his ear, "I'm kind of not supposed to be here right now, so can you promise me this'll be our little secret?"

Wally's eyes widened and then he nodded. "I promise, Mr. Merman."

"Thank you," said Barry, relieved. He quickly glanced around and was also immensely relieved that no one else seemed to have noticed Barry's presence or Wally speaking through a porthole. Much as Barry wanted to be part of the human world and have his world and theirs as one, part of him was terrified of the first step that came with it. "By the way, my name is—"

"Wally! Wally, come here, sweetheart!"

Wally glanced over his shoulder. "Coming, Aunt Iris!"

And with that, Wally left Barry and headed towards a beautiful young woman in a red dress with gold brocade. She was smiling as she took Wally's hands and they danced together. This was the woman Wally had called Aunt Iris.

Barry found himself captivated by Iris's beauty and grace. Barry had seen Iris from afar before, but it wasn't quite the same as seeing her up close. She was so mesmerizing and Barry's heart was beginning to flutter.

"Hey, dude! Quite a show, eh?"

Barry scowled at Cisco, who was hovering above Barry's head and apparently forgot about volume control, for he was quite loud.

"Cisco, be quiet! They'll hear you!" hissed Barry.

Being caught by the boy had been enough, never mind the rest of the ship's crew.

"Oh, I see. We're being sneaky, are we?" Cisco perched himself next to Barry. "So, what'cha looking at, Bar?"

Barry beckoned to Iris. "Her. I've watched humans from afar, but I've never been this close to one before." Barry sighed dreamily. "She's very beautiful, isn't she?"

Cisco whistled low and nodded. "She's _gorgeous._ You've got great taste, man."

Suddenly, all fell silent and the dancing ceased when Iris's father stepped onto the deck and beckoned and spoke.

"Quiet down, everyone. Quiet down," said Joe. "If I could have your attention, please. It's my honor and privilege to present to my daughter, Princess Iris, a very grand birthday present I hope she will greatly enjoy."

Iris smiled. "Daddy, this trip and party's been a great enough present. You shouldn't have gone to any trouble."

Joe smiled back as he patted his daughter's hand. "It's no trouble, baby. Happy Birthday, Iris."

One of the ship's crewman pulled back the cloth covering Iris's present to reveal a grand statue in Iris's image. The statue portrayed her as a beautiful queen, but failed to capture Iris's true spirit and personality, making it somewhat dull.

The ship's crewman gave a polite applause, Wally stared and Iris was rendered speechless.

"Goodness. Daddy, it…it's lovely. It's really something," she stammered. "Thank you." Iris was trying to be grateful for the present out of love for her father, but it was clear she had mixed feelings about the gift itself.

Joe seemed quite pleased with it. "It was something your mother wanted. She thought it should stand in the garden with the others. Of course, I had hoped it might be a _wedding_ present."

Iris laughed and shook her head. "Daddy, please, don't start. You're not still sore because I didn't fall for Prince Oliver when he visited for the annual peace treaty signing, are you? Oliver was a charming young man, but nothing would've happened between us. He was clearly in love with that Felicity girl. Besides, why're you so anxious for me to marry? I'm a young girl, there's plenty of time. Is this about me claiming the throne?"

Joe sighed and became serious. "Iris…" he sighed. "The reason I've been trying to find you someone isn't just because a queen needs a king by her side, it's because I worry about you. I'm not going to be around forever and I want to make sure that you're taken care of, provided for, and above all that there's someone who loves you as much as Francine and I loved each other."

 _Queen Francine_. Barry's hand flew to the ring on his neck. _This ring belonged to Iris's mother!_

Iris touched her father's face. "And I appreciate your concern, Dad, but I can take care of myself and if I'm to marry, I want it to be for love."

"And I want you to have that," said Joe. "And it's not just me. It's everyone back at the castle, Wally, our friends, and the entire kingdom that wants you to find the right man."

"And I have no doubt that the right man for me's out there somewhere," said Iris, as she took a seat on the rail of the deck. She didn't look down, otherwise she would've noticed Barry sitting right below her, looking at her in the way every woman wants to be looked at. "I just haven't found him yet. But when I find the right one, I'll know, just like you did with Mom and Rudolph with his wife. It'll just hit me, like lightning."

No sooner had Iris said this, the dark clouds in the distant rumbled with thunder and lit up with lightning. Suddenly the winds picked up speed, rain began to fall and a chill settled on everyone. One of the ship's crewmen, who was watching things from his place in the crow's nest, "Hurricane a-comin'! Stand fast! Secure the rigging!"

Everyone on board leapt into action as they were quickly caught in a dangerous storm. The wind blew hard and fast and sent Cisco flying straight to the clouds. Barry couldn't hang onto the sodden ropes for long before he was tossed into the sea by the storm. Linda and Hartley, who'd been watching everything from a distance, met a fate similar to Barry's. The billowing waves rocked the ship like it was nothing. The rain came down in sheets, soaking everyone to the bone and making it slippery and dangerous as they struggled to secure the ship's rigging and get into port.

When Barry resurfaced, he could only watch in horror as lightning struck the ship's sails causing it to alight with fire. The ship itself then crashed into sharp rocks and became stuck, causing most of the ship's crewmen to fall overboard. Having no other choice, everyone else on the ship evacuated into the lifeboats to safety. Just when they thought they were safe, Wally called out, "Aunt Iris! Grandpa Joe! Help!"

Iris looked up in terror from her place in the lifeboat. "Wally! Hang on, I'm coming!"

Before Joe could stop her or join her, Iris dove into the water and quickly made her way up to the ship's deck which was ablaze. Wally was at the helm, frozen with fear from the terrible storm and the blazing fire as tears slid down his cheeks.

"Jump, Wally! Jump!"

Despite how frightened he looked, Wally jumped into his aunt's arms. Iris carried her nephew to the rail of the ship, where she got her foot trapped when the floor gave away. In an attempt to save him, Iris tossed Wally over the railing, causing the boy to fall into the sea and be picked up into the lifeboat by Joe.

Before Iris could get herself free, the fire reached the ship's supply of gunpowder and the ship itself exploded.

"IRIS!" cried Joe.

Barry's heart pounded with fear as he leapt into action. Frantically, Barry searched through the debris for any sign of Iris. Only when he happened to glance over his shoulder did he see her. Iris was unconscious and clutching a piece of floating driftwood and then she slipped beneath the waves.

Quickly, Barry dove into the water, grabbed Iris with one arm and pulled her up to the surface and then he carried her to shore.

XXX

Sometime later, the storm was over and the sea was calm again.

Barry lay on the shore with Iris, who was out cold. Barry couldn't believe this was happening. Gazing at humans in the shadows or from afar was one thing, but to actually be there with Iris, so close and yet so far made his heart pound. Barry longed to have Iris awaken and see him and speak with her, but he couldn't afford to dwell on that at the moment as right then, he was scared she wasn't going to make it.

Though Barry had saved her from drowning, Iris's pulse was faint, her eyes remained close, and she wasn't breathing or moving.

Barry bit his lip in worry as his hand brushed against Iris's cheek. "Please, please wake up. Don't die. Please." He didn't know what to do and didn't know how he was going to live with himself if it turned out he'd saved her just to lose her.

"Barnacles and seaweed, what a storm!" Cisco flew down and stood next to Barry. His eyes widened at the sight of Iris. "Oh, holy—! You're a hero and you are in _so_ much trouble!"

"That's the least of my concerns right now!" said Barry. "Cisco, I don't know what to do! She's got a faint pulse, but she's not breathing. Help me!"

"Okay, okay, calm down," said Cisco. "Let me think." He glanced over Iris and then looked back at Barry. "Maybe she's still got water in her lungs. Did you try to resuscitate her?"

Barry mentally slapped himself for not thinking of such an obvious thing. He remembered now, having read about human physiology in his books, what to do when a human had difficulty breathing. Quickly, he performed some chest compressions before rolling her onto her side and pressing hard onto Iris's back. Moments later, Iris began coughing up copious amounts of water. When she eventually ceased coughing, she lay on her back on the seashore, her eyes remained closed but now she was breathing normally.

"Holy…" gasped Cisco, amazed.

"It worked. She's breathing," said Barry, relieved. "Cisco, go see if you can find some help. She can't stay here."

Cisco nodded and took flight.

Alone with Iris, Barry stroked back a small lock of Iris's black hair. "You're so beautiful…" He found herself captivated by Iris's beauty and other good qualities, like her bravery and selflessness that he'd seen the previous night. In that moment, Barry realized just how much he truly cared for the princess and how much he wished he could stay with her and maybe she'd care for him in return. Like his mother before him, Barry had fallen under the spell of Love at First Sight.

Unable to help himself, Barry began to sing as he gently caressed Iris's cheek.

 __ _What would I give_ _  
_ _To live where you are?_ _  
_ _What would I pay_ _  
_ _To stay here beside you?_ _  
_ _What would I do to see you_ _  
_ _Smiling at me?_ __

 _Where would we walk?_ _  
_ _Where would we run?_ _  
_ _If we could stay all day in the sun?_ _  
_ _Just you and me_ _  
_ _And I could be_ _  
_ _Part of your world_

As the sun began to peek out from beyond the clouds, Iris began to stir.

Iris knew the voice singing to her. It was so beautiful and every note seemed to rejuvenate her somehow. The brightness of the sunlight combined with Iris's own grogginess kept her from truly seeing who it was before her, but she could barely see a man with sea-green eyes that were loving and gentle. Without thinking, Iris covered her hand with his own and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Iris's rescuer blushed and smiled, and then he looked alarmed at the sound of Joe and Wally's approaching footsteps.

"IRIS!"

Iris's rescuer then disappeared as Joe and Wally came upon her. Cisco had swiped Wally's watch, causing them to chase after the seagull and locate Iris. After Joe shook Iris, causing her to become fully conscious, Iris slowly sat up and shook her head to try and clear the remaining fogginess.

"Aunt Iris! Oh, thank heavens, you're all right!" said Wally, relieved. He tightly embraced his aunt, stubbornly refusing to let her go.

"You really enjoy scaring me to death, don't you? You're going to cause me to go completely grey and die of a heart attack if you keep this up!" said Joe, good-naturedly, as he joined in the embrace.

"I'm okay, guys," assured Iris, as she snuggled in close to them both.

"What on earth happened?" demanded Joe.

Iris blinked as she broke apart from her family members looked around the beach, trying to locate her savior. "There was a young man…the one who's always singing when we're out sailing…he rescued me…I couldn't really see his face, but he had the most beautiful voice…"

In an attempt to locate her savior and thank him, Iris took a few steps forward, only for her legs to shake and cause her to collapse. Joe caught Iris before she fell to her knees and then he smiled as he shook his head at his daughter.

"Iris, honey, I think you swallowed a bit too much sea water," said Joe. "We'd better get you back to the castle."

Iris did not protest as she complied with her father's wishes, which spoke volumes as to how tired she was from the previous night's adventures.

XXX

Unbeknownst to the three retreating humans, Barry was watching from behind a rock with Linda and Hartley.

Hartley had witnessed everything and against his better judgment, decided he wouldn't say a word to the Sea King about it. However, the very idea of keeping such a secret and of facing the Sea King's wrath should the Sea King learn of it, was causing Hartley to panic and he kept muttering over and over to himself that no one would speak of the incident.

Neither Linda nor Barry took notice of Hartley's ramblings. Linda was stunned by what had happened but she also felt terrified as well as happy for her best friend. Barry kept his gaze on Iris as the waves crashed around her and the wind blew his hair this way and that and he climbed up the rock to get a better view. There were no thoughts in his head but thoughts of joy and no dreams within his heart but dreams of love.

 __ _I don't know when_ _  
_ _I don't how_ _  
_ _But I know something's starting right now_ _  
_ _Watch and you'll see_ _  
_ _Someday I'll be_ _  
_ _Part of your world!_

In that moment, even though Barry didn't know how or when, he knew in his heart that one day, he would be with Iris, their hearts forever entwined in eternal love.

XXX

Unbeknownst to all on the surface, Eobard had witnessed everything thanks to his spies and was enjoying every minute of it.

"Oh, Barry, you poor lovestruck fool. You don't realize how easy you're making this for me," said Eobard, cackling. "You've fallen in love with a human, and not just any human, a _princess!_ Oh, won't your grandfather just _love_ that?"

Eobard clapped his hands together and his red eyes glowed as he thought of the ramifications of Barry's love for the human girl. If thing progressed as they should, Barry would practically hand over the triton and the throne of the kingdom to Eobard personally. It was simply too good of a plan to pass up. He just needed to bide his time and then when Barry was ready, Eobard would make his move and he'd be King of the Sea…


	4. Poor Unfortunate Soul

**Poor Unfortunate Soul**

A few days passed following Barry's rescue of Iris.

Though as far as Barry knew, no one outside of himself, Linda and Hartley were aware of what he'd done, Barry's odd behavior of late _hadn't_ gone unnoticed. For once, Barry was keeping out of trouble and if that wasn't odd enough, he was less clumsy, he kept humming to himself and daydreaming. Most just assumed Barry had finally found true happiness in his life under the sea and didn't question it, but others like Barry's cousins, wanted answers and were a bit concerned.

So, naturally they couldn't help but gossip about it as they prepared themselves for their day in front of their shared vanity.

"…normally, for all his weirdness, he's an open book, but lately I can't understand him," said Tina, as she brushed her hair.

"Who're you talking about?" asked Bette, as she applied her eyeshadow.

"She's talking about Barry, that's who!" said Lisa, rolling her eyes. "And I agree. I think we can all agree our baby cousin's acting fishy lately."

"I'll say!" said Brie, in agreement. "Swimming in circles, chasing his tail…that boy is up to his gills in something. But what?"

"Well, think about it. What's he been like lately?" said Shawna. " _I've_ noticed Barry's head's been up in the foam. His eyes are all… _gleamy_ , it's kind of like no one's home."

"Barry hasn't gotten on Grandfather's bad side in days. Mostly I think it's because Barry's been floating away the days, moping on the coastal shelf," said Tess.

"That's nothing. Every time I've asked him where he's going for the day, he just giggles like a fool," said Tina. "And normally he loves spending time at the tidal pool, but he hasn't gone _near_ the place. This is more than just some silly phase he's going through. Barry's just not himself."

"Is he ill or insane?" wondered Bette. "Or maybe it's water on the brain?"

"Maybe it's the bends," joked Lisa.

"No, it's the flu!" joked Brie. "Gosh, I wish we had a clue!"

Suddenly all six mermaids burst out laughing.

When the laughter died down, Shawna said, "Seriously though. We've been chatting about this for days. Why don't we just _ask_ him?"

"Well, where is he?" asked Tess.

"In his room. He's been in there all morning," said Tina. "Who's going to fetch him?"

Bette volunteered to fetch Barry and swam up to his bedroom door and knocked. "Barry? Barry, dear, time to come out. You've been in there all morning and we'd like to see you before we head out for the day."

Barry didn't speak to Bette. He just came out of his bedroom, daydreaming and humming to himself. He took no notice of his cousins as he quickly combed his hair in front his mirror. Barry then picked a purple flower that was growing on the vine on the vanity and inhaled its scent deeply before swimming away, only to bump into Harrison.

"Oh! Morning, Grandfather," said Barry. He placed the flower behind Harrison's ear and then swam away, singing softly and acting happy as a child on its birthday.

Harrison simply stared in stunned confusion while Barry's cousins grinned, having finally figured out what was on their little cousin's mind.

"Holy _barnacles!_ I can't believe we didn't see it sooner," said Lisa, giggling.

"It's so obvious," agreed Brie, smiling. "The ring he's wearing, the giddiness, the humming…we should've known!"

"Yep. Barry's got it bad. _Really_ bad," said Shawna. "About time too. I was starting to think he never would."

"I beg your pardon? What's happened to Barry?" asked Harrison, suddenly concerned for his grandson's well-being.

"Isn't it obvious, Grandfather? Barry's in _love_ ," said Tina, sighing happily.

Harrison was speechless as he fingered the flower Barry left behind. "Barry? In love?"

Had his youngest grandson fallen in love at last? Was that the reason for his strange behavior of late? If it was, Harrison was immensely happy for Barry. He could hardly wait to find out who the lucky mermaid was.

XXX

Later that night, up on the surface, Iris was taking a walk along the seashore. She was trying to clear her head and perhaps find the man who'd saved her life.

Ever since she'd been rescued, Iris had been scouring the kingdom for any sign of her rescuer, whose voice she loved so dear. During the day, she looked through the lands hoping she might recognize her savior's face among the men and at night she would sing his song and listen for so much as a whisper of his voice. Her efforts had been fruitless so far, but Iris refused to give up. Her feelings had grown since she was rescued. Iris wasn't just captivated by the owner of the voice anymore, she'd fallen in love with him.

Iris sighed as she gazed longingly at the sea as the waves crashed against the shore and the wind blew her black hair this way and that.

 __ _Where did he go?_ _  
_ _Where can he be?_ _  
_ _When will he come again_ _  
_ _Calling to me…?_ _  
_ _Calling to me…?_ _  
_ _Calling to me…?_ _  
_

Iris hadn't the slightest idea where her savior had gone or how he'd vanished and nor could understand why her rescuer hadn't yet returned. Why had he fled when Joe and Wally found her after the shipwreck? If he was afraid of being seen, why hadn't he at least sung for her? She longed to hear her savior's voice again. More than that, she longed to express her gratitude to him for saving her life. But where was he? When was he going to return?

 __ _Somewhere there's a man_ _  
_ _Who's like the shimmer of the wind upon the water_ _  
_ _Somewhere there's a man_ _  
_ _Who's like the glimmer of the sunlight on the sea_ _  
_ _Somewhere there's a man_ _  
_ _Who's like a swell of endless music_ _  
_ _Somewhere he is singing_ _  
_ _And his song is meant for me_

Iris couldn't explain it, but somehow she just knew he was still out there. Deep down, she felt there was some kind of connection between the two of them. There was no other man like him, of that much she was completely certain. She'd been courted before by many different men, but there were all the same kind of sexist idiots and none had captured her heart or hand. But the owner of the voice…he was different in ways she could scarcely begin to explain and she just knew that his beautiful singing was meant for her and her alone. __

_And his voice_ _  
_ _It's sweet as angels sighing_ _  
_ _And his voice_ _  
_ _It's warm as summer sky_ _  
_ _And that sound_ _  
_ _It haunts my dreams_ _  
_ _And spins me round_ _  
_ _Until it seems_ _  
_ _I'm flying…_ _  
_ _His voice!_

Iris wondered where he'd come from, for in all her years, she'd never heard a voice like that of her savior's. It was so beautiful, so happy and yet so sad and somehow it always brought joy to Iris's heart to hear it when she was out sailing. Whenever Iris heard his voice, she had no fear, for she knew her guardian angel was watching over her. And yet as much his voice brought Iris joy, it was starting to drive her mad, for he consumed her thoughts both day and night.

No one but Wally or the family's physician and old friend, Henry, seemed to believe her when she spoke of her savior and his voice. Perhaps it was selfish of Iris to want to prove to her loved ones that the man she'd been dreaming of for so long was more than just a figment of her imagination, but it was what she felt. And if she proved he was real, then perhaps there was a chance that he might return her feelings and they could be together. __

 _I can sense his laughter_ _  
_ _In the ripple of the waves against the shoreline_ _  
_ _I can see him smiling_ _  
_ _In the moonlight as it settles on the sand_ _  
_ _I can feel him waiting_ _  
_ _Just beyond the pale horizon_ _  
_ _Singing out a melody too lovely to withstand_

Iris closed her eyes and dreamed of him. She had no means of explaining how, but she knew he was out there. He was there amongst the waves of the sea. She could sense it. Already she was imagining what he was like: how he might sound when he laughed with joy, how her heart fluttered when she saw him smile, the feel of his hand when it gently touched her face and how his song for her took her breath away. __

 _And his voice_ _  
_ _It's there as dusk is falling_ _  
_ _And his voice_ _  
_ _It's there as dawn steals by_ _  
_ _Pure and bright, it's always near_ _  
_ _All day, all night_ _  
_ _And still I hear it calling…_ _  
_ _His voice_ _  
_

It didn't matter how long it took, Iris was going to find him. He was always there, even now, she just needed to keep looking. Even if she couldn't see him, she could hear his beautiful song. When Iris found him, she would thank him for always being there when she needed him, for saving her life and if she thought he loved her then she would confess her own feelings and then they'd be together forever.

 __ _Strange as a dream..._ _  
_ _Real as the sea..._ _  
_ _If you can hear me now_ _  
_ _Come set me free..._ _  
_ _Come set me free!_

It was then that Iris heard it.

" _Ah…ah…ah…ah…_ "

Iris's heart leapt with excitement and anticipation. It was him. Her savior, the one to whom the voice belonged, he was there! But then her heart pounded with fear when she realized the voice was starting to become softer, as though he was leaving.

"Wait, please! Don't leave! I need to see you!" she called out. "I want to thank you!"

Quickly, Iris ran in direction of the voice, but when she arrived there was nothing there save for the sea crashing against a rock. Iris was disappointed but her spirit wasn't broken. He'd been there, she knew it. She wouldn't give up looking and one day, her efforts would pay off.

"If you're out there listening, hear this: I _will_ find you," she promised. "You don't need to be afraid. I'll wait for you."

There was no reply or any sound beyond that of the wind and waves.

XXX

Unbeknownst to Iris, she'd been right all along. Barry _had_ been there, listening to her and watching her. He'd snuck out when the rest of the kingdom had fallen asleep, unable to help himself. He'd needed to see Iris again, even if it was just from a distance. It'd brought joy beyond measure to Barry's heart to know that Iris cared for him as much as he cared for her.

Barry longed to make himself known to Iris, to cease hiding beneath the sea and behind rocks, but for the moment, his shyness was too great. He hoped that Iris's promise to wait for him was true, for soon enough when Barry's nervousness was gone, he would cease hiding make himself known to Iris and maybe then, they would have a chance. Maybe…

XXX

Several days later, Hartley was pacing and muttering to himself.

For the first time in many years, he wasn't his usual confident, fearless self. Hartley was due to give his two-week report to the Sea King and he was at a loss at what he was going to say. Granted Barry _had_ been behaving himself since rescuing Iris (Hartley had no knowledge of Barry's nighttime visits to the surface to see Iris) but Hartley knew that Barry's secret love for Iris was bound to get out. Everyone in Atlantis could see Barry was enamored with someone, but how long would it be before the identity of the woman was made known?

"Okay, I don't believe Harrison knows. But he's definitely suspicious. Neptune's beard! What am I going to tell him?" muttered Hartley.

Hartley wished he'd never opened his big mouth the day of the concert, then he wouldn't be in this mess. If Hartley didn't know of Barry and Iris, then he wouldn't be panicking and if he didn't know anything, then Hartley could honestly say that Barry no longer needed a chaperone—which was a job Hartley desperately wanted to be free of. But Hartley _did_ know and Barry _did_ need someone to watch him, so Hartley was trapped between a rock and a hard place.

It didn't help that Barry was lounging on the rock above Hartley, his hands nestled behind his head as he gazed at the surface while he yammered endlessly to himself about Iris.

"I wonder what Iris would say if she actually saw me, fin and all, and not just hear my voice. She might not take it well. But what if she _does?_ What do we do then?" Barry hoped Iris would accept him as a merman, but there was nothing to guarantee that. Not to mention that there were other factors to consider as well. Even if Iris _did_ accept Barry, what could come of their love? Barry was a merman and Iris was human. How could they make it work? Barry dismissed those thoughts. He couldn't think that way. He had to be positive. "Ah, it doesn't matter! We'd find some way to be together. I know we could."

Hartley got sick of listening at that point and decided to try and talk some sense into Barry. If Hartley could get Barry to give up this infatuation, then Hartley would have nothing to fret about when he had to report to the Sea King.

"Barry!" said Hartley, in frustration. "Stop talking crazy!"

"Oh, leave me alone, Hartley!" said Barry, annoyed. "If you'll excuse me, I need to go pay a visit to Iris. I'm not afraid anymore and I'm going to see her. I'm going to tell her everything."

Hartley gasped in horror. Quickly, he latched himself onto Barry's tailfins as the merman began to swim away.

"You're going to expose yourself?!" exclaimed Hartley. "Are you insane?! Barry, _please_ , you need to get your head out of the clouds and back in the water where it belongs!"

Barry ignored Hartley. "When I get to her castle, I'll wait until Iris comes and when she's alone, I'll sing to her. When she gets close enough, I'll show myself and tell her everything—"

" _Down here_ is your home!" interrupted Hartley, in exasperation. He sighed as he got right in front of Barry's face. "Barry, please, listen to me. The human world, it's a mess. Life under the sea is better than anything they've got up there."

Barry raised a skeptical eyebrow, but didn't protest. He chose sit back down on his rock and hear Hartley out.

Pleased with the result he was getting, Hartley's musical instincts kicked in and he began to explain his reasoning in song with the help of other sea-creatures.

 __ _ **(Hartley)**_ _  
The seaweed is always greener  
In someone else's lake  
You dream about going up there  
But that is a big mistake  
Just look at the world around you  
Right here on the ocean floor  
Such wonderful things surround you  
What more is you looking for?_

As long as he lived, Hartley would never understand Barry's dreams of a life on the surface. For Hartley, life under the sea was paradise. It was one most only dreamed of but never hoped to actually obtain. Life under the sea was peaceful, beautiful and there was everything one could wish for in such a life. And as a prince, Barry's life was one of privilege, hardly worth sacrificing for time on land in Hartley's opinion. __

 _Under the sea, under the sea  
Darling its better down where its wetter  
Take it from me  
Up on the shore they work all day  
Out in the sun they slave away  
While we'e devoting full time to floating  
Under the sea_

Barry couldn't help but smile at the music and dancing.

Hartley didn't know it, but there were some aspects of Barry's life he liked under the sea. He loved the peacefulness, he loved exploring the deeper waters, playing with the fish and the music that merfolk played and of course, he loved his family. Was it so wrong that Barry wanted more than just the simple life he'd always known? __

_Down here all the fish is happy  
As after the waves they roll  
The fish on the land ain't happy  
They sad cause they're in the bowl  
The fish in the bowl is lucky  
They're in for a worser fate  
One day when the boss get hungry  
Guess who going be on the plate?_

Barry couldn't help but cringe a bit at the mention of the less-than-wonderful parts of human life.

It didn't help when a sad-looking bass who was floating in a bubble, came near Barry and when his bubble popped, he sank like a stone onto a rock near Barry. It was a harsh reminder than life on land wasn't paradise, but then again, life under the sea wasn't always perfect either. In Barry's eyes, human life wasn't completely different from that of a merman's, but he couldn't expect Hartley to understand that. __

 _Wo-no, under the sea  
Under the sea  
Nobody beat us, fry us and eat us  
In frickazee  
We what the land folks loves to cook  
Under the sea we off the hook  
We've got no troubles, life is the bubbles_

As Barry lay on his stomach, listening to the beautiful, upbeat melodies, he stroked a seemingly ordinary patch of sea-flowers.

Suddenly, the sea-flowers popped out of the ground, revealing a special species of seahorses that tickled Barry as they swam around him and nuzzled his sides. It was all good fun and soon Barry was joining in with others, softly singing to himself and dancing along to the music. It gave Hartley hope that he was getting through to Barry at long last. __

_Under the sea (under the sea)  
Under the sea (under the sea)  
Since life is sweet here, we got the beat here  
Naturally (naturally-ee-ee-ee)  
Even the sturgeon and the ray  
They get the urge and start to play  
We've got the spirit, you've got to hear it  
Under the sea_

There was so much to gain from a life under the sea and a song that only those who were willing to listen to could hear. Everyone was friends, everyone cared, there was little to no troubles to be found in a life under the sea. It was wonderful. How could anyone wish for a different life? __

 _The lute play the flute  
The carp play the harp  
The plaice play the bass and they soundin' sharp  
The bass play the brass  
The chub play the tub  
The fluke is the duke of soul (yeah)  
The ray, he can play the lings on the strings  
The trout acting out  
The blackfish he sings  
The smelt and the sprat  
They know where it's at  
And oh, that blowfish blow!_

While all the singing and dancing was going on, Linda crept up behind Barry, who had resumed sitting and listening while bobbing his head to the music, and she tapped on his shoulder to get his attention. She was excited as she had a special surprise planned for her best friend and couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he saw it.

When Barry looked at Linda, she whispered into his ear of the secret surprise she had for him. Barry's face lit up with anticipation and then he allowed Linda to place a blindfold over his eyes before she led him away from all the merrymaking.

No one noticed Barry's sudden absence and the music continued playing. __

 _Yeah, under the sea (under the sea)  
Under the sea (under the sea)  
When the sardine begin the beguine  
It's music to me (music is to me)  
What do they got, a lot of sand?  
We've got a hot crustacean band  
Each little clam here know how to jam here  
Under the sea  
Each little slug here cutting a rug here  
Under the sea  
Each little snail here know how to wail here  
That's why it's hotter under the water  
Yeah, we're in luck here down under the muck here  
Under the sea_

The music came to a screeching halt when everyone who was singing and dancing gathered at Barry's rock, expecting an applause or something of the like, only to find the merman long gone.

Hartley sighed in disappointment as the other sea creatures swam away. "One of these days, I'm going to nail that brat's fins to the floor!"

" _Hartley!_ "

Hartley looked up at the sound of his name being called and saw the Sea King's herald swimming towards him.

"Hartley, I've been looking all over for you!" said Tornado. "I have an urgent message for you from King Harrison."

Hartley's heart skipped a beat. "What is it?"

"He wants to see you right away. Something about Barry," said Tornado.

 _Sweet Davy Jones_ , thought Hartley. _He knows!_

XXX

Harrison sat alone in his throne room, smiling to himself as he thought of Barry's good fortune.

Despite having that Linda girl as a best friend, Barry had always seemed a bit lonely, which was why Harrison was glad Barry had found true love. All he truly wanted for his family members was happiness. If Barry's true love made him happy, Harrison would gladly bless their union. And besides, disregarding Barry's fondness for humans, Barry was a fine young merman. He was a kind, intelligent and handsome prince, any mermaid would be lucky to have him.

So now the question was, who was the lucky mermaid? Despite Barry's blabbermouth tendencies, there were times when he was good when it came to keeping secrets—if it involved a surprise for someone or if it was something Barry wasn't ready to discuss—which meant that the only way for Harrison to get his answers was to inquire to Hartley. Hopefully the crab had some knowledge of Barry's newfound love, assuming that Barry hadn't given him the slip during the past two weeks.

"You wanted to see me, Your Majesty?"

Harrison was snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of Hartley's voice. The little crab was at the foot of Harrison's throne.

"Yes, Hartley, I did. Please, come closer," said Harrison.

Hartley swam up to the armrest of Harrison's throne and made himself comfortable. "I presume this is about Barry's actions over the past two weeks? If he's been behaving himself?"

"Yes. I would like to know all about that. However I'm less concerned about any trip Barry's made to the surface and more curious about his love life," said Harrison.

Hartley gulped rather nervously, which didn't go unnoticed. "His love life, Your Majesty?"

Harrison nodded. "Yes. It's come to my attention that Barry's fallen in love. However, no one seems to know who exactly has captured Barry's heart. You wouldn't happen to know anything, would you, Hartley?"

Under Harrison's soul piercing gaze and as his trident was teasingly poked into Hartley's chest, Hartley lost his composure and cracked like an egg.

"I'm so sorry, sire! I failed you! But it wasn't my fault!" blurted out Hartley. "Barry's stubborn and he wouldn't listen! I told him to stay away from humans! They're bad and trouble—"

"Humans?!" interrupted Harrison, furiously. " _WHAT ABOUT HUMANS?!_ "

Too late, Hartley realized his mistake and tried to cover it up, but the damage had been done.

XXX

Meanwhile, Barry was being dragged off to who-know-where by Linda.

He hadn't a clue where they were going or what exactly Linda had planned, only that it was going to be a surprise she knew he'd love.

"Linda, how much longer before I can take this off?" Barry asked, referring to the blindfold.

"Just another minute. We're almost to your surprise," said Linda. She then stopped pulling him. "Okay, take it off and see what I've got you. You're going to love it, Barry!"

Barry took off the blindfold and then he looked astonished at the sight of Iris's statue on the floor of the grotto where they stored their human treasures.

"Oh, Linda…" Barry spun Linda around in his arms before hugging her tight. "Linda, you're the best! Thank you so much!"

Linda grinned as she returned the embrace. "You're welcome, Bar."

Barry broke apart from Linda and swam over to the statue. He touched the statue's face as though he were imagining he was actually caressing Iris's cheek.

"Iris may not have liked it, but I think it's perfect. It looks just like her. It even has her eyes," said Barry. He felt giddy like a teenager with their first crush as he bowed to the statue. "Would you care to dance, Iris?"

Iris's statue didn't reply, but Barry still felt like flying, he was so happy. Linda laughed at her friend as he "danced" with the statue, but then their amusement came to a screeching halt when Barry inhaled sharply at the sight of Harrison in the entrance of the grotto.

"Grandfather!" he gasped.

Linda shrank back in fear, as did Barry. It was then that Barry spotted Hartley peering out from behind a stone, looking both frightened and ashamed. Barry didn't need to ask how Harrison had found the grotto. It was clear that Hartley had betrayed Barry's secret to the Sea King, even though Barry had trusted the crab. Barry felt hurt by Hartley's betrayal but couldn't dwell on it as Harrison swam forward, looking far angrier and scarier than Barry had ever seen him before.

"Grandfather…" began Barry. "I…"

"I consider myself a reasonable merman," said Harrison, ignoring Barry's words. His tone was cold and emotionless, but his eyes revealed the depth of his anger. "I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed without question. I don't expect those rules to be defied, _especially_ not by my own blood-kin!"

"Grandfather, I—" began Barry.

"I'm only going ask you my questions once, Barry, and I expect you to answer me truthfully. This place…these _things_ …" said Harrison, as he looked disgustedly at the collection. "You've been hoarding them behind my back?"

"Yes," admitted Barry. "But I didn't start it. My mother did. She loved humans, you know that. I continued it so I could keep part of her alive."

Barry didn't regret his actions, but he still felt a twinge of fear of Harrison's anger.

"I see. And is it true that you rescued a human princess from drowning?" demanded Harrison, furiously.

Barry didn't deny it. "Yes. I did. I _had_ to." And if given the chance to repeat that day, Barry would happy make the same choice with no regrets.

Harrison didn't like Barry's answer. "You ' _had_ to.' No, actually, you didn't. You _chose_ to and in doing so, you broke one of the most ancient laws of our kind! Contact between humans and merpeople is forbidden! Barry, you know that! _Everyone_ knows that!"

"I couldn't just let her die when I could've saved her!" protested Barry.

In Barry's eyes, there was no justification for letting an innocent soul die. His conscience wouldn't abide by it.

"One less human to worry about!" spat Harrison.

Barry's eyes darkened with anger. "You can't judge Iris like that! You don't even know her!"

" _Know her?!_ I don't need to know her! Humans are all the same!" growled Harrison. "Spineless, savage monsters who destroy everything they touch! They're the heartless _scum_ that took your mother from me!"

"I don't care what you think of them!" yelled Barry. "I want to be part of their world!"

Barry's words were a mistake, for no sooner had he said them, Harrison's dark eyes became like two narrow slits of fire.

"Bartholomew, listen to me very carefully. _This_ is where you belong!" said Harrison.

"You don't understand—!" protested Barry.

"For once, just listen! Will you? That savage brute would kill you in the world above!" said Harrison, furiously.

Barry refused to back down. "Iris isn't a barbarian!"

Harrison refused to listen.

 __ _Don't try that same old song!_ _  
_ _I'll have you grounded 'til next year!_ _  
_ _Am I clear?_ _  
_ _Don't go near that world above!_

"I'm not a child anymore!" cried Barry. In a moment of desperation, he blurted out, "Grandfather, I love her!"

Too late, Barry realized the mistake he'd made in his confession of his love for Iris, for Harrison's rage increased a hundredfold and the look of fury on Harrison's face caused Barry to hide behind Iris's statue and bury his face in the crook of her neck.

"No!" hissed Harrison. "Have you lost your senses completely? She's a human! You're a merman!"

"It doesn't matter! I don't care!" said Barry, stubbornly.

"So help me, Barry! I'm going to get through to you!" roared Harrison. His triton began to hum and glow with power. "And if this is the only way— _so be it!_ " __

 _I'm still the king here – my word is law!_ _  
_ _This filth you bring here is the final straw!_ _  
_ _And push, my grandson, has come to shove!_ _  
_ _I'll make you obey_ _  
_ _Till you do as I say!_ _  
_ _I don't care, come what may!_ _  
_ _But I'll keep you away_ _  
_ _From that cruel, harsh, cold, vile world above!_

To Barry's horror, Harrison used the power of his trident to destroy Barry's treasures.

"Grandfather, no! This is my mother's!" cried Barry. "Grandfather, stop it! Please!"

Harrison didn't listen. He just destroyed everything he saw, whether it was dangerous or not, including the music box Nora and Barry had both loved.

Then Harrison turned his trident to Iris's statue causing Barry to grab Harrison's arm to try and stop his rampaging grandfather.

"GRANDFATHER, _NO!_ " cried Barry.

But Harrison destroyed the statue, just like he destroyed everything else. One blast from the trident blew it into a million pieces.

When the dust settled, there was nothing left of Barry's treasures except for broken pieces and ash from the trident's destructive power.

Barry trembled as he felt his heart breaking. Everything that his mother had collected, years' worth of memories, one of the few things he had connecting him to Iris…all of it was gone, just gone. Without another word, he buried his face in his arms and began to cry.

At the sight of his grandson's heartbreak, Harrison felt a twinge of guilt and a sad look flickered across his face, but he didn't say a word as he then left the grotto.

Once Harrison was gone, Linda swam over to Barry and reached out to him. "Barry…oh, Barry, I'm so sorry," she whispered.

There was no reply from Barry save for more sobs.

Hartley hesitantly approached them. "Barry…" he began.

"Get out, Hartley," said Linda, before Barry could speak. She didn't raise her voice, but it was clear that she was barely controlling her anger and the look of pure fury in Linda's eyes frightened Hartley. "Just go away. _Now_."

Hartley hesitated but then did as commanded and left the grotto.

"Oh, Barry…" Linda gently tugged on Barry's shoulder until he lifted her head and looked at her with sad eyes. "Do you want me to hold you?"

Barry shook his head. "I just want to be alone for a few minutes."

Linda's heart broke at the devastation in Barry's voice. The last time she'd seen him this broken was when his mother died. She wanted to refuse Barry's request, but when he gave her a pleading look, she found herself unable to do so, and so with a heavy heart, she complied.

"I'll be right outside," she promised.

When Linda had left, Barry resumed crying into his arms, his mind was abuzz with thoughts. Barry couldn't understand how Harrison could've done this. Barry's collection was one of the few things he had of his mother, to keep her memory alive. How could Harrison, a merman who claimed to love his blood-kin destroy something so precious, one of the few things Barry loved, and cause Barry so much misery simply because of a difference of opinion of what was right? Now it was all gone and it felt like Barry had lost his mother all over again.

Barry remained like that until voices from up above diverted Barry's attention. Two eels, Zoom and Zolomon, swam around Barry. Their heads were close together as they spoke in almost hypnotic voices.

"Poor child," said Zoom. "Poor sweet, child."

"So tragic, so misunderstood," said Zolomon. "He has a very serious probably, hasn't he?"

Zoom nodded in agreement. "If only there were something we could do."

"But there _is_ something," said Zolomon, with a glint in his eyes.

Barry sniffled as he got a better look at the two eels. "Excuse me, but who're you two? Why're you here?" Barry had never met the eels before and he couldn't imagine what they'd possibly want with him of all merpeople.

"Don't be scared," said Zoom, as he gave a tiny bow to Barry. Though his tone was gentle, there was something about him and his sibling that unsettled Barry. "I'm Zoom and this is my brother, Zolomon. We represent someone who can help you. Someone who can make all your dreams come true."

Barry looked at them suspiciously. "Why would your employer help _me?_ "

"Why wouldn't he, is the real question," said Zolomon. "He makes a living helping those less fortunate. And it's clear you deserve his help more than anyone we've seen so far today. Don't you agree, brother?"

"Oh, indeed!" said Zoom, in agreement.

 _ **(Zoom)**_ _  
_ _Sweet child_ _  
Poor child  
_ _So tragic_ _  
_ _So misunderstood_

 _ **(Zolomon)**_ _ **  
**_ _Dear child_ _  
_ _Sad child_ _  
_ _Life's looking_ _  
_ _Shall we say, not good_ _  
_ _No._ _  
_

"I don't understand," said Barry. "Who is it exactly that you represent?"

"Who indeed!" said Zoom, grinning.

 _ **(Both)**_ _  
_ _Who will ease his woes and worries?_ _  
_ _Who'll help him get his woman?_ _  
_ _Sweet child! Perhaps the Sea Warlock can!_

Barry's blood ran cold and he paled at the mention of the Sea Warlock.

"Mother of Poseidon!" gasped Barry, as his hand flew to his heart. "You can't possibly mean Great-Uncle Eobard?" Although the idea of consulting the Sea Warlock for help was tempting, it was also terrifying, for although Barry had never met Eobard as he'd been banished when Barry was an infant, the Sea Warlock's reputation was infamous.

Zoom nodded. "Of course."

"You can't really expect me to go to him! Everyone says Eobard's magic is evil, that _he's_ evil and he can't be trusted," protested Barry. He forced herself to look away from the eels. "I'm sorry, but I just can't." If what Barry's grandfather had told him of Eobard's black magic was true, then Barry wanted no part of it.

 _ **(Zolomon)**_ _  
_ _He knows your dreams_ _  
_ _He'll grant your prayer_ _  
_ _He'll cast a charm_ _  
_ _A tiny spell_ _  
_

"Please, just go," said Barry. "Leave me alone."

But the two eels made no attempt to leave. Instead, they swam around Barry continued to speak of the glory of the Sea Warlock and make their offer more tempting with each and every word.

 _ **(Zoom)**_ _  
_ _Why the alarm?_ _  
_ _No will tell_ _  
_ _No one will care_ _  
_ _It's your affair!_ _  
_  
 _ **(Both)**_ _  
_ _Sweet child, dear child_ _  
_ _Poor child, sad child_ _  
_ _We'll bring you to his lair right now_ _  
_ _Bet in half a sec, your princess_ _  
_ _And you are reconciled!_ _  
_ _Together…forever…_ _  
_

"No!" said Barry, loudly.

His tone was firm, but his body was shaking. It was plain to see that it was killing him inside to refuse the eels' offer when he loved Iris so much that it hurt. "Thank you for coming, but please, just go away! Get out of here and leave me alone! _Now!_ "

Barry turned away and tightly closed his eyes, as though he were willing the eels to depart.

The two eels shrugged their shoulders and began to leave.

"Suit yourself," said Zolomon.

"It was only a suggestion," said Zoom.

As they left, Zolomon flicked the face of Iris's statue, which had miraculously survived the destruction, towards Barry with his tail. When it clattered to the ground, the noise caught Barry's attention. Barry picked up the statue's face and gazed at it before he glanced at the Iris's mother's wedding ring hanging on his neck.

Thoughts of Iris consumed him and he thought of his life in the sea. For all his struggles, Barry had never managed to truly fit in with the merpeople of Atlantis. His only family member that had truly understood him had been gone for thirteen years. Nora's relationship with Barry's father had ended in heartbreak, but she'd never regretted it and she'd always told Barry that love was worth whatever risk and pain it called for.

Barry thought of what would happen with the two choices he had before him. If he went home, he'd always be the misfit parentless merman who didn't truly belong with his people or even his family and Harrison would never cease trying to control him. But if Barry were to take a chance, a leap of faith and possibly find true love in Iris's awaiting arms, a true home to call his own and happiness beyond measure…

"Wait!" he said, loudly.

Knowing the merman was hooked, Zolomon and Zoom turned around and happily said in unison, "Yes…?"

Barry took a deep breath. "Take me to Eobard."

XXX

Outside the entrance to the grotto, both Hartley and Linda were anxiously pacing.

Linda had given Hartley the scolding of his life for betraying Barry's secret and she'd even smacked the crab once for good measure, and now she was swimming back and forth anxiously as she was worried about Barry.

Hartley rarely felt guilt or did apologies. And during this rare time, he felt guilt beyond measure for causing Barry so much grief and breaking the Barry had placed in him by telling Harrison of Barry's secret and he wished to apologize and attempt to make amends.

"Barry's been alone too long. I think I should go check on him," said Linda. "He's really upset."

"I'll come with you," said Hartley. There was regret in his tiny black eyes. "And for the record, I never meant to tell the Sea King anything. I truly am sorry." Hartley hadn't intended to tell Harrison of Barry's love for Iris. He'd just been cornered and it'd slipped out. If Hartley could reverse what he'd done, then he would. "I'll do anything to make it up to Barry."

"You had better," said Linda, darkly. "And I'll be there to ensure that you do." If Linda had her way, Hartley would be a crab cake as punishment for his actions. And it was going to be a long time before she would forgive the little crab.

"I'll grovel before him if I have to!" promised Hartley. "I'll—what in Neptune's name?"

Shadows fell upon Hartley and Linda, they saw Barry swimming away with a pair of eels that Hartley knew didn't belong in Atlantis.

His apology forgotten, Hartley swam up to Barry with Linda close behind him. "Barry, just what do you think you're doing with these riffraff?"

Barry raised his chin defiantly at Hartley. "I'm going to see Eobard."

Linda froze, stunned by Barry's confession. " _Eobard?_ Barry—"

Hartley let out a horrified shriek as he grabbed Barry's tailfins. "Are you insane? You can't! You don't know what Eobard's like! He's a _demon_ , He's a _monster_ —!"

"Why don't you go tell my grandfather, then?" said Barry, angrily. His green eyes, normally so kind and calm, were blazing with anger as he shook Hartley off. "It's what you're good at, isn't it?"

For the first time in his life, Hartley struggled for a reply. "But I—ah! Forget it!" He wasn't going to inform the Sea King yet, but he wasn't about to let Barry go alone. "Come on, Linda!" So, with some reluctance and fear, Hartley and Linda followed Barry to Eobard's lair.

XXX

Eobard the Sea Warlock resided in the ginormous blackened remains of an ancient, extinct sea-creature.

Bright, gold-colored luminescent lights glowed, giving the lair an eerie feel to it. Inside the lair itself were curled strands of gold seaweed, a cauldron lay closed up on the floor, an enormous black and gold shell bed hung on the wall along with shelves full of potion ingredients and a vanity stand was in the corner. There were also dozens of polyps on the floor of the entrance that were looking at Barry with terror.

One of them grabbed Barry and tried to pull him in the opposite direction, but Barry forced the polyp off his arm. Barry shuddered as he swam in the closer and then hovered in the doorway.

"Come in. Come in, my grandnephew," said a voice. "We mustn't lurk in doorways. It's rude. One might question your upbringing."

Barry forced himself to ignore the pounding of his heart as Eobard slid out of his sea bed. Eobard's face was partially concealed by a dark hooded cloak he wore, but Barry could make out his bright, searing red eyes, and Barry was also shocked to see that Eobard wasn't a merman. Eobard's lower body was that of an octopus with long, dark yellow tentacles with red suction cups.

"My, how you've grown, Barry," said Eobard. "I haven't seen you since you were a baby and I must say, I was quite correct when I said to Nora that you'd grow up looking like your father."

Barry's throat tightened at the mention of his parents. "You…you know my father?"

"Not personally, no. But I am the reason Nora's star-crossed relationship lasted as long as it did," said Eobard, with a glint in his eyes. "I won't bore you with the details, but the gist of it is, Nora's love for your father was forbidden, it was her most closely-guarded secret. I was the reason it lasted as long as it did. Naturally, she begged me to make it last forever, and I did my best, but magic comes with a price and when your mother failed to fulfill it, she was left as she was—with a broken heart and her most cherished treasure, you."

Barry was stunned by what he was hearing and was silent. _So, that's why I grew up without my dad. If Mom's relationship was forbidden and she went to Eobard to make it last forever, does that mean that my dad's a…?_

"Is there something wrong?" said Eobard, snapping Barry out of his thoughts. "You're staring and have barely said a word. That's rude."

"What? No! No, nothing's wrong!" said Barry, quickly. "I'm sorry. It's just…I'm just a little nervous. I've never met you before and I just didn't know what to expect."

Eobard nodded understandingly. "It's quite a forgivable sin. I can only imagine what your horrid grandfather's told you about me."

"He didn't tell me much, and what little he did…well…" Barry's voice wandered off. He didn't know how to tell Eobard of what he'd been told without offending the Sea Warlock.

Eobard seemed to guess Barry's thoughts and he scowled. "Oh, that brother of mine. I don't know what I'm going to do with him. But in the meantime, you should know that anything he told you nothing but the ramblings of a stubborn merman who refused to accept what was different, what he didn't understand. What I did with my powers during my brief reign as the second King of the Sea, I did out of necessity to protect myself and my people, nothing more. But the magic I wield, it's so very different from your grandfather's, so naturally, when I refused to bow down to his narrow-minded, prejudiced nature, I was exiled. If you have trouble believing me, then answer me this: can you honestly say Harrison has never once not acted irrationally or unreasonably when he's met with something he doesn't understand, even if it's innocent?"

"No," Barry admitted. He hung his head as thought of all the disagreements he'd had with Harrison over humans and what he'd just done to Barry's grotto. Harrison had refused to accept that Barry had done the right thing by saving Iris's life or believe that Iris was a good person even though she was human and not a mermaid.

Eobard patted Barry's shoulder. "There, there. It's not so bad. You'll find that I can be what your grandfather isn't. Now, let's change the subject and get away from this dreadful mood, shall we?"

"Yes, of course," said Barry.

Eobard smiled at Barry. "Good." He snapped his fingers, causing two seats to magically appear and then they sat down. "Now, to business. You're here because you've fallen in love with this princess in the kingdom above. Not that I blame you, she is quite a catch, isn't she?"

"Iris isn't just a good catch. She's everything I've dreamed of," admitted Barry. "She's beautiful, kind, intelligent, brave…but I can't be with her while I'm like this. I'd give anything to be part of her world, but I can't."

"Then the answer to your problem's simple. The only way to get what you want is to become a human yourself," said Eobard.

Barry inhaled sharply. Become human? Actually _become_ human? Barry had always dreamed of that, but knowing it could actually happen took his breath away and to hear that Eobard would grant Barry's wish, startled him.

"You'd really do that for me?" said Barry, in disbelief.

Eobard smiled sweetly. "My dear, sweet boy, that's what I do. It's what I _live_ for, to help unfortunate merfolk like yourselves. Poor souls with no one else to turn to."

 __ _I admit that in the past I've been a nasty_ _  
_ _They weren't kidding when they called me, kind of strange_ _  
_ _But you'll find that nowadays_ _  
_ _I've mended all my ways_ _  
_ _Repented, seen the light, and made a change_ _  
_ _True? Yes._ _  
_ _And I fortunately know a little magic_ _  
_ _It's a talent that I always have possessed_ _  
_ _And dear lady, please don't laugh_ _  
_ _I use it on behalf_ _  
_ _Of the miserable, the lonely, and depressed_

Out of the corner of his mouth, Eobard hissed, " _Pathetic!_ " Fortunately, Barry hadn't overheard and then Eobard swam over to the cauldron, which opened when he waved his hand over it and then the ghostly images of a mermaid and a merman appeared inside. The mermaid was fat and unhappy and the merman was deathly skinny and looked miserable.

 __ _Poor unfortunate souls_ _  
_ _In pain, in need_ _  
_ _This one longing to be thinner_ _  
_ _That one wants to get the girl_ _  
_ _And do I help them?_ _  
_ _Yes, indeed_ _  
_ _Those poor unfortunate souls_ _  
_ _So sad, so true_ _  
_ _They come flocking to my cauldron_ _  
_ _Crying, "Spells, Eobard, please!"_ _  
_ _And I help them!_ _  
_ _Yes I do_

Eobard snapped his fingers and the images of the mermaid and merman changed.

The merman became fit as fiddle and more handsome and the mermaid became slender and far more beautiful. They both looked immensely happy as they embraced each other. __

_Now it's happened once or twice_ _  
_ _Someone couldn't pay the price_ _  
_ _And I'm afraid I had to rake them across the coals_ _  
_ _Yes I've had the odd complaint_ _  
_ _But on the whole I've been a saint_ _  
_ _To those poor unfortunate souls_

For a moment, all was well, but then Eobard clenched her fist and the two merfolk were changed into the polyps littered Eobard's floor. But Barry hadn't the time to dwell on it as Eobard grabbed Barry with Eobard's tentacles and dragged Barry to the cauldron.

"Here's the deal. I'll cast a spell that'll turn you into humans for a period of three days. Got that? _Three days_. Now, listen carefully, this is important." Eobard waved his hand and images of Barry and Iris appeared in the cauldron. "There's only one thing capable of either breaking or forever binding a spell and that's True Love's Kiss. If Iris gives you True Love's Kiss before the sun sets on the third day, you will not only be human, but you'll be able to choose between whichever world you wish to be in, for as long as you desire."

"And what happens if I _don't_ receive True Love's Kiss?" asked Barry, warily. Eobard just said that his magic came with a price, so what would Barry's failure cost?

Eobard grinned. "That's simple. You'll turn back into a merman and you'll belong to me until if or when I see fit to release you from my service."

Linda and Hartley, who'd been hiding and quietly listening, exchanged horrified looks at the thought of Barry being Eobard's slave.

"Barry, you can't!" hissed Linda.

"Are you out of your mind? No!" hissed Hartley.

But they were both silenced by Zolomon and Zoom.

"So, have we got a deal?" asked Eobard.

"Uh…" It then settled on Barry what he was asking for and he hesitated. "If I become human and Harrison finds out about this, I'll never be able to return to the sea. He'll banish me. I'll never be with Grandfather or my cousins again." Regardless of their fights, Barry did care about his grandfather and he loved his cousins dearly. Not to mention, he'd be leaving Linda, his best friend, alone. The thought of giving them up forever caused her heart to ache. "And if this all backfires, I'll be alone."

"Not necessarily," said Eobard, as he raised a finger. "You forget, that if you succeed, then the spell I'll cast will allow you to have the ability to choose between which world you wish to be in, whenever you so desire. And as for being alone, well, you'll always have your best friend here and you'll have me."

 _That's true. If I succeed, I'll be with Iris forever and if I don't, then I'll still have Linda and even Eobard with me_. The thought brought Barry some comfort but then he became serious. "You said that your magic comes with a price. If I consent to your terms of our bargain, what's the price I'll have to pay, Eobard?"

"Clever boy," said Eobard. "Since you've asked, the spell I'll cast requires a sacrifice, something precious that you'll lose but might get back _if_ you fulfill the terms of the bargain. But I'm not asking for very much, just a token really, a trifle. What I want from you, dear boy, is…your voice."

Barry was taken aback and his hand flew to his throat. "My _voice?_ "

"You've got it, son," said Eobard, flatly. "No more talking, singing, zip!"

Barry couldn't believe what was being asked of him. Give up his voice? How would he manage without it? "But without my voice, how can I—?"

"You'll have your looks!" interrupted Eobard loudly. He made a smiling motion with his hands and swung his body this way and that. "Your handsome face! And don't underestimate the importance of body language, ha!"

 __ _The ladies up there don't like a lot of blabber_ _  
_ _They think a man who gossips is a bore!_ _  
_ _Yes, on land it's much preferred for gentleman not to say a word_ _  
_ _And after all dear, what is idle prattle for?_

Eobard went up to his shelves of ingredients and began tossing them into the cauldron, causing a multitude of bright lights to flash and giant mushroom-shaped smoke.

 __ _Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation!_ _  
_ _True ladies avoid it when they can_ _  
_ _But they dote and swoon and fawn_ _  
_ _On a gentleman who's withdrawn_ _  
_ _It's he who holds his tongue who gets the girl!_

Barry flinched as the cauldron's contents began exploding, frightening him.

Eobard didn't notice Barry's fear as he kept going on and on, trying to persuade Barry to accept the offer for the chance of a lifetime. __

_Come on you poor unfortunate soul_ _  
_ _Go ahead!_ _  
_ _Make your choice!_ _  
_ _I'm a very busy warlock and I haven't got all day_ _  
_ _It won't cost much_ _  
_ _Just your voice!_

Iris's image appeared in the cauldron along with Barry's and they were kissing, which made his heart ache and then suddenly, it vanished in a puff of bright red smoke. And then suddenly, a contract and fish bone pen appeared.

 __ _You poor unfortunate soul_ _  
_ _It's sad but true_ _  
_ _If you want to cross the bridge, my sweet_ _  
_ _You've got the pay the toll_ _  
_ _Take a gulp and take a breath_ _  
_ _And go ahead and sign the scroll!_ _  
_ _(Zolomon, Zoom, now I've got him, boys!)_ _  
_ _The boss is on a roll_ _  
_ _This poor unfortunate soul_

Realizing it was now or never, Barry didn't hesitate. He grabbed the quill and then quickly signed his name. True love was worth any price he had to pay.

Then suddenly, the contracts and quills disappeared and Eobard looked smug beyond words. She then began waving her hands over the cauldron and chanting the incantation. __

_Beluga selvruga_ _  
_ _Come winds of the Caspian Sea_ _  
_ _Larengix glaucitis_ _  
_ _Et max laryngitis_ _  
_ _La voce to me_

Bright, green lights swirled around Barry and Eobard, surrounding them and then two ghostly hands appeared. Eobard's red eyes glowed even more brightly and he looked frightening, as his voice became distorted as he said, "Now, _sing!_ " _  
_Barry took a deep breath and then began to sing. " _Ah…ah…ah…_ "

"Keep singing!" said Eobard.

The ghostly hands went straight into Barry's throat and then Barry felt strange as they pulled out a golden sphere. Barry clutched his throat when he realized that even though he could hear himself singing, his voice was gone and then it became trapped inside Eobard's shell pendant.

Eobard then began to cackle as Barry was yanked up into a giant golden bubble.

Although Eobard found the transformation amusing, the same could not be said for Barry or even Hartley and Linda. Pain beyond pain such as Barry had never known overwhelmed him as his gills disappeared and his red fin split into two pale legs. Then suddenly, it was over, and Barry's strength was sapped, and he was unable to breathe or even swim well.

Quickly, Harley and Linda swam over to Barry and grabbed him. They then swam as quickly as they could to the surface and then to the seashore.


	5. One Step Closer

**One Step Closer**

Upon above on land, Iris was taking a walk along the seashore with Wally and softly humming the song Barry sang to her.

Iris knew she was acting like a child with a crush, but she couldn't help it. She was enamored with the man who'd saved her that night of the storm. She couldn't stop thinking about him, about his voice. She longed to find her rescuer, to speak with him and thank him and so much more, but so far, all her attempts had been fruitless.

Iris sighed as she slumped against a large rock.

"What's wrong, Aunt Iris?" asked Wally.

"Nothing, sweetheart. I'm just thinking about… _him_ ," said Iris. She ran her hands through her hair. "I can't get him out of my head. I've looked everywhere, Wally. Where could he be?"

Wally sat down beside his aunt and snuggled close. "You'll find him, Auntie. I know it."

Iris smiled and kissed her nephew's head. "You're sweet. Thank you."

But even so, she wondered. _Will I ever find him?_

XXX

On the other side of the beach, not too far from Iris's castle, Barry lay slumped facedown against a rock, his face pillowed in his arms. He was exhausted and sore from what he'd just experienced. His companions fared no better. Hartley and Linda lay slumped against rocks, both about ready to drop dead from their own tiredness from the exhausting swim. Despite how skinny Barry was, he was quite heavy.

As Barry's fogginess cleared, he turned over and brushed his bangs out of his face and then pulled his knees closer to his chest.

 _Wait—knees?!_

Barry's eyes widened in shocked delight as he lifted one of his legs and realized that Eobard had done as promised. Barry's gills and red fin were gone. His neck was now smooth and bore no signs of it ever having had gills and now he had two legs. Better still, as part of Eobard's spell, Barry now wore a torn-up shirt and pants, creating the illusion that he'd just survived a shipwreck.

 _It's real. I'm human. I'm actually human!_

Excitedly, Barry wiggled his toes, unable to truly believe what he'd dreamed of was finally real.

"Well, look at what the catfish dragged in!" Cisco chortled as he flew around them and then sat down on Barry outstretched leg. Cisco looked puzzled as he rubbed his feathered head with his wing. "Look at you! There's something different about you, Bear. Wait, don't tell me. Let me guess. New hairdo? You've been using the hairbrush, right?"

Barry grinned as he shook his head.

Cisco frowned. "No? Then maybe you've got a new pendant?"

Barry shook his head again and began jiggling his leg, hoping Cisco would get the hint.

"No new pendant," muttered Cisco. "I got to admit, I can't put my foot on it right now, but if I just stand here long enough—"

"HE'S GOT LEGS, YOU IDIOT!" yelled Hartley, making the seagull jump a foot and land on the rock Hartley sat on. "For Neptune's sake, are you completely blind or just plain stupid? Barry traded his voice to the Sea Warlock and got legs! For Neptune's sake!"

Cisco held up his wings. "Calm down, you cranky old crab. I can see he's human now. I was just kidding. Yeesh. Take a joke."

Hartley scowled at him. "Well, _don't!_ This isn't a time for joking!"

"Hartley's right. We've got a real crisis on our hands, Cisco. If Iris doesn't give Barry True Love's Kiss before the sun sets in three days' time, he's going to belong to Eobard _forever!_ " said Linda.

Barry ignored Hartley's ranting as he tried to take his first steps as a human. He managed to take three or four towards the shore, but because he was unaccustomed to legs, it didn't take long before he fell back into the sea and heavily splashed his friends. While Linda and Cisco found it rather amusing and tried to help Barry to stand by handing him some rope that was left tied to the rock, Hartley panicked once again.

"Just _look_ at him! On legs! On _human legs!_ My nerves are shot! This is a catastrophe! What would her grandfather say if he could see Barry right now?" Hartley gasped in horror at the thought of the Sea King's wrath. "Oh, sweet Neptune's beard! I know what he'd say! The Sea King won't just have my career; he'll have my _head_ when he finds out about this!" Hartley placed his hands on his hips and then began walking into the sea.

"Where're you going?" asked Linda.

"Where do you think, you idiotic fool?" snapped Hartley. "I'm not going to sit around and wait for my execution date! I'm going back home right now and tell him like I should've done in the first place—AND DON'T YOU SHAKE YOUR HEAD AT ME, YOUNG MAN!"

While Hartley had been trying to go back to Atlantis, Barry had quickly scooped him up in his hands and was frantically shaking his head while mouthing, " _Please, no!_ "

"Maybe there's still time," continued Hartley. "Maybe we can talk to Eobard, get him to return your voice and undo the spell, that way you could go home and be with all the normal fish. And then you can be…can be…just miserable for the rest of your life." Hartley's voice wandered off at the devastated look on Barry's face and he found himself unable to deny Barry's wishes. Hartley sighed. "I must be out of my mind, but fine. I'll help you find your princess."

Barry's face immediately brightened and then he hugged Hartley to his chest in gratitude.

"Enough with all the mushiness!" said Hartley. But his tone was soft and gentle instead of stern as it usually was. "We've got work to do. We've got to find the princess."

"Actually, I think what we need to do is help Barry learn to walk. Otherwise, no one's going to believe he's been human all his life," said Cisco. "And fortunately, I happen to be a decent teacher in all things human. Once he's got a bit of practice under her belt, I'll go find Iris."

"So, teach him already, featherbrain!" said Hartley, impatiently. "The clock's ticking!"

Cisco glared at Hartley and then began teaching Barry to walk. "Walking's not so hard, Barry. Just take it slowly. Stand straight and then put one foot in front of the other. Like so…left foot, right foot…"

Twenty minutes later, Barry's steps were still shaky but he was walking far better than he had before, which was a considerable improvement. Hartley was now in the pocket of Barry's shirt, having decided it was the best way to keep close for the next three days.

Barry had just climbed onto a large rock on the shore when he heard a voice say, "Mr. Merman, is that you?"

As Hartley ducked his head down into the safety of Barry's shirt pocket, Cisco flew away and Linda dove into the sea, Barry froze as Wally appeared out nowhere and then the young boy's face lit up as he ran over to Barry's side.

"It _is_ you! Aunt Iris! Aunt Iris!" called Wally. "Come see who I found!"

Barry found himself unable to breathe as Iris stepped into view, looking both frantic and annoyed with her nephew.

"Wally, you can't go running off like that! I've told you a hundred times—oh." Iris's voice wandered off when she saw Barry. "Oh, hello."

Barry smiled as he nervously smoothed his hair, rubbed the back of his neck and tried to ignore the butterflies in his stomach. All his dreams of this moment hadn't prepared him for the onslaught of emotions he felt right then and there.

Iris dusted herself clean of sand and then smiled as she approached Barry. "I'm sorry if my nephew bothered you, sir."

Barry shook his head and playfully ruffled Wally's hair, making the little boy smile. Wally hadn't bothered Barry in the slightest.

Iris looked pleased. "Good to know. Wally can be a handful, but he's harmless." When Barry leaned in a little closer Iris tilted her head as she looked at him intently and then she frowned. "You seem familiar to me. Have we met before?"

Barry eagerly nodded.

Iris's face lit up. "We _have_ met? I knew it. You're him! The one I've been looking for!" She placed her hands in Barry's. "I'm Princess Iris. What's your name?"

Barry tried to speak, but then his face fell as he remembered what he'd sacrificed to be human. He was mute and could tell Iris nothing.

Iris looked concerned. "What's wrong?"

Barry patted his throat and then ran his finger across it.

"You can't speak?" guessed Iris.

Barry sadly shook his head.

Iris's face fell in disappointment and Wally looked confused.

"Oh," said Iris, softly as she pulled away and turned her head downwards. "Then you couldn't be who I thought."

Barry felt disappointed and for a moment, he didn't know what to do, but then he remembered the wedding ring. He reached for the chain holding the ring on his neck and carefully took it off before patting Iris's hand to get her attention.

"What is it?" asked Iris. When Barry dangled the wedding ring on the chain in front of her, Iris's face lit up with stunned joy. "Is that my mother's wedding ring?"

Barry nodded and then slipped it onto Iris's neck.

Iris looked gratefully at Barry. "I lost this when I was sailing at sea a long time ago. I thought I'd never find it again. I don't know how you managed it, but thank you so much."

Barry smiled and then he leaned a little too close to the edge and slipped off the rock.

Quickly, Iris caught Barry and swept him into her arms before he injured himself. "Whoa! Careful! Careful, easy!" She gazed in concern at the embarrassed-looking young man in her arms as Barry steadied himself. "You've been something traumatic, haven't you?"

Barry nodded. It wasn't a lie as the transformation from merman to human _had_ left him a little shaken up and the process itself hadn't been pleasant.

Iris gave him a sympathetic look. "I know what that's like. I barely survived a storm at sea myself a little while ago. Do you have anywhere to stay? Anyone I can find for you?"

Barry shook his head. He was beginning to wish he'd thought this all the way through. Up on land, Barry was helpless. He had no one, no home and nothing except for the clothes on his back. He was at Iris's mercy.

"Well, don't worry," said Iris, kindly. "I'll take care of you. You can stay with my family for as long as you like. Would that be all right?"

Barry felt relieved as he nodded.

"He can stay in my room!" offered Wally.

"He'll stay in a guest room," said Iris, firmly. She glanced at Barry, who was standing steadier now. "If you're ready, we'll go now."

Barry nodded and with Iris's help, he walked with her and Wally to the castle.

XXX

Although Joe was somewhat hesitant and skeptical at first, once Iris explained Barry's situation, the former merman received a very warm welcome from Iris's household.

Barry was given his own room—one a with a grand view and that was filled with luxurious furniture and a bathroom adjacent to it, and supplied with everyday things Barry would need during his stay including a whole new wardrobe of clothes. He was treated with kindness from the castle servants who thought he was a nice, funny little fellow and treated like a prince.

Combined with the kindness he received, Barry also enjoyed being able to finally explore the interior of a human residence—he thought Iris's home was particularly beautiful—and examine the human objects in his room. Some of which, Barry recognized, others he did not, which made it all the more exciting for Barry. It meant there was more to learn, more to discover, and it made it one big adventure. Barry loved every minute of it. Everything he'd ever dreamed of, it was finally coming true. It was beyond his wildest of dreams and he had every intention of making it last forever.

After a relaxing hot bath, Barry began to get changed for dinner. It wasn't an easy process as Barry had never dressed before, but it wasn't long before he managed to slip on a pair of trousers and a clean shirt. He'd just finished buttoning the shirt when there was a knock on the door.

"Excuse me, sir, my name is Doctor Henry. I'm the family's physician. May I please come in?" said a male voice.

Unable to speak, Barry simply rose up and opened the door, only to stare in shock when he saw the face of the Royal Family's physician. Despite how the man had aged—which was only to be expected as it'd been thirteen years—Barry recognized Henry as his father.

"Hi, there," said Henry, smiling. "You must be Iris's guest. I understand you've been through a shipwreck recently. Iris asked me to check on you before dinner, just to make sure you're in good health. Do you mind?"

Barry numbly shook his head and took a seat on his bed while Henry opened his large handbag of medical tools.

 _Can it really be him? Is this man really my father?_ Barry didn't want to get his hopes up, but the man's resemblance to the image of the face of Barry's father in Barry's locket was too coincidental for Barry's liking. And if this man _was_ Barry's father, what would happen? Barry had always dreamed of a reunion with his father, but part of him worried. What if Barry was mistaken and Henry didn't accept Barry as his son? Or worse, what if they formed a close bond and ended up separated forever because Barry failed to receive True Love's Kiss?

"Young man, is something the matter?" asked Henry, concernedly as he pulled out a stethoscope. "You look upset."

Barry hesitated but then decided to take a chance. He held up a finger, signaling for Henry to wait a moment and then Barry took his locket out from under his shirt. He held it up, allowing Henry to see the name engraved on it, and then Barry opened the locket. The lullaby Barry loved so much played as images of Barry as an infant with his parents appeared in a glowing bubble. When the melody ceased playing, Barry closed the locket and looked at Henry.

Henry's hazel eyes were glistening with tears and he was trembling as he sat down beside Barry on the bed.

"Barry?" whispered Henry, his voice thick with emotion. "Is…is your mother a mermaid called Nora?"

Barry nodded as tears made their way to his eyes. " _Dad_ ," he mouthed.

Moments later, father and son were in a tight, tearful embrace.

"My boy…" sobbed Henry, as he ran his fingers through Barry's hair. "My son. Oh, my boy. You're here. You're really here."

Barry buried his face in the crook of Henry's neck and tightened his grip on Henry as he breathed in Henry's scent. All the dreams Barry had had growing up had not prepared him for this moment, for the onslaught of emotions that finally being with his father would bring. There were so many questions Barry wanted to ask, so much he wanted to know, but for now Barry was content to just remain in Henry's arms. The joy of feeling secure and loved in his father's arms was something Barry wanted to feel always.

Eventually, the two men broke apart. Henry held Barry's face in his hands as he wiped away his Barry's tears with the pads of his thumbs.

"I can't believe this. Look at you," said Henry. "You look amazing. You're all grown up and _human_. Are you okay?"

Barry nodded. He was perfectly fine.

"Where's your mother? Is she okay?" asked Henry, as hope crept into his voice. "Is she nearby?"

Barry's throat tightened at the mention of Nora and shook his head as sad tears pooled in his eyes. Henry was so hopeful about Nora's return to his life, how was Barry supposed to tell Henry of Nora's death and break his heart?

But Henry seemed to guess Barry's thoughts. "She's gone, isn't she?"

Barry sadly nodded as he felt the familiar ache of grief.

"When did it happen? How many years ago?"

Barry held up ten fingers, then three.

Henry looked grief-stricken. "Thirteen years…" he whispered. "Oh, heavens, Barry. I'm so sorry."

Barry just squeezed Henry's hand as if to say it was all right.

Henry sighed and then a small smile crossed his face. "You're right, Barry." Henry cleared his throat. "So, I'm guessing that you're the one that Iris keeps talking about. You're the one who saved her life, aren't you?"

Barry nodded.

"But how're you here? Your grandfather wouldn't have…" Henry's voice wandered off and he looked grave. "Barry…Barry, tell me you didn't deal with Eobard."

Barry rubbed the back of his neck and looked sheepish as he avoided his father's gaze. He felt like a child getting into trouble again.

Henry sighed again and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Okay, what exactly does this deal entail? What did you do?"

Not knowing how else to explain, Barry patted his throat and then his legs before beckoning to the bright sunshine and holding up three fingers. He then pointed to the iris bloom in the vase on his nightstand, puckered up his lips and joined his hands together as one.

Somehow, Henry understood what Barry meant. "You traded your voice for legs and now you've got three days to get Iris to give you True Love's Kiss if you're to stay on land?" he guessed.

Barry nodded and looked at Henry helplessly.

"I'm not going to judge you. Don't worry about that. I know what it's like to be willing to do anything for love, but Barry…" Henry looked uneasy. "You need to be careful and make sure you win Iris's heart. Eobard may have granted your wish, I don't think it was out of the goodness of his heart. He's got an agenda of his own."

Barry gave Henry a puzzled look. Did Henry know something Barry didn't?

"Let me explain." Henry took a deep breath and then began his story. "Years ago, when I first came here, the ship I was sailing on was caught in a storm. I would've drowned if it hadn't been for your mother. She saved my life. It was how we met. I'd never met anyone like her before or since. Neither of us cared that we came from different worlds, it was love at first sight for us both. But our love was forbidden, so we'd meet in secret everyday at sunset at the beach. It wasn't much but we didn't know how else to be together. Then one day, Nora bargained with Eobard for legs and it was wonderful. I married her and we remained together for months.

"We thought it'd last forever, but it turned out Eobard's magic came with a price. Nora turned back into a mermaid one day and was forced to return to Atlantis. She found out Eobard would only make her wish permanent if she stole Harrison's trident. He wanted to use her to steal Harrison's power. Your mom…she loved me and she loved her life with me, but despite it, she couldn't bear to betray your grandfather like that, so she refused and she remained a mermaid. We had to say good-bye and that was the last I saw of her until several months later when she returned with a baby boy in her arms, you.

"When Nora left, we didn't know at the time that she was expecting our baby. It was one of the happiest moments of my life. I loved you the minute I saw you, just as I do now. You didn't show any signs of being able to walk in two worlds, so we couldn't raise you together, but Nora felt I had the right to at least know of you. All we had was a moment, but it was enough for the time being. Anyway, Nora wanted you to grow up safe and happy and she thought it was for the best that you didn't know about my identity until you were old enough to understand. She couldn't tell anyone about me, the consequences were too great. Harrison wouldn't understand. She promised to return when you were of age, and so we parted yet again.

"It was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do in my lifetime, but there was no choice. But I never stopped thinking about either of you. You were the first things I thought of in the morning when I awoke and the last things before I went to sleep at night. That's my story, son. That's what Eobard's done. He brought your mother and I together, but he also tore us apart. So you can see now why I'm scared for you," said Henry.

Barry nodded. He understood perfectly. Everything made sense now, why Nora had been so evasive when it came to Barry's father's identity, why Henry had never been in Barry's life and Barry had always felt a connection to the surface world: Barry was something that had never been, not ever before, a child born of sea and shore. And now father and son were finally reunited after so many lost years. But despite these happy feelings, Barry felt a sense of fear. If Eobard had intended to use Nora's love for Henry to acquire Harrison's power, did that mean he wanted the same thing from Barry's bargain? Had Barry been too quick to accept Eobard's offer? What if Henry was right? What if there was something else at work and Barry was doomed to a star-crossed love affair?

Henry squeezed Barry's hand and smiled at him. "Hey, don't look so upset. I didn't mean to get you worked up. I'm concerned about the consequences of all this, but I'm also happy. You're finally home and I'll be darned if I let anyone take you away from me again. If you're willing to make such a deal with Eobard, then you must really love Iris, as much as your mother and I loved each other."

 _I do!_ Barry wanted to say, but he couldn't. He could only nod.

"Well, then the first thing we've got to do is get you ready for dinner. I'll help you get dressed properly first. Oh, Barry, do you know about human etiquette?"

Barry was about to nod when suddenly he became nervous and his mind became blank. All that he knew from his books and watching of humans suddenly departed from his mind. It tended to happen when Barry was nervous and usually wore off, but Barry couldn't afford to be nervous now. He was due to dine with Iris and her family in half an hour!

Barry wordlessly groaned and turned red with embarrassment before he buried his face in his hands. It was hopeless. What had he been thinking? Barry couldn't do this!

Henry laughed, but not unkindly as he squeezed Barry's shoulder. "Don't worry, Slugger. I'll teach you everything you need to know."

Barry just gave Henry a faint smile in response.

XXX

In the dining area of the castle, Iris was leaning against the windows that overlooked the sea, while conversing with Joe and Wally as they waited for Henry and their guest.

Once again, Iris was trying to persuade Joe that her mystery rescuer was real and once again Joe was trying to persuade Iris otherwise. It was causing both parties immense frustration and annoyance and was a bit of a pointless discussion.

"Iris, honey, be reasonable. Respectable young men don't have enchanting singing voices or go about rescuing young maidens and then just disappear without a trace," said Joe.

"Dad, for the last time, he's not something I made up. He's _real!_ I'm going to find that man!" insisted Iris.

 _And I'm going to marry him_ , she thought to herself.

Iris looked up when she heard Henry's voice in the doorway.

"Come on, Slugger. Don't be shy," said Henry, chuckling.

Iris's mute guest then made his appearance. He was dressed in a crisp white V-neck shirt with a red vest and gold buttons, dark blue pants and black boots and a seashell pendant Iris hadn't noticed before hung on his neck. His brown hair was nearly combed and he was smiling nervously. He looked very handsome indeed and the sight of him made Iris's heart flutter.

"Well, isn't he a sight," said Joe, smiling.

Iris nodded. "You look wonderful."

Barry blushed under Iris's praise and responded in kind. As Barry was a fast learner and knowing Barry needed some way to communicate while mute, Henry had taught him how to sign with his hands, just as he'd taught Iris. So, Barry carefully signed, " _Thank you. You look beautiful, Iris._ "

"Thank you," said Iris. "Clearly you're a man of many talents."

"Indeed he is," said Henry. He placed a hand on their guest's shoulder. "Everyone, I'd like to introduce my son, Barry. Barry, this is Joe, Iris and Wally."

Barry bowed politely as Iris and her family stared at Barry in astonishment.

"This is your son?" said Joe, stunned. "How is that possible?"

"I _knew_ there was something familiar about you!" said Wally, smugly. "You're really Henry's son?"

Barry nodded and cast a fond smile in Henry's direction.

"Barry," mused Iris. "It suits you. But I'm at a bit of a loss here. I thought you told me you didn't know anyone in this kingdom." Her tone wasn't accusing or angry, just curious if not confused.

Henry came to Barry's rescue before he could try to manage a reply.

"Barry's mother and I separated when Barry was just an infant. He had no idea this was where I lived," said Henry, quickly. "Our reunion was an unexpected albeit not an unwelcome surprise. While I was examining him as per your request, Barry recognized me from a photograph in his locket and I recognized the pendant. So, naturally we've being getting reacquainted."

Thankfully, Henry's explanation satisfied Iris and her family.

"In that case, it's a pleasure to meet you, Barry," said Joe, as they shook hands. "I look forward to getting to know you while you're here."

Barry nodded and signed with his hands, " _Thank you. The pleasure is all mine_."

"Well, this is cause for celebration, then. I'll have the kitchens prepare something special for the occasion," said Iris. "Shall we sit then?"

Everyone nodded and then took their seats at the table.

Ever the gentleman, Barry pulled out Iris's seat for her before taking his own place, which caused Iris to smile and Joe to be impressed.

"So, Barry…eh, 'tell' us about yourself. What do you like to do in your leisure time?" asked Joe.

Barry excitedly signed out, " _Lots of things, but mostly I like to read and study science._ "

Wally's face lit up with excitement after Henry translated. "Really? So do I! Want to see my lab?"

Barry nodded. Spending time with anyone who not only loved science but understood it was a treat in itself.

" _After_ dinner," said Joe, firmly, making Wally pout. "If I let you go off now, you'll never come out before morning."

Iris laughed at her nephew's pouting face. "You should feel flattered. Wally never lets anyone into his lab. It's all top-secret," she said, to Barry.

"And that's the first time I've heard you laugh in weeks, Iris," said Caitlin, the head housekeeper as she came up to the table and poured them all glasses of ice-water. "How're you all fairing this evening?"

"Just fine, Caitlin," said Henry. "But we're simply starving. It smells wonderful in the kitchen. What's for dinner?"

"The appetizer consists of your choice of stuffed crab or salad, the entrée of roast beef, and desert is undecided," said Caitlin.

At the mention of stuffed crab, Barry turned a faint shade of green, which didn't go unnoticed by Iris, who looked at him with concern.

"Do you not like seafood, Barry?" asked Iris.

Barry shook his head. After being a merman for nearly all his life, the idea of eating seafood made Barry sick to his stomach.

"That's fine. Henry and Wally dislike it too," said Iris. "Caitlin, please tell the chef that we'll need three salads tonight. And inform him that vanilla soufflé will be for dessert tonight, it's Henry's favorite."

"Right away, Your Majesty," said Caitlin.

Caitlin curtsied and then left the dining room.

XXX

Meanwhile, Hartley was in a world of trouble.

In his haste to hide in Barry's shirt pocket, he failed to consider what was going to happen to that shirt. The shirt had been declared unfit to wear and taken to the laundry room to be washed and mended and for Hartley, the washing process hadn't been enjoyable in the slightest.

The shirt had been dumped in a large washing tub of hot soapy water that Hartley nearly choked on, he was raked up and down on a washing board until he was ready to be ill, then placed on a conveyer belt that led Hartley and the shirt through a wringer that nearly crushed Hartley. When the trauma of the washing was over, the shirt was placed on a clothesline and then the clothesline began moving to the next room.

Afraid of what would happen if he remained in the shirt, Hartley leapt out of the shirt pocket and through the nearest window, only to regret it when he saw which room he'd landed in. Hartley had landed in the kitchen and the chef was preparing seafood for part of the evening's meal for both Iris's family and their guests but also the castle servants.

There was a fish with its head cut off sitting on the chopping block, calamari bubbling in a pot on the stove, fish frying in the frying pan, and other such horrible things. The sight of it all made Hartley sick to his stomach with horror, but what made Hartley faint was the plate of stuffed crabs that was about to be taken to the dining area.

 _Oh, Neptune, save me! I'm dead!_ Hartley thought, just before he fainted in a heap.

When Hartley came to, he remembered where he was and quickly hid when he heard the sound of the chef singing to himself as he prepared the remainder of the seafood.

The castle chef was a man by the name of James Jesse, nicknamed Trickster for his love of pranks and tricks. He was a genius when it came to the culinary arts, which was the reason he'd remained in the king's service for so long, but unfortunately James could be a bit deranged sometimes if something set him off and he tended to enjoy certain parts of his job a bit too much. Cooking seafood usually brought it out.

On this fine day, James was in a particularly good mood as he prepared his seafood dishes, for he was singing and dancing as he went about his business.

 __ _Les poissons, les poissons_ _  
_ _How I love les poissons_ _  
_ _Love to chop and to serve little fish!_ _  
_ _First I cut off their heads_ _  
_ _Then I pull out their bones_ _  
_ _Ah mes oui, savez toujours delice!_

Hartley willed himself not to throw up as he watched the fish James was cooking be savaged by the lunatic chef. For a crab, it was truly a horrific sight, but for James it was just part of the process and job he loved so much. __

_Les poissons, les poissons_ _  
_ _Hee hee hee, haw haw haw_ _  
_ _With a cleaver I hack them in two_ _  
_ _I pull out what's inside_ _  
_ _And I serve it up fried_ _  
_ _Cause I love little fishes, don't you?_

Knowing he couldn't remain where he was, Hartley grabbed a nearby lettuce leaf and hid himself under it as he slowly walked across the counter, unnoticed by James. Hartley cringed as he listened to James's ranting about what he was doing to the poor fish and how delicious they were going to taste on the dinner plate. Hartley nearly fainted again when he came face-to-face with fish head and then he was frozen in place and silently prayed James wouldn't notice him. __

 _Here's something for tempting the palette_ _  
_ _Prepared in the classic technique_ _  
_ _First you pound the fish flat with a malette_ _  
_ _Then you slash off their skin_ _  
_ _Give their belly a slice_ _  
_ _Then you rub some salt in_ _  
_ _'Cause it makes it taste nice_

Unfortunately, Hartley's prayers went unanswered. It was just Hartley's luck that James picked up the lettuce leaf the crab was hiding under and spotted the poor creature, cowering in his shell.

" _Zut alors!_ I have missed one!" said James, in surprise. He picked up Hartley and because he thought Hartley was a dead crab, he began preparing Hartley for supper. __

_Sacre bleu, what is this?_ _  
_ _How on earth could I miss_ _  
_ _Such a sweet little succulent crab_ _  
_ _Quel domage, what a loss!_ _  
_ _Here we go, in the sauce_ _  
_ _Now some flour I think just a dab_

After being dumped in a bowl of a sauce of pureed tomatoes and herbs, Hartley was dusted with flour, causing him to emit a faint sneeze that James didn't notice. But it was the least of Hartley's problems as the cooking preparation only continued to get worse.

 __ _Now I stuff you with bread_ _  
_ _It won't hurt – cause you're dead!_ _  
_ _And you're certainly lucky you are!_ _  
_ _Cause it's gonna be hot in zat big silver pot!_ _  
_ _Tout-aloo mon poisson_ _  
_ _Au revoir!_

Hartley was nearly suffocated when James stuffed Hartley's face with bred and vegetables and then tossed Hartley over his shoulder and into a large, silver pot of boiling water.

Just in the nick of time, Hartley grabbed the rim of the pot with his claw and then yelped when a hot water bubble popped, scalding him and sending him flying out of the pot and onto the kitchen counter. The noise didn't go unnoticed by James. The cook picked Hartley up with his two-pronged fork and looked suspiciously at the crab.

"What is this?" muttered James.

Having no other recourse, Hartley pinched James's nose with both claws.

"OW!"

James dropped his fork and Hartley went flying onto the handle of the frying pan. James lunged for Hartley, only to miss the crab when Hartley leapt off the stove top and causing Jesse to touch the hot stove top instead.

"YEOW!" yelped James, as he held his burnt hand.

In all the commotion, the frying pan went crashing down and landed on James's foot.

"OW! Ow, ow, ow, _ow!_ " cried James, as he clutched his throbbing foot.

As Hartley fled for his life, James furiously grabbed the kitchen knives and flung them in Hartley's direction. Hartley ran under the counter as James chased him and took advantage of the cook's confusion to sneak on top of the counter and dump the bowl of sauce onto James's head. James removed the sauce bowl and dripping sauce from his head, let out a furious howl and plunged the axe knife into the wooden counter, splitting it into two. Expecting to have won, James glanced around for the crab, only to be enraged when Hartley resumed fleeing for his life.

" _Saboteur!_ " roared James. "You're going in the dinner!"

Hartley climbed onto a dining cart to find a place to hide. James chased after him, doubling over onto the cart and trying to squash the crab with his knife. In all the commotion, James accidentally pushed the cart into the dining area and crashed into the dining table, much to the confusion and shock of Iris's family and their guests. Hartley was flung into the air and landed on Iris's dinner plate, and he narrowly dodged James's knife, which shattered Iris's plate.

"DEATH TO THE CRAB!" yelled James, as he prepared to end it.

Thinking fast, Barry quickly grabbed Hartley and flung the water pitcher onto James, soaking the cook and causing his enraged insanity to end.

Suddenly, all eyes were upon the now soaking wet cook, who was looking embarrassed if not a wee bit ashamed of himself.

"James Montgomery Jesse, what on earth do you think you're doing?!" demanded Joe.

"I-I-I was just…" James gave a sheepish smile. "Sorry, monsieur."

Joe looked furious but spoke calmly in spite of it. "For this monkey business conducted in front of our guests, you're banned from the castle for the next two months. You can return at the end of that time, but if something like this _ever_ happens again then I won't care how talented you are, you'll be sacked and never work in this kingdom again! Now, get out of my sight. _Go!_ "

Knowing better than to argue with the king, James left the castle without a word of protest.

XXX

With the dining room's table wrecked from James's shenanigans, Barry and the others had had to go to the picnic table in the castle garden for their meal while the servants cleaned up James's mess.

After seeing James nearly kill a runaway crab that Joe and Iris believed was Barry's pet (Hartley had cast an intense glare at Barry for being referred to as such) seafood was removed from the dinner menu altogether and Joe and Iris profoundly apologized for the cook's antics. While they were embarrassed by it, Wally and Henry found the whole thing jolly amusing and kept laughing about it. They especially found Barry's role particularly humorous. It was a great fortune indeed that the remainder of the meal went by smoothly without further incident.

Following dinner, Barry placed Hartley in the safety of his bedroom before Barry allowed himself to be dragged away by Wally to the boy's laboratory where they spent the next two hours bonding over science and whatnot. Barry became particularly fond of Wally as he saw much of himself in the young prince and it was clear that Wally already considered Barry family. Eventually, the fun had to end when it began to get dark and Joe declared it was time for Wally to prepare for bed.

Barry didn't feel tired, so he went about exploring the castle. Human architecture was different than merpeoples, and Barry found it fascinating. He loved everything he came across and there seemed to be more to explore than he had time for. Eventually, Barry came across the ballroom. The room consisted of beautiful arched ceilings, a lovely view of the ocean, sea-green and blue marble floors and paintings of Iris and her family. Barry felt particularly drawn towards the painting of Iris with her parents and her brother. It brought a smile to Barry's face to see her so happy in the painting, but it also made Barry's heart ache as the sight of the happy family made Barry wonder what his life would've been like had Nora been able to remain with Henry on land.

" _There_ you are. I was wondering where you'd gone off to."

Barry spun around to see Iris walking towards him.

"If you're curious about the painting, that's my family," said Iris. "Or it's how we were once. My mother died when I was young and my older brother, Wally's dad passed away a few years ago." A sad look crossed Iris's face.

Barry's heart ached for Iris and he hesitantly reached out and gave her hand a comforting squeeze before replying, " _If it's any consolation I know how you feel. I lost my mother when I was eleven._ "

Iris looked both horrified and sympathetic. "I'm so sorry."

Barry gave her a small smile, signaling that it was okay.

"Do you mind if I ask you a few questions about yourself? I feel like I talked your ears off at dinner about me and my life, but I barely asked you anything," said Iris.

Barry shook his head. He didn't mind at all.

"What's your family like? Do you have any siblings?" asked Iris.

Barry shook his head. He beckoned to himself, as if he was saying it was just him.

"Any cousins? Girls or boys?"

Barry nodded and held up six fingers and then raised his hand upward before pointing Iris.

"Six older female cousins?" said Iris, astonished. "Wow. Sounds like a big family. So, what brought you to this neck of the woods anyway?"

Barry wanted to tell Iris the truth, that he'd come for her because he loved her but he knew he couldn't. He had no proof of ever being a merman and without his voice, Iris would never believe that Barry was the one who'd saved her life.

So, he settled for a half-truth. " _I needed a fresh start. My grandfather and I kept fighting._ "

Iris gave Barry a knowing look. "Ah. I see. He didn't agree with your life choices, did he?" When Barry shook his head, Iris continued, "My dad and I fight like that sometimes. He wants me to take up his crown, but I don't want to."

Barry cocked his head and looked at her, questioningly.

"I just don't think a monarch's life is the one I want. Doing it alone terrifies me and I'd rather be out there exploring the seas, anyway. And besides, it should've been my brother on the throne, not me. I don't know if I can live up to my dad's expectations," said Iris.

" _Well, I don't think you need to be afraid, Iris. I have no doubt that you will excel at whatever you chose to do_ ," said Barry, encouragingly.

Iris looked visibly touched. "Thank you, Barry."

Barry was about to attempt to converse further when the sounds of the conversation of the Mardon brothers, two of the castle guards, wafted through the door.

"…the man shows up in rags on the seashore, completely mute and claims to be Henry's son even though I can't see any resemblance. But somehow he gets invited to the castle not only for dinner, but also to stay for as long as he likes! Can you believe that?" said Clyde.

"I know. It's absurd. What proof is there of his claims, anyhow? And he's so strange, he just keeps on gawking and looking around, like some excited child. Heaven forbid me for speaking out of turn, but _what_ Princess Iris sees in that man, I'll never know. Can you imagine the table chat? One-sided, if even that!" said Mark.

Barry's face turned red with embarrassment and his heart sank. Barry hadn't been naïve enough to think that everything would be _complete_ paradise when he became human, but he hadn't been ready for how deeply the guards' words stung. Even in Barry's father's world, he didn't truly belong. Would he ever truly fit in? Was this all one big mistake?

Iris scowled in the direction of the Mardon brothers' retreating forms before giving Barry's shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"Don't listen to them. They're idiots," said Iris. "Who cares about your circumstances? They don't define you. And so what if you're mute? Who needs words? Dancing beats small talk anyway."

Barry looked at Iris in confusion.

"Dancing is the way your feet smile or laugh, it lets you say so many things." Iris explained. She smiled. "I'm suddenly feeling the urge to dance. Would you like me to teach you?"

Barry hesitantly nodded and gave Iris a small warning. " _I would love that, but I'm a terrible klutz. I might hurt you._ "

Iris laughed and took Barry's hands as she led him onto the dancefloor. "I doubt you're _that_ bad. Dancing's easy. I'll show you."

 _Dancing is a language that is felt instead of heard  
You can whisper, sing or shout without so much as a word  
Try it, go on, like so…_

Barry studied Iris's movements most carefully as she demonstrated a few basic dance steps before he attempted to mimic them. He was excited as he'd always wanted to experience dancing with someone he cared about, but also nervous. He willed himself not to be a klutz. His initial dance steps were far from perfect but he kept at it. __

_Just let your emotions tell your body what to do  
See how much a single gesture can reveal!  
And every little step  
Every single step  
Is one step closer  
To saying what you feel_

 _Once the music hits you, inhibitions fall away  
And you find that you're expressing things  
Your voice daren't say  
Don't be afraid, let go!_

Once she was satisfied with Barry's dance steps, she placed Barry's left hand on her shoulder before her right hand into his and intertwining their fingers. They then counted their steps as they slowly began to dance across the ballroom. Barry's heart was pounding and he did his best to keep his gaze up and not down at his feet. Thankfully, Iris was a patient and excellent teacher and she eased away Barry's nervousness rather quickly. __

_Soon as you surrender, what's inside will sweep on through  
As the boundaries between us disappear!  
And every little step  
Every single step  
Is one step closer  
To talking loud and clear_

It wasn't long before Barry was smiling as he twirled Iris around as they danced. They'd moved past the slow dancing and were progressing towards a proper waltz. Barry had never felt so graceful and confident in his life, and he loved it, but what he loved even more was the smile on Iris's face as they danced. As they danced, it felt as though Barry's muteness wasn't a barrier between them, it was as though they were having a proper conversation.

 _A dance is like a conversation  
Except you never need to make a sound  
And once you've begun  
You speak as one  
Give and take  
Back and forth  
Round and round  
_

After performing a series of dance steps around each other, Barry took Iris's hand as she twirled herself around the ballroom and swept her up into a beautiful waltz. As they danced, it looked as though they were flying. Iris nearly squealed in delight when Barry lifted her up and spun her around and then she leaned in closer when he pulled her in. They broke apart for a moment and then Iris gracefully leapt into Barry's arms. He lifted her up with one arm and twirled her again.

 _A dance is like a conversation  
Except your lips don't ever need to part  
And once you've begun  
You speak as one  
Cheek to cheek  
Toe to toe  
Heart to heart_

When they stopped to catch their breaths, Iris found herself captivated by Barry's charming smile and beautiful eyes. Unable to resist the pull of her heart, Iris reached for Barry's hands and placed them in position once again, only this time she moved in closer to him and rested her head against Barry's shoulder. It didn't make any sense for Iris to trust someone she barely knew, but for some reason, she did. Barry seemed to feel as she did, for he intertwined their fingers on their joined hands and removed his other hand from her waist and gently stroked Iris's hair. __

 _Dancing is a language that is felt instead of heard  
But it says much more than language ever could  
And every little step  
Every single step  
Is one step closer…  
One step closer…  
One step closer…  
To being understood…_

Barry twirled Iris one final time before bowing and kissing her hand.

Iris smiled and curtsied to Barry in response. When she looked up at Barry, she asked, "Barry, would you like to join me on a tour of my kingdom tomorrow?"

Barry eagerly nodded.

"Wonderful. We'll leave at half-past nine."

It was hard to say who was looking forward to the kingdom tour, Iris or Barry.

XXX

Later that night, Barry prepared for bed.

After he and Iris had parted for the night, Barry had gone looking for Linda and found her in a deep pool near the castle. The pool's water connected to the sea and the rivers surrounding the kingdom, allowing her to hide from humans and be near Barry at the same time. It wasn't ideal, but she was willing to endure for her best friend's sake. Barry didn't know what he'd done to deserve a friend like Linda.

By now Barry was exhausted, as it had been a most tiring but exciting day, so he slipped into some pajamas and made sure that Hartley was set for the night. Barry had made Hartley a little bed out of a tiny basket filled with doll-sized pillows and blankets and placed it next to the candle on Barry's nightstand where it was warm. It was only fitting as the little crab had been through quite an ordeal and he made sure that Barry knew it.

"This has been without a doubt, the single most humiliating day of my life!" huffed Hartley, as Barry carried him to bed. "I hope you know what I put myself through for you, Bartholomew!"

Barry nodded and placed him in the bed. Hartley relaxed as soon as he was in it, as though he not only enjoyed how comfortable it was, but also realized just how tired _he_ was.

"Thank you, Barry," yawned Hartley, as he went to sleep.

Barry would've chuckled if he could've.

"He's certain got a mind of his own, hasn't he?" chuckled Henry.

Henry had come to say good-night and stay with Barry until his son fell asleep and he'd been there for the last twenty minutes or so, talking and helping Barry come up with ideas to get Iris to grant True Love's Kiss during tomorrow's kingdom tour.

Barry sleepily nodded.

"C'mon, kiddo. Let's get you to bed," said Henry. He took Barry's hand and led him to bed, where he tucked Barry in. Barry was asleep the moment his head hit the pillow and he looked so adorable and peaceful in his sleep that Henry's heart melted. He'd never gotten a moment like this before and he wished it could last forever. "Sweet dreams, Slugger. I love you."

Henry placed a kiss on his son's forehead and watched Barry sleep until the candle became quite short. He then blew out the candle and went to his room for a good night's sleep.

XXX

Meanwhile, under the sea, Harrison was pacing in his throne room. He was pale and almost sick with worry for Barry.

Soon after the incident at Barry's grotto, Harrison came to regret his actions and went to apologize to Barry and perhaps use the trident's power to fix what he'd destroyed, but Barry hadn't been at the grotto; nor had there been any sign of Hartley or Linda. Despite his concerns, Harrison initially assumed that Barry had simply wanted time alone and thought that Linda and Hartley was him. But then nightfall came without Hartley's return and then Linda's family came to the palace to inquire about her whereabouts.

With two of Barry's shadows absent and still no sign of his grandson, Hartley was forced to admit a painful truth: Barry was missing. Scared for his grandson, Harrison ordered search parties to scour the kingdom and beyond for Barry. Harrison's family members had joined in the search and Harrison intended to join them before too much longer. He'd only remained at the palace for so long, because he held a faint sliver of hope that Barry would return.

When Tornado entered the Sea King's throne room, Harrison felt a faint spark of hope that the herald would have some good news, but the look on the seahorse's face said otherwise and Harrison's heart sank.

"Has there been any sign of them?" asked Harrison, even though he knew the answer.

Tornado sadly shook his head. "No, Your Majesty. We've been looking everywhere, but we found no trace of your grandson, Miss Linda or Hartley."

Despite this disheartening news, Harrison refused to give up. "Continue searching. Leave no stone unturned, no coral unexplored. Let no one in this kingdom sleep until he's safe at home!"

Tornado sadly nodded and bowed. "Yes, sire," he said, before he swam off.

Harrison sank into his throne and wept. Regret and shame threatened to swallow him whole. This was all his fault and he knew it. Harrison wished he'd never destroyed Barry's treasures and driven the little merman away. Harrison had overreacted and he knew it. Those human trinkets had been Barry's way of staying close to Nora and Harrison had ruined that simply because Harrison feared and hated that which he did not understand. Barry's actions in collecting treasures, saving a human, and falling in love with a human may have been politically wrong, but morally they hadn't. And regardless of Harrison's personal feelings, it hadn't justified breaking Barry's heart and driving him away.

Before she'd died, Nora had asked Harrison to be there for Barry and protect him. Harrison knew he'd failed his daughter's final request. Nora would be ashamed of Harrison and he knew it. In Harrison's misguided attempts to keep Barry away from the human world and close to his family, Harrison had done the exact opposite. More than anything, Harrison wished he could turn back the clock and have Barry home.

"Oh, what have I done?" bemoaned Harrison. "What have I done?"


	6. Kiss the Boy

**Kiss the Boy**

The next day promised to be a great one.

It was warm and sunny without a single cloud in sight, and it reflected in the moods of Barry and Iris as they departed from the castle in her carriage at half-past nine. Iris was eager to show her new friend her kingdom and Barry was not only hoping for True Love's Kiss but he was quite eager to finally explore a human kingdom as he'd so often dreamed of. Unbeknownst to them both, they were being followed by Barry's friends in order to make sure that the day went according to plan.

As the carriage drew closer to the village, Barry's heart was pounding with excitement. While there were some basic similarities, there were a great deal more differences between Iris's kingdom and the kingdom of Atlantis and it aroused Barry's intrigue. He was like a child at Christmas as he eagerly pointed to every object that fascinated him or whatever place that he wanted to explore.

Iris found Barry's excitement both adorable and amusing, and she loved having a new friend to show her world to, so she indulged Barry's whims and parked the carriage so she could fully show off her world to him.

As soon as the carriage had parked and its passengers had gone exploring, Linda poked her head out from the river. "Psst! Hartley, has she kissed him, yet?"

"Not yet!" hissed Hartley.

Linda sighed in disappointment. This was going to be harder than she'd predicted.

While in the marketplace, Barry found himself wishing he had more time so that he could fully explore the kingdom. There was so much to take in. People were going about their business in trading and bartering, children playing tag or hide-and-seek, musicians playing music for the villagers' entertainment; cats and dogs following their masters around or lazing about in the sun, and so much more. In the center of the town square, there was a wishing fountain, something Barry had never seen before, filled with coins that were regularly emptied out and donated to charity. Barry and Iris each tossed a silver coin in and made their own private wishes before further exploring the village.

There were dressmakers shops filled with beautifully sewn clothes, restaurants smelling heavily of delicious food Barry had never tried, antique shops full of objects that Barry used to collects, smiths of all kinds, clockmakers shops with all kinds of clocks and watches, libraries filled to the ceiling with books of all sorts, and of course scientists' laboratories and a great deal more. It was all commonplace for Iris, but for Barry, it was the adventure of a lifetime. Barry's excitement as he examined little trinkets and skimmed through books made Iris's day, for she loved seeing that charming smile on Barry's face. She even purchased him a few trinkets that caught his eye.

When lunchtime came, Iris took Barry to a nice little restaurant with a patio that overlooked the sea. After enjoying a succulent meal of breaded chicken, they had desert consisting of ice-cream; brownie fudge for Iris and wild cherry for Barry.

"Mmm, this is good," said Iris, as she swallowed another spoonful of her ice-cream. "How's yours? Is it good?"

Barry nodded and then his spoon clattered to the table as he clutched his head in agony. Ice-cream didn't exist in Atlantis, so Barry hadn't anticipated brain freeze from eating ice-cream at a rapid pace or he would've eaten it more slowly.

Iris looked at Barry sympathetically. "First brain freeze?"

Barry nodded and closed his eyes tight, willing it to go away.

"That can happen sometimes when the ice-cream's too cold or you eat it too fast. Do they not have ice-cream where you're from?" asked Iris.

Barry shook his head and exhaled slowly as the brain freeze slowly wore off.

"Sorry, I would've warned you if I'd known," said Iris, apologetically.

Barry just waved his hand, signaling that it was okay. With the brain freeze having finally worn off, Barry opened his eyes and resumed eating his ice-cream, this time at a slower pace.

"So, Barry, I've been meaning to ask you. What's the name of the place where you're from?" asked Iris. "What's it like there?"

Barry paused for a moment in consideration before deciding to just go with the truth. " _Atlantis. And it's very different from here, very wet._ "

Barry would've laughed if he could've when Iris flicked some of the ice-cream off her spoon and onto his nose.

"Fine, don't tell, but I know for a fact that Atlantis is a _myth_ , you goof," said Iris. But she didn't seem angry or annoyed. She was laughing and smiling. "But I'm still very curious and I can be very persuasive when I want to be. No one in my family can keep secrets from me."

Barry grinned. " _Oh, I don't doubt that._ "

From what he knew of Iris, Barry knew Iris was a force of nature to be reckoned with and nothing stayed hidden from her for long, which only meant that sooner or later she'd know all of Barry's secrets whether he wanted her to or not.

After lunch, Iris held Barry arm as they walked through the town. It wasn't long before they came upon a dance in the village square. Barry's eyes lit up with an idea.

" _May I have this dance, milady?_ " he signed, before bowing and holding out his hand.

Iris smiled and curtsied. "You may." She took Barry's hand and then he led her into the dance.

They were the center of attention as they waltzed and Barry smiled at the look of joy on Iris's face when he lifted her up and twirled her around in his arms.

Later that day, Barry and Iris decided to ride in the carriage for a while. As they rode underneath an overpass, Cisco hovered near the river and called out to Linda, "Hey, Linda! Has there been any kissing yet?"

Linda shook her head. "No, not yet."

Cisco groaned. "Oh, for crying out loud! They better get cracking!"

Barry had been with Iris all day and there hadn't been any hint of a kiss between them. What was that boy waiting for?

Halfway to their destination, the horse got spooked by a squirrel that got underfoot and sent the golden-colored steed into a panicked frenzy. Iris yelped as she lost her grip on the reins and was nearly thrown out of the carriage. Barry quickly grabbed Iris just in time and then grabbed the reins just as the horse leapt over a cliff, sending them bouncing up and down like a ball before Barry pulled back on the reins, stopping the horse.

Iris was breathing hard and there was a frightened look on her face that was quickly being replaced with both relief and awe.

"If you'd like to drive for a while, be my guest," she said.

Barry nodded and flicked the reins, causing the horse to resume its steady pace onwards. Barry's heart fluttered as Iris rested her head on his shoulder and relaxed as they continued their journey.

XXX

As the sun set, Barry and Iris took a boat ride on a beautiful lagoon.

Iris rowed them around and they enjoyed the peacefulness and serenity of the evening whilst Barry's friends watched them from the shadows.

"Cisco, you're blocking my view! Get your feathers out of the way!" hiss Linda, as she pushed the black-feathered seagull to the side.

"There's no point in unblocking your view, because _nothing's happening!_ There's only one day left and that girl hasn't puckered up once!" said Cisco, in exasperation.

"Maybe they just need the right mood," said Linda. Her eyes lit up as an idea came to her. "Stay put. I'm going to get Hartley."

Before Cisco could reply, Linda disappeared beneath the water and crept up to the side of the rowboat, where she snatched up Hartley before either Barry or Iris could notice.

Once under the water, Hartley and Linda had a little chat.

Hartley didn't take kindly to be "kidnapped" as he declared it.

"Linda, what're you _doing?!_ " demanded Hartley.

"I'm trying to save my best friend from being Eobard's slave and _you're_ going to help me," said Linda. "Listen to me, this is the perfect setting for Barry and Iris to kiss, but they need to be in the right mood. Music affects mood and that's your specialty. If you don't do something, Cisco might just start singing his idea of romantic music."

Hartley looked revolted. "Oh, _no!_ That featherbrain singing? How bad is it?"

The grimace on Linda's face answered Hartley's question.

"Ah, I see. Fine, I'll take care of everything. Follow me and I'll show you." Hartley wasn't the Court Composer for nothing. Music affected peoples' moods and if there was one thing Hartley was good at, it was music. Hartley wasn't surprised this was happening. As the saying went, if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself.

Hartley grabbed a small reed which he used as a conductor's wand. Linda then followed Hartley to a small flock of ducks that were conversing with some turtles.

"We've got to create the mood. Percussion." Hartley flicked his wrist and the turtles rolled onto their backs, allowing the ducks to gently pat their stomachs, creating a drum-like noise. "Strings!" A flock of crickets began chirping in rhythm with the ducks and turtles.

"Winds!" Hartley quickly arranged a bunch of reeds and cattails in just the right way so that the warm breeze would create a soft whisper throughout the lagoon. Hartley then stood on a cattail and looked pleased with himself.

"Words." Hartley began to sing.

 __ _There you see him_ _  
_ _Sitting there across the way._ _  
_ _He don't got a lot to say,_ _  
_ _But there's something about him_ _  
_ _And you don't know why_ _  
_ _But you're dying to try._ _  
_ _You want to kiss the boy._

Hartley whispered the last three words into Iris's ear as the boat drifted by.

Iris glanced in Hartley's direction, but saw nothing as the little crab had vanished in a flash. "Did you hear something?"

Barry feigned ignorance and shook his head. It was clear to Barry what was happening, he felt apprehensive but at the same time excited. If this worked, perhaps Iris would grant Barry True Love's Kiss and he could finally tell her everything and they could be together.

Meanwhile after being filled in by Linda, flamingos, fish and frogs joined in Hartley's music plan and sang along to create the perfect romantic mood for Barry and Iris's anticipated-kiss. __

 _Yes, you want him_ _  
_ _Look at him, you know you do._ _  
_ _Possible he wants you, too_ _  
_ _There is one way to ask him._ _  
_ _It don't take a word,_ _  
_ _Not a single word._ _  
_ _Go on and kiss the boy._ __

 _Sha-la-la-la-la-la, my, oh my!_ _  
_ _Look like the girl too shy_ _  
_ _Ain't going to kiss the boy_ _  
_ _Sha-la-la-la-la-la, ain't that sad._ _  
_ _Ain't it a shame, too bad_ _  
_ _She's going to miss the boy_

Iris ceased rowing for a few moments and let the rowboat float across the lagoon.

"Barry, do you mind if I ask you a question?" asked Iris.

Barry shook his head.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but are you planning on staying here long?"

Barry hesitantly replied, " _I don't know._ " Leaving was the last thing Barry wanted to do, especially now that he was finally with Iris and had found his father. But if Barry didn't receive True Love's Kiss, he'd have no choice.

Iris looked concerned and confused, but she didn't ask Barry to explain himself. Instead she said something else. "I know this seems crazy considering we only met yesterday, but I don't want you to go. If…if I asked you to stay at the castle forever, would you?"

Barry's heart leapt as he slid his hand into Iris's and nodded. He'd love nothing more than to stay, especially if Iris asked him to.

Iris didn't remove her hand from Barry's as he'd feared, she simply intertwined their fingers and gave it a gentle squeeze. __

 _Now's your moment,_ _  
_ _Floating in a blue lagoon_ _  
_ _Girl, you better do it soon_ _  
_ _No time will be better_ _  
_ _He don't say a word_ _  
_ _And he won't say a word_ _  
_ _Until you kiss the boy_

The rowboat floated towards a large willow tree.

Two cranes pulled back the leafy branches as Barry and Iris's boat drifted towards it and then the two of them were enveloped by the willow tree's branches, giving them near-perfect alone time. Fireflies came out and twinkled in the nightlight, a school of fish swam around the boat as they sang, birds sang their sweet songs from up above, further strengthening the magic of the moment. It seemed to be working as neither Barry nor Iris could take their eyes off the other. __

 _Sha-la-la-la-la-la, don't be scared._ _  
_ _You got the mood prepared_ _  
_ _Go on and kiss the boy._ _  
_ _Sha-la-la-la-la-la, don't stop now._ _  
_ _Don't try to hide it how_ _  
_ _You want to kiss the boy_

Iris couldn't explain it, but in that moment with Barry, she found herself forgetting all about her mystery rescuer and her feelings for him altogether and instead, she was focused solely on Barry. He was so handsome, so intelligent, kind and funny…his beautiful green gaze never left Iris's brown one and when he tucked a loose strand of Iris's hair behind her ear, her skin broke out in goosebumps. What was this feeling she felt while in Barry's presence? Was it possible she was falling in love with him? She didn't know. All she did know was that she wanted the moment to last forever. __

 _Sha-la-la-la-la-la, float along._ _  
_ _And listen to the song_ _  
_ _The song say kiss the boy._ _  
_ _Sha-la-la-la-la-la, the music play._ _  
_ _Do what the music say._ _  
_ _You got to kiss the boy._ _  
_

Barry gently caressed Iris's cheek and she unconsciously pressed her face into the palm of Barry's hand. Under the spell of the magic of the night combined with their attraction for each other, the two of them then closed their eyes and leaned in close to one another, their lips slightly puckered up as they prepared for a kiss.

 __ _You've got to kiss the boy._ _  
_ _You want to kiss the boy._ _  
_ _You've got to kiss the boy._ _  
_ _Go on and kiss the boy!_

Barry and Iris were just about to kiss when suddenly their boat capsized, sending Barry and Iris into the water, destroying any hope of True Love's Kiss.

Unable to swim well without his merman tail, Barry struggled to get back to the surface. It was just his luck that Iris could swim. Mere moments after grabbing Barry, Iris and he resurfaced and gasped for air as they clung to the rowboat.

"Are you okay, Barry?" asked Iris, worried.

Barry nodded.

Iris got the boat turned over and then helped Barry climb back into it.

"It's getting late. We should head back. But what on earth just happened?" wondered Iris.

Barry helplessly shrugged. He was at a loss to explain it. He'd been about to receive True Love's Kiss and get his voice back, and the moment had been ruined. With less than a day left, who knew if Barry could actually win Iris's heart? What if he failed?

XXX

Unbeknownst to Barry and the others, Eobard's lackeys had been responsible for the boat capsizing.

Eobard had been watching Barry carefully from his lair and when he saw Barry about to receive True Love's Kiss, he'd ordered Zolomon and Zoom to strike. Naturally, Eobard was furious that his plans had come so close to becoming undone.

"Excellent work, boys. That was too close for my liking," said Eobard. "It appears I underestimated Barry's abilities. Well, I won't be making that mistake again. I think it's time I took matters into my own tentacles."

Eobard emerged from his bedroom and began flinging ingredients into his cauldron, causing a great explosion of sound and color.

"Harrison's lovesick grandson will be _mine!_ " hissed Eobard, as he waved his hands over the cauldron, invoking the transmutation spell. "And then I'll make Harrison writhe. I'll see him wriggle like a worm on a hook!"

Eobard's terrifying cackle echoed throughout his lair as he transformed.

XXX

Back on land, Barry sat alone on the balcony connected to his room.

The wind was softly blowing and the moon was full and it cast a beautiful light on the sea as the waves crashed against the shoreline. It was a captivating moment, but Barry wasn't entranced by the beauty of the sea at night. His mind was elsewhere.

After getting back to the castle and into some dry clothes, Wally had begged Barry for some quality time together and Barry had caved in. They'd played for an hour before Wally's grandfather sent him to bed. It'd left Barry tired, but he didn't regret it and nor could he sleep. He was too consumed by his thoughts and worries for what tomorrow would bring. If Barry failed to receive True Love's Kiss tomorrow, then he wouldn't just be trapped as Eobard's slave, Barry would lose not only Iris, but also his father and his friends. It broke Barry's heart to think of it.

Barry also wondered what would happen if Iris _did_ kiss him tomorrow. How would Barry explain the sudden return of his voice? Would Iris believe Barry's claims of being a merman if he had to explain his origins? Would her father? Everything Iris said and did implied that she felt the same way Barry did, but he had no way of knowing for sure. Was it possible she only loved Barry's voice and not Barry himself? Or could it be that Iris truly did love Barry for his heart and character as much as he loved Iris for who she was?

Just then, there was a knock on the door, snapping Barry out of his thoughts.

"Barry? Are you still awake?"

Barry's heart leapt at the sound of Iris's voice and he quickly opened the door and beckoned for her to come in.

"Sorry to disturb you at this hour, but I wanted to see you before I went to bed," said Iris. "How're you doing?"

Barry nodded. Physically, he felt perfectly fine.

Iris looked relieved and then sighed. "Can I talk to you about something?"

Barry nodded.

"You know how you meet someone and everything changes just like that? Suddenly, the world comes together and you know what you've been missing all your life," said Iris. "Do you know what I'm talking about?"

Barry breath caught in his throat as he nodded again. He knew _exactly_ what Iris was talking about. It was how he felt about Iris. She consumed his every thought, she filled the empty spot in his life and made him happier than he could've imagined.

"Well, that's happened to me," said Iris. "You see, I met this boy and his voice was…" She sighed again and closed her eyes for a moment, not noticing how Barry's face fell at her words. "I'm sorry, this isn't coming out right." Iris paused for a moment. "There's a girl I know who cares about two men. One is a stranger with a beautiful voice and the other is a mute that's become her best friend. She's torn between them. What should she do?"

Barry swallowed painfully. He wasn't stupid, he knew exactly what Iris was asking him. She didn't even realize she was asking Barry for advice on choosing between himself! He struggled to answer Iris's question.

" _I think your friend should follow her heart_ ," he signed. " _She should do what makes her happy._ "

"You really think so?" said Iris.

Barry nodded and gently squeezed her hand. Barry had no desire to be heartbroken, but he did desire Iris's happiness. It wouldn't be fair of Barry to expect True Love's Kiss from Iris when she was taken with another. And after all, true love wasn't real unless it was returned.

Iris gave Barry a tight hug that he embraced. "Thank you," she whispered. She then kissed Barry's cheek, causing Barry to tremble as goosebumps broke out over his skin. "I'll see you in the morning. Sweet dreams."

As soon as Iris left, Barry sank into his chair on the balcony and watched Iris as she walked across the beach. Barry's heart ached terribly as he knew that Iris was probably looking for the voice she'd fallen in love with— _his_ voice—and probably not thinking of Barry at all. He should've realized this would happen. Barry's voice had a way of enchanting anyone who listened to it. Without it, Barry was commonplace, a forgotten face in the crowd. More than anything, Barry wished he had his voice back.

 __ _If only you could know_ _  
_ _The things I long to say_ _  
_ _If only I could tell you_ _  
_ _What I wish I could convey_ _  
_ _It's in my every glance_ _  
_ _My heart's an open book_ _  
_ _You'd see it all at once_ _  
_ _If only you would look_ __

 _If only you could glimpse_ _  
_ _The feeling that I feel_ _  
_ _If only you would notice_ _  
_ _What I'm dying to reveal_ _  
_ _The dreams I can't declare_ _  
_ _The needs I can't deny_ _  
_ _You'd understand them all_ _  
_ _If only you would try_

Back in at Atlantis, Barry was regarded as an open book and a blabbermouth as he'd never been able to hide anything for very long. It was always clear how Barry felt, what his desires and passions were. Even now, without Barry's voice, nothing was really hidden. Barry's feelings for Iris were clear as day. She just needed to look and she'd see how much he loved her. __

_All my secrets, you would learn them_ _  
_ _All my longings, you'd return the1m_ _  
_ _Then the silence would be broken_ _  
_ _Not a word would need be spoken_

All Barry wanted was for Iris to know everything. He wanted her to know how long he'd been watching her from afar, hopelessly in love with her, what he'd sacrificed to be with her and so much more. If Iris knew, then there'd be no need for Barry's voice. She'd return Barry's feelings and they'd be together, simple as that. If only…

Meanwhile, Iris walked along the seashore, thinking to herself of what had occurred of late. She was so captivated by the beautiful voice of her guardian angel, but since she'd met Barry, she'd become torn and confused. Barry was a wonderful person and he was stealing Iris's heart without even realizing it. __

_What is it about him_ _  
_ _That's so wonderfully, impossibly familiar?_ _  
_ _Why do I feel dizzy_ _  
_ _In a way I've only felt but once before?_ _  
_ _How come when he looks at me_ _  
_ _It seems like time stops moving_ _  
_ _Almost like the way it did that day upon the shore?_ _  
_ _But that voice!_

There was something familiar about Barry, but Iris couldn't explain it. He brought out feelings in her that she'd never dreamed of. He seemed to inspire confidence Iris had never known before, he didn't judge her, he encouraged her to follow her heart and he brought joy into Iris's life that she hadn't felt in a very long time. In that moment, Iris realized that she wanted to be with Barry, but could she really just forget her feelings for her rescuer and that beautiful voice? Why did everything have to be so complicated? __

 _ **(Barry)**_ _  
_ _If only it were true_ _  
_ _If only for a while_

Barry silently sighed and looked away from Iris as she started walking back towards the castle. Maybe Barry's dreams of love and being loved were nothing more than mere dreams. __

_**(Iris)**_ _  
_ _Ah, that voice!_

Iris felt tears come unbidden. Why did that voice have to haunt her so? Why couldn't she find him? __

_**(Barry)**_ _  
_ _If only you would notice_ _  
_ _How I ache beneath my smile_

Barry always smiled in Iris's presence. He was good at faking happiness in public when he felt exactly the opposite. But just once, he wished someone would see past the façade. If only Iris could see what was in Barry's heart! __

 _ **(Iris)**_ _  
_ _Where's that voice?_

Doubts crept into Iris's mind. Her efforts to find her guardian angel had been fruitless. Was it as her father had said, just a dream? A mere fantasy? Was she wasting her life longing for what was never meant to be? __

_**(Barry)**_ _  
_ _I guess you never will_ _  
_ _I guess it doesn't show_ _  
_ _What if I never find a way to tell you so?_ _  
_ _Oh, what I would give_ _  
_ _If only you could know!_ _  
_

Hartley sat at Barry's feet and watched Barry with a sad expression.

"Oh, Barry, I'm sorry. If only Iris weren't so blind, she'd see that what she's looking for is right in front of her," he murmured.

Having known the pain of unrequited love, Hartley understood Barry's pains more than Hartley was willing to admit. Since being assigned to be Barry's chaperone, Hartley had to come to see that there was more to Barry beyond that of a merman fascinated with the human world and he'd come to care for Barry as a friend. He had no desire to see Barry's heart broken and he wished there was something he could do to ensure Barry's happiness. __

_If only I knew how_ _  
_ _I'd make her see the light_ _  
_ _If only it were up to me_ _  
_ _This all would turn out right_ _  
_ _And if I only could_ _  
_ _I'll tell you what I'd do_ _  
_ _I'd simply wave my claw_ _  
_ _And make your dreams come true_ _  
_ _And wouldn't that surprise you_ _  
_ _If you only knew…?_

Hartley tugged on Barry's pant leg, catching Barry's attention. Barry seemed to guess Hartley's thoughts, for he scooped up the crab and held him close, showing just how grateful he was for Hartley's comforting attempts.

Meanwhile, back in Atlantis, Harrison was going out of his mind with worry. Two solid days of endless searching for Barry had turned up nothing. There hadn't been the slightest hint of Barry's whereabouts, he'd just vanished as if he never existed. No one had the slightest idea where Barry had gone or what might've happened to him, some were still hopeful that Barry was all right despite the odds but those in Harrison's family feared the worst. __

_**(King Harrison)**_ _  
_ _How could he just suddenly completely disappear into thin water?_ _  
_ _It's been two whole days and I don't even have an inkling where he's gone!_ _  
_ _I'm still getting over have lost his poor, sweet mother!_ _  
_ _If I lose him too, I don't know how I can go on!_

Harrison was no stranger to loss. He'd lost his parents years ago, the betrayal and banishment of his only sibling had cut him deeply and then he'd suffered the tragedy of losing a child—something no parent should ever have to endure. Those past losses had almost destroyed Harrison and he knew that if his fears were right, if the worst _had_ happened to Barry, Harrison would never forgive himself and he'd be a broken merman. __

_**(Iris)**_ _  
_ _Ah, that voice!_

Why couldn't Iris find that voice? If only her guardian angel were there, then maybe she could finally decide where her heart belonged. __

 _ **King Harrison:**_ _  
_ _If only you'd come home…_

Harrison didn't care what it took. He just wanted his grandson home, safe and sound. __

 _ **Hartley:**_ _  
_ _If only I could help…_

Hartley would do whatever he could tomorrow to help Barry, but what, he hadn't the slightest clue. __

_**Iris:**_ _  
_ _Where's that voice?_

Iris had searched everywhere. Where was he? Why wouldn't he show himself? __

 _ **(Barry)**_ _  
_ _If only there were time_ _  
_ _I know we'd kiss at last_

Barry wiped away a lone tear that had made its way down cheek, unbidden. Maybe if he'd had more time than just three days, Barry and Iris would share True Love's Kiss and be together. Why hadn't he bartered for more time when he'd had the chance? __

 _ **(Iris)**_ _  
_ _That voice!_

Everywhere she went, Iris found herself listening, hoping for any sign of that voice but found none. Why couldn't she let it go? __

_**(King Harrison)**_ _  
_ _If only you'd come back_ _  
_ _I'll change my ways!_

Harrison knelt down at the temple of Poseidon, a monument for his ancestor, the legendary God of the Sea and prayed for his grandson's safe return. Harrison was prepared to change everything, the kingdom's ancient laws and even himself in return for Barry's safe return. __

 _ **(Hartley)**_ _  
_ _Just one more day for that kiss to come…_ _  
_

There was just one more sunset before Eobard's spell became undone. Could Barry win Iris's heart and hand in such a short space of time?

 __ _ **(Barry)**_ _  
_ _But time keeps racing forward_ _  
_ _And our moment's almost passed!_

In spite of how upset he was, Barry refused to give up. Come the following day, Barry would try his hardest to receive True Love's Kiss from Iris and win her heart, but he wasn't blind to the closing window of opportunity he had. __

_**(King Harrison)**_ _  
_ _I'll try to understand…_ _  
_

Harrison made a vow then and there to forsake his human prejudices, or at least try to. He would try with all his heart to understand the world that both his daughter and grandson loved so much and he would do his best to be the grandfather Barry deserved.

 __ _ **(Barry)**_ _  
_ _It has to happen now…_

If Barry was going to be with Iris, then the binding of the spell had to occur very quickly, lest they be parted forever. __

_**(King Harrison)**_ _  
_ _I'll keep my temper low…_ _  
_

Never again would the Sea King give into his anger as he had when he'd destroyed Barry's grotto and never again would he used his trident in such a manner. It wasn't worth the heartache it caused.

 __ _ **(Hartley)**_ _  
_ _I'd give my life up to make it happen…!_

Hartley would do anything to ensure Barry's happiness. They'd come too far to fail now and it would break his heart if Barry's happy ending didn't occur. __

_**(King Harrison)**_ _  
_ _I'll listen as I should've done so long ago…!_

If Barry came home safely, Harrison would never again refuse to listen to his grandson. Harrison wished he'd started listening to Barry's words a long time ago, maybe then Barry wouldn't be gone, but it was never too late to start over. Harrison would wipe the slate between them clean and he'd never renege on his word. __

_**(Iris)**_ _  
_ _How I wish that boy could have been this one!_

Not for the first time in the last two days, Iris wished her rescuer and Barry were one and the same. It would make her choice so much easier. __

_**(Barry)**_ _  
_ _There's only one more day until I have to go!_

Barry returned to his room, placed Hartley in the crab's bed before climbing into his own bed and attempting to sleep. There was just one day left before Barry had to leave. He didn't want to, but the choice might not be Barry's to make. Whatever happened tomorrow, Barry's life was never going to be the same. __

_**(Iris)**_ _  
_ _If only…!_

Iris sighed yet again as she climbed the ledge overlooking the beach and looked up at the moon, silently willing the heavens to hear her plea and grant her wish. __

 _ **(Barry, Hartley & King Harrison)**_ _  
_ _Oh, what I would give if only you could know…_

Harrison would gladly pay any price if it meant he could apologize to Barry and have him home again. Hartley wished he could tell Barry of how fond he'd become of the merman and how much he wished he could easily fix Barry's problems. Barry wished he could reveal the truth to Iris and be with her forever. __

_**(Iris)**_ _  
_ _And after all_ _  
_ _What will happen?_ _  
_ _Maybe I'll find that voice_ _  
_ _But I'll lose him…_

Iris looked up at the balcony connected to Barry's room and watched him wave at her with a smile on his face before going to bed. If she did find the owner of the voice, she might lose Barry forever and she didn't know if her heart could bear that. Was the price of losing Barry really worth the fulfillment of a dream? __

_**(Barry)**_ _  
_ _If only…_

Barry slowly drifted off to sleep, hoping that tomorrow would be a better day. __

 _ **(Hartley)**_ _  
_ _If only…_

Hartley soon joined Barry in a dreamless slumber, wishing for good luck come tomorrow. __

 _ **(King Harrison)**_ _  
_ _If only…_

Exhausted beyond belief, Harrison retired to his quarters at the bequest of his worried children and silently prayed Barry would be found soon.

If only…

XXX

Iris stood alone on the ledge overlooking the sea, humming her rescuer's song to herself.

Her thoughts were once again consumed by her guardian angel and his beautiful voice, and once again she felt torn as she glanced up at Barry's window. The light was off, but she knew he was there. He was never far from her. She loved that about him. As a matter of fact, there was little Iris didn't love about Barry. He'd endured so much—never knowing his father, losing his mother, leaving home in hope of something better and getting shipwrecked and being at the mercy of strangers—and yet somehow, he was always smiling and was the kindest man she'd ever known.

"Can't sleep, Iris?"

Iris looked over her shoulder to see Joe walking towards her.

"Dad, what're you doing up?"

"Same as you. I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk," said Joe. There was concern in his dark eyes. "What's on your mind, honey?"

Iris hesitated. She didn't want to talk about it, but her father had a way of making her speak, especially when she needed it most.

"I'm torn," she confessed. "From the moment I first heard that voice while out sailing, I've been enamored with it, with _him._ It got stronger after I was rescued and I finally saw him. I've searched high and low, but I can't find him. Then Barry comes into my life and suddenly, he's in my thoughts more than my guardian angel is. It's crazy, given how little time we've spent together, but part of me wants to be with him. I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings but I…" Tears slid down Iris's cheeks. "I don't know what to do, Daddy."

"Oh, sweetheart, c'mere." Joe wrapped his arms around his daughter and held her in a tender embrace as she buried her face in the crook of his shoulder. After a few moments, they broke apart and Joe wiped away Iris's tears. "Feeling better?"

"A little," said Iris.

Joe's love had a way of making Iris's problems become more bearable. It was one of the many things she loved about her father.

"Good. Now, I want you to listen to me and then think about what I've said." Joe took a deep breath. "When you first brought Barry to the castle, I thought it was going to be too much. I was afraid of bringing a complete stranger into our lives after everything we'd been through. I thought we'd get attached and he'd be gone and it'd just cause a lot of heartache."

Iris scowled at the idea of Joe thinking that about Barry. " _Dad…_ "

Joe held up a hand, silencing her. "But I was wrong. In the past two days, Barry's changed the dynamics of this entire household. Henry has his son back and he's happier than I've seen him in years. Wally's bouncing off the walls and he hasn't bonded with someone so easily since Rudolph died. And you're laughing and smiling for the first time in ages. The castle's been filled with this…this light, this energy. Henry's told me parts of Barry's past, of what that kid's been through and despite it all, Barry hasn't let it dim his soul. He's brightened up everything. You didn't just change Barry's life when you brought him home, Iris. He changed ours."

Iris was quiet as she contemplated Joe's words.

"I will always be grateful to the one who saved your life," said Joe, as tears of his own came to his eyes. "Whoever he is, he's a hero. But he's not here and I don't want you to spend the rest of your life chasing what might've been. Don't you think that maybe there's something better than a dream man, like a man of flesh-and-blood who clearly loves you and who's right in front of your eyes?"

Iris attempted to speak, but Joe placed a finger on her lips, quieting her.

"You don't need to answer now, but you need to think about it. Decide once and for all, who it is you truly love with all your heart," said Joe.

Joe kissed Iris's forehead and then departed, leaving Iris alone.

Once alone, Iris thought of what Joe had said. All her life, Iris had wanted to know more about the owner of the beautiful voice, whose singing haunted dreams and lifted her spirits and despite having been rescued by the man, she'd never once met him properly. He'd saved her life, yes, but other than a good heart, she knew nothing else about him. But with Barry, it was completely different. He was mute, but he communicated with her in other ways and she knew him to be a sweet, intelligent and passionate young gentleman. In just two days, Barry had completely turned Iris's life around for the better. Now that Iris thought about it, she realized Joe was right. Barry _did_ love her, but he was showing Iris respect enough to make her own decisions, something she was glad of.

 _I'll always love the sound of that voice. He'll always be a hero for saving my life. But I can't love a dream and forget to live_. Iris took a deep breath and blew a kiss out to the wind, as though she were hoping that her rescuer would somehow receive it and know of her feelings through it. She'd made up her mind and she was going to follow through with her decision. _I'm coming for you, Barry_.

Iris began making her way to the castle, hoping she wasn't too late. She was going to wake up Barry, apologize for being such an oblivious fool, tell him how much she truly loved him, ask to be his if he would have her and then if Barry agreed they'd share the kiss they were denied at the lagoon. They would be together forever, their hearts entwined in love.

It was then that Iris heard it.

" _Ah…ah…ah…ah…_ "

It was him! It was her rescuer's voice!

Iris ceased her walk to the castle and leaned over the ledge to try to get a better look. The moon was covered behind a cloud and fog had come in, making it difficult to see, but Iris could just make out the figure of a tall, strong man dressed in fine clothes with a glowing seashell pendant on his neck walking towards her. Well, it was too little too late. Iris had made her choice and she refused to go back on it.

"Whoever you are, thank you for rescuing me. I'll always be grateful, but I've chosen another—" Iris was cut off when streams of golden smoke emerged from the pendant and touched Iris's eyes, placing her under a hypnotic spell.


	7. Battle at Sea

**Battle at Sea**

The following day was sunny and clear, but it wasn't the light of the sun breaking through Barry's window that awoke him. Rather, it was the voice of his seagull friend.

Cisco sounded more chipper than usual as he flew into Barry's bedroom via the open window and exclaimed, "Barry, wake up! Wake up! I just heard the news! Congratulations, pal, you did it!"

 _I did what now?_ Barry wondered as he sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

Hartley groaned and retreated into his shell. "What's this moron babbling about?"

Cisco laughed, thinking Hartley was kidding around. "Don't be such a stick in the mud! You know what I'm talking about! It's the talk of the kingdom that Iris is getting herself hitched this afternoon!"

Barry shot up and his jaw dropped. Iris was _what?_

"You know, she's getting married!" explained Cisco. "And it's obvious as to who the lucky groom is!" He wrapped his wings around Barry's neck in an attempt to hug Barry. "The best of luck to you, Bar! I've got to go now, but I'll be there for the big moment. I wouldn't miss it!"

Cisco then flew out the window.

Barry was stunned by what he'd just heard. Iris was getting married? Did that mean she'd chosen Barry? Barry's heart leapt at the prospect and he found himself unable to deny the urge to do something spontaneous for Iris.

After giving Hartley a quick hug, Barry quickly dressed in his best clothes and combed his hair all neat and then ran down the stairs in eager anticipation. If Iris had indeed chosen Barry, then he was going to ensure her happiness and show her how much he cared. His mind was abuzz with thoughts and ideas of showing Iris his love, but then Barry was snapped out of his thoughts and froze in his tracks when he heard voices. Carefully, so that he wouldn't be spotted, Barry hid behind a pillar in the upper hallway as he watched the scene down below unfold.

Joe was downstairs and in front of him was Iris. She was standing beside a tall nobleman with dark ginger hair, and he had his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"Well, Iris, I've got to admit. I was wrong. This mystery man of yours, does actually exist," said Joe. But Joe didn't sound thrilled as he shook the stranger's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Gideon. Congratulations on your engagement.

 _What?!_ Barry couldn't believe what he was hearing. This stranger… _Gideon_ …was claiming to be Iris's rescuer? That was impossible! Barry was the one that saved Iris's life! How could she believe this imposter was the one she was looking for? And how could she choose him after everything she'd said and done last night?

"We wish to be married as soon as possible," said Iris.

Barry's heart shattered into a million pieces at these words and he found himself unable to breathe. Iris was marrying Gideon? It couldn't be true! Barry wished it were nothing but a dream, but it wasn't. Iris had chosen her true love and it wasn't Barry.

"Yes, of course, sweetheart. How soon would you like the ceremony?" asked Joe.

"It's all been arranged. The wedding barge departs at sunset," said Iris.

 _No!_ Unable to bear listening anymore and having no desire to be seen, Barry inhaled sharply and then ran off to cry, unaware of what was truly happening between Iris and her fiancé.

XXX

Later that afternoon as the sun began to set, turning the sky into a beautiful explosion of red and gold, the wedding barge departed from the castle.

Everyone who wished to attend had been invited and was there to witness the wedding ceremony of Iris and her beloved prince. Everyone that is, except for Barry. Though Barry had been invited to attend the wedding, he'd declined the invitation and spent the rest of his day alone, nursing his broken heart. He was too upset to do much else. Barry couldn't bring himself to pretend to be happy about Iris's wedding when his heart was broken and he knew what was going to happen after sunset. It was too much to bear.

As Barry watched the wedding barge sail away from his hiding place on the docks, his legs shook and he sank to the ground, his body shaking with silent sobs. Barry then buried his face in his arms and wept.

Hartley crept up behind Barry and snuggled close in an attempt to comfort Barry. Linda came up to the surface and reached for Barry's hand, taking it in her own and giving it a comforting squeeze. They didn't know what else to do as they knew no words would take away Barry's pain. The sight of Barry's broken heart was breaking their own and they were fighting the urge to cry with him, as they didn't want to make it worse.

Barry was grateful for Hartley and Linda's comforting attempts and lifted his head for a few moments to give them both a tiny smile to show it. But still, the tears kept streaming down Barry's cheeks as he watched the wedding ship and all of his dreams and hopes for the future leave forever. As soon as the sun had fully set, Barry would become a merman again and return to the sea. It was killing Barry inside to watch it happen, but despite all the pain Barry was feeling right now, he didn't regret the choices he'd made.

In the last three days, Barry had gotten to experience life on land as a human, Barry had found his father and gotten to know him, Barry had also finally gotten close to Iris and knew for a moment how it felt to love and be loved in a romantic sense and he'd enjoyed every moment of his time on land. Barry only regretted that he didn't have more time to spend with his loved ones.

 _No matter the pain, love is worth any price we pay_. _It's better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all._ Nora's words rang through Barry's mind. Even now while Barry's heart was broken, he agreed with his mother's belief about love.

Barry also held no anger towards Iris for not choosing Barry as her husband. Barry had told Iris to follow her heart and that's exactly what she'd done. Barry had hoped that Iris's heart would lie with him, but clearly it was Gideon. Despite his heartbreak, Barry refused to be selfish and interfere with Iris's wedding. If this Gideon fellow was the one she loved and wanted to marry, then so be it. Barry would respect her choice. If you truly loved someone, you'd let them go and that was exactly what Barry was doing. He only wished he'd been able to say good-bye.

"Barry?"

Barry looked up to see Henry kneeling beside him, looking both sympathetic and sad.

"I heard about what happened. I've been looking everywhere for you. Is there anything I can do for you?" asked Henry, softly.

Barry nodded and then he buried his face in his father's shoulder as he held Henry tight. All Barry wanted in that moment was to be with his father for as long as he could. Henry didn't speak, he just returned Barry's tight embrace and rubbed soothing circles on Barry's back. Neither father nor son attempted to let each other go.

XXX

Meanwhile, Cisco was flying around the wedding barge, humming the wedding march to himself when he heard something strange.

It sounded like Barry's voice, but it lacked Barry's emotions, which aroused Cisco's suspicions. Cisco followed the sound of the voice and peered in through the window. Cisco saw a stranger dressed in a groom's attire singing himself in front of the mirror on the vanity in a rather smug tone.

 _What a handsome young groom I'll make  
My dear, I'll look divine  
Things are working out according to my ultimate design  
Soon I'll have Harrison's grandson  
And the oceans will be mine!_

When the stranger looked his reflection in the mirror, Cisco was horrified to see Eobard's reflection of the stranger's face.

"The Sea Warlock!" gasped Cisco. "Holy carp!"

If Eobard was here, then that meant Iris was marrying the Sea Warlock in disguise! But there had to be another reason to it. Cisco had seen Iris's interactions with Barry. She'd been falling in love with the little merman for his heart and character, not for a voice or lack thereof. Thinking fast, Cisco flew around the wedding barge looking for Iris. Soon enough, Cisco found her in her dressing room, looking stunning in her bridal gown, but then Cisco saw Iris's eyes. There was a golden light in Iris's eyes and no emotion that Cisco could see. That proved Cisco's suspicions. Iris was marrying Eobard in disguise and not of her own free will!

"Oh, _holy carp!_ " exclaimed Cisco. "They're going to—I gotta—BARRY! BARRY!"

Quickly, Cisco flew to the pier where Barry was and then he struggled to catch his breath.

Barry broke apart from his father's embrace and stared at Cisco in bewilderment, as did Linda, Hartley and Henry.

"Barry, you're not going to believe what I saw! I was flying—" began Cisco.

"Of course you were _flying_ ," interrupted Hartley, irritated. "Get to the point!"

Cisco ignored Hartley. "I saw the watch—the _warlock_ was watching the mirror and he was singing with a stolen set of pipes! And Iris's eyes were all gold and empty like she's under mind-controlling spell!" he screeched.

"Cisco, slow down!" said Linda. "What're you saying, exactly?"

Cisco let out an exasperated squawk as he grabbed Hartley and began banging him against the pier. "Do you hear what I'm telling you?! Iris—is—under—a—spell—and—is—marrying—Eobard—in—disguise!"

Hartley was now seeing stars.

Barry was shocked. Iris was marrying Eobard and not of her own free will?

"Are you sure about this?" demanded Henry. Generally he was a gentle man, but if this seagull was wrong and Barry's heart was about to be broken again, Henry would have no qualms about having the castle cook serve seagull a la king for supper.

Cisco frantically nodded. "When have I ever been wrong when it's something important?"

"We can't let this happen! We've got to stop him!" said Linda.

Barry stood up, furious and ready for a fight. He was a fool, a complete and utter fool! Barry knew the stories of Eobard's black heart, he knew what Eobard had cost Nora, he should've known better than to trust Eobard! But Barry had been too caught up in the promise of true love to see past Eobard's lies. Eobard had never intended for Barry to win Iris's heart, he'd just been setting up Barry to fail so Eobard could use Barry as leverage against Harrison for revenge! Well, Barry wasn't about to let that happen. The sun hadn't fully set yet, which meant there was still time before the spell granting Barry his legs became undone. Barry could still save Iris.

Barry then leapt into the sea, momentarily forgetting that he couldn't swim well as a human.

Henry leapt into action. He cut the ropes that kept his rowboat tied to the dock and tossed it to Linda, who caught it. Henry then grabbed Barry and pulled him into the boat.

"Linda, think you can get us to the ship quickly?" asked Henry.

"I'm not as fast as Barry, but I'll try!" said Linda. She tied the rope around herself and began swimming as fast as she could.

"I'll get to the Sea King and inform him of what's happening!" said Hartley, with renewed determination. "Birdbrain, find a way to stall that wedding!"

Cisco saluted Hartley as the crab dove into the sea. "Right away, captain!"

They had to succeed, they just had to!

XXX

Meanwhile, on the wedding barge, the ceremony was taking place.

In front of many guests, Iris was walking down the aisle with Eobard. Everyone was smiling at the sight of their princess getting married, everyone except for Wally. He was standing next to his tutor and glaring at Eobard. Wally didn't know how, but he just knew something was wrong with this picture. In Wally's opinion, Iris wouldn't be marrying this jerk she'd just met when she was clearly in love with Wally's merman friend unless something was seriously wrong with her. Unfortunately, no one would listen to Wally's suspicions, so he was forced to be quiet.

However, it didn't stop Wally from sticking his tongue out and glaring at Eobard as the man passed Wally by on the way to the altar. Eobard glared back and 'accidentally' stepped on Wally's foot in retaliation before returning his gaze to the altar just up ahead.

Once at the altar, Eobard felt rather smug as Iris recited her wedding vows. He glanced over his shoulder and smirked when he saw the setting sun. Just a few more moments and then Eobard would be able to enact the next part of his plan.

"Do you, Gideon, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" asked the priest.

Eobard was about to reply when the sounds of Cisco's cawing and that of many more animals hit Eobard's ears. Suddenly, a flock of birds took a nosedive at Eobard before attacking him. The wedding ceremony quickly fell into chaos as the army of creatures, both land and sea, that Cisco had summoned, scared the living daylights of the wedding guests and attacked Eobard.

Pelican after pelican doused Eobard with seawater before he could do anything. One pelican dumped a large lobster on Eobard, which pinched his nose with its great big claw. Eobard didn't get a chance to yelp in pain before he was silenced by a large bunch of starfish that covered his mouth and the rest of his body. With great difficulty, Eobard began pulling them off.

"Get off of me, you slimy little—!" roared Eobard, but he was cut off when one of the seals began bouncing him like a ball. Eobard was tossed from one seal to another before landing in the wedding cake, creating an even bigger mess.

Eobard was on the verge of hexing the entire wedding party when a school of dolphins suddenly leapt up and squirted more seawater at him, soaking him to the bone. Barry arrived at that moment, but no one noticed him get onboard. They were too busy watching as Cisco then cawed so loudly in Eobard's face that he nearly went deaf. Eobard lost his temper at that moment.

"Why you—" Eobard grabbed Cisco by the throat and attempted to throttle the seagull as Cisco struggled to get Eobard's pendant off Eobard's neck.

Deciding to take action, Wally ran to Eobard, leapt onto his back and then bit the Sea Warlock's neck, causing Eobard to cry out in pain as he released Cisco. The resulting force caused Eobard's pendant to snap off Eobard's neck and then shatter into a million pieces.

With the shell destroyed, the spell on Iris was broken. The golden glow left Iris's eyes and she shook herself as her head became clear. "What…what's happening?" she murmured. She felt as if she was waking from a very long dream.

From the shattered remains of Eobard's pendant came a golden glow and the beautiful sound of Barry singing.

" _Ah…ah…ah…ah…_ " The glow went straight for Barry's throat and moments later, Barry finished singing, his voice clear and sweet as a bell.

Iris stared at Barry in amazement. "Barry?"

"Iris," said Barry, smiling as he relished being able to speak again. "Oh, Iris…"

"I can't believe it! You can talk!" Iris ran straight into Barry's arms and he swept her into a tight embrace that she returned.

"Iris, get away from him!" yelled Eobard. The Sea Warlock covered his mouth and looked horrified at the sound of his own natural voice instead of Barry's stolen voice.

Everyone ignored Eobard.

Iris looked into Barry's eyes. "I can't believe I didn't realize it sooner. All this time I've been searching for the one who saved my life and it was you all along. I'm so sorry. Can you ever forgive me for being so blind?"

"Of course," said Barry. In Barry's mind there was nothing to forgive. All was well. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. You have no idea how badly I wanted to."

Iris made no verbal reply. She just smiled again and gently placed her hand on Barry's cheek, as he pressed his face into her palm. No words needed to be spoken between them. They understood each other perfectly.

"Iris, no!" screeched Eobard.

As Barry and Iris leaned in closer to one another for their long-awaited kiss, Barry gasped sharply and collapsed to the ground in agonizing pain as Eobard's spell became undone. Barry's clothes disappeared, his gills returned and his legs became a scarlet tailfin. He was a merman again.

"You're too late!" cackled Eobard.

Iris was rendered speechless as she stared at Barry in shock. Barry was a merman. It explained everything about him that Iris had wondered about, but she was still dumbfounded by the revelation of Barry's secret.

"I'm sorry," said Barry, his voice thick with emotion. "I never wanted you to find out like this."

"You're too late!" screeched Eobard.

The skies became dark with storm clouds, thunder rumbled and boomed and lightning split the sky as Eobard's disguise spell became undone, revealing his true form, which shocked everyone onboard the wedding barge.

Eobard blasted away any who dared try and stop him from reaching Barry, including Henry, who was wounded in the leg and rendered unconscious and then Eobard grabbed Barry.

"Sorry about this, Princess, but your boyfriend's mine now!" said Eobard, mockingly as he dove into the sea with Barry.

"Barry!" cried Iris.

XXX

Despite his efforts, Barry could not break free of Eobard's tight grip on his arm as the Sea Warlock dragged him down to the ocean floor.

"Let go of me, you monster!" yelled Barry.

Eobard glared at Barry, his bright red eyes glowed with anger and hated. " _Silence!_ If you want to get out of this alive, you'll do _exactly_ as I say! I couldn't care less about you, you pathetic little merman! It's not you I'm after. I've much bigger fish to fry!"

"EOBARD, STOP!" roared Harrison.

Out of nowhere came Barry's grandfather, seething with anger as he held his trident against Eobard's throat. Barry had never been so glad to see his grandfather before.

Eobard, however, didn't seem the least bit perturbed by Harrison's presence. "Well, if it isn't my beloved brother. Long time no see, Harrison. You're looking well," he said, sweetly.

Harrison didn't take kindly to the thinly veiled patronizing in Eobard's tone. "Let Barry go!"

Eobard's face darkened with rage. "Not a chance, Harrison! He's mine now!" Eobard snapped his fingers, causing Zolomon and Zoom to appear and hold Barry back and Barry's contract to appear. "It just so happens that your precious grandson made a deal with me and signed a contract."

" _What?!_ " exclaimed Harrison, shocked. He looked at Barry. "Barry, tell me you didn't!"

Barry couldn't deny it. "I did," he confessed. "I'm sorry, but I love Iris and I was desperate! I didn't know what else to do! I never meant for this happen!"

Harrison didn't reply. He just blasted the contract with his trident, but nothing happened.

Eobard looked smugger than ever. "Oh, come now, brother. You should know better than that! The magic infused my contracts makes them legally binding and completely unbreakable, even for _you_. Now, if you want Barry back, then I suggest you try a more civilized approach or I might just decide to get rid of this brat like I got rid of his mother."

Harrison stared at Eobard in confused shock. "What?" he whispered.

Eobard grinned as he snapped his fingers and then for the first time since that terrible day, Barry saw the figure in yellow lightning.

"It was _you!_ " cried Barry. His tone was a mixture of shock and anger. "You were there that day on the surface! _You_ killed my mother! Why?"

"Because your mother betrayed me!" hissed Eobard. "She _begged_ me to make her human so she could be with that _pathetic_ human mongrel and I granted her wish. All she had to do was get me the trident, but no. Nora couldn't _bear_ to betray her precious father no matter what it cost her so she regened on our bargain! Well, I couldn't allow such an insult to live, now could I? But I had to wait for the opportune moment, and what better moment was there than when you and she were on the surface yet again?

"I'd watched you for years, so I knew you were the perfect leverage. What better way to get revenge and drive a wedge between you and Harrison than to get rid of Nora while she was on land with you, yet again? If Nora's life ended on the surface, Harrison would only believe a human was responsible for her death and it'd push you away from him and into my open arms. And it _worked!_ You practically did my work for me!"

Harrison felt a wave of guilt and shame. All these years, he'd blamed humans for Nora's death, allowed his grief and anger to drive a wedge between him and Barry and all along, it'd been Eobard's fault that the tragedy had occurred. Eobard had played Harrison like a puppet. Oh, Neptune, how had Harrison become such a fool?

Barry was silent, but his eyes were dark with anger and red with tears as he glared at Eobard.

"Enough with the games, Eobard!" growled Harrison. "What is it you want?"

Eobard smirked and there was a glint in his eyes. "Well, now that you've mentioned it, you know I've always been one with an eye for a bargain. I would be interested in a trade-off."

"What?"

Eobard flicked his tentacle and suddenly Barry was in a golden whirlpool that was slowly turning him into a polyp.

"The only grandson of the great Sea King is a very precious commodity, but I might be willing to make an exchange for someone even better," continued Eobard. "You, perhaps. It's very simple. Sign the scroll and Barry's free, or else he comes with me. So, now the question is, which would you rather be, Harrison? King of the Sea or a grandfather to this little boy?"

Barry frantically shook his head, silently willing Harrison not to accede to Eobard's demands.

XXX

Meanwhile, on the surface, things were getting bad.

The sudden storm had caused Joe to order everyone except for the crew to go below deck and the ship was to return to the castle immediately. It was only after making sure that Henry and Wally were safe with the others that Joe realized Iris was missing.

"Iris? _Iris!_ " cried Joe.

When one of the ship's crewman spotted Iris with his telescope, Joe looked over the ship's rail and saw his daughter rowing away.

Iris had tossed aside her wedding dress in favor of a shirt, trousers and boots and had armed herself before swiping one of the lifeboats. She was headed to Barry's position, determined to rescue the one she loved from the monster who'd stolen him.

"Iris, what're you doing?" yelled Joe.

"Dad, I lost him once! I'm not going to lose him again!" yelled Iris.

Voice or voice, merman or human, Iris loved Barry and she wasn't about to lose him.

XXX

The transmutation spell turning Barry into a polyp was nearly complete.

Eobard grasped the contract with one of his tentacles and held it within a tantalizing reach of Harrison. Judging from the look on Eobard's face, the Sea Warlock was becoming irritated by Harrison's lack of a reply.

"I'm losing my patience, brother. Answer me, once and for all. Do we have a deal or not?" asked Eobard. "Make your choice."

Harrison looked once more at Barry's shrinking form and made his choice. He closed his eyes and blasted the contract, removing Barry's name and replacing it with Harrison's own.

"Finally! The oceans belong to me!" cried Eobard, in delight.

 _And now, you poor unfortunate soul!_ _  
_ _Time's up! You're through!_ _  
_ _Now the power of Poseidon's back where it belongs_ _  
_ _The magic of the trident is mine, as it should've been all along!_ _  
_ _And now dark shall reign forever over ocean, sea and shore!_ _  
_ _Now see for yourself how banishment feels! You poor unfortunate soul!_

Eobard grinned a sickening grin and laughed as the transmutation spell on Barry was immediately reversed and then transferred to Harrison, who was transformed into a polyp in the blink of an eye.

Hartley looked at Harrison with sadness in his eyes. "Your Majesty."

"Grandfather?" gasped Barry, horrified. This couldn't be happening! How could Harrison have sacrificed everything just for Barry's sake?

Eobard grabbed Harrison's crown off the seafloor and placed it on his own head before grabbing the trident. "At last, it's mine! It's all _mine!_ "

Unable to contain his anger anymore, Barry launched himself at Eobard. "You won't get away with this, you—!"

Eobard grabbed Barry and pinned him to a rock, pressing the tip of the trident against Barry's chest as he glared at the little merman.

"Don't think you can toy with me, you pathetic imbecilic brat! Contract or no contract, I'll—ah!"

Eobard clutched his arm in agony as he was suddenly cut by a human's spear. Up above was Iris, glaring at the Sea Warlock and attempting to defend the one she loved.

"Why you little—! Zolomon, Zoom, after her!" barked Eobard.

"Iris, look out!" yelled Barry, as he fought to get free of Eobard's grip yet again. "Get out of here!"

Iris quickly swam to the surface, only to be pulled down again by Zoom and Zolomon, who attempted to drown her.

Linda and Hartley acted fast. Hartley pinched the living daylights out of Zoom, causing him to release Iris and Zolomon did the same after Linda smacked him so hard in the face with her tail that he saw stars.

Eobard aimed the trident at Iris. "Say good-bye to your little princess!"

Free of Eobard's grip, Barry sank his fingernails into Eobard's shoulders and yanked hard on the Sea Warlock's body, causing Eobard to jerk back in pain and accidentally blast Zoom and Zolomon instead of Iris, destroying them.

"My boys!" shrieked Eobard, horrified.

Eobard's grief was shoved aside when he spotted Iris and Barry making their way to the surface. Fuming with anger, Eobard cast one of his greatest spells yet. One way or another, this was going to end tonight.

XXX

Up on the surface, the storm had gotten worse and the waves were churning like crazy.

Instead of making her way to her boat and then to shore, Iris swam towards Barry, who swept her into his arms.

"Iris, you need to get away from here! It's not safe! Take the boat and get as far away from here as you can!" said Barry, urgently.

Iris stubbornly shook her head. "I'm not leaving you!"

"Iris, please!" begged Barry.

They didn't have time to argue. Eobard was going to show up any second and Barry needed to know that Iris was safe from his destructive wrath.

"Listen to me!" said Iris, as she gripped Barry's shoulders. "Ever since I first heard your voice, I've been under your spell. All I wanted was to find the owner of that voice because I'd fallen in love with him. Then you came into my life, mute, and suddenly I couldn't stop thinking about you and the way you made me feel. At first it drove me mad, because I thought I was being unfair to the one who saved my life, but then I realized that the reason I couldn't stop thinking about you was because I didn't want to. And I realized that it never mattered if you had a voice or not or had fins or feet, I love you, Barry. I love you for _you_ and I won't lose you again!"

Barry's heart leapt and his eyes filled with happy tears. _She loves me._ Iris loved Barry for who he was, not just because he had an enchanting voice. He'd been longing to hear those words for so long and to finally know that Iris truly loved him brought joy such as Barry had never known before to his heart.

"I love you too, Iris," he choked out. "I love you so much." And Iris had no idea how glad Barry was to finally be able to tell her that.

The moment between Iris and Barry was interrupted when the sea rumbled and bubbled and then suddenly they found themselves atop of Eobard's head. The Sea Warlock had made himself grow into an unfathomable size.

"Jump!" yelled Barry.

Iris grabbed Barry's hand and then they leapt down and into the sea before clinging to each other as they watch in terror as Eobard continued to grow until he finally stopped then then he turned his terrifying gaze towards Barry and Iris.

" _YOU PATHETIC INSIGNIFICANT FOOLS_!" said Eobard.

"Look out!" cried Barry.

They narrowed dodged one of Eobard's giant tentacles as it came crashing down onto the water.

Eobard turned the trident to the heavens and caused the storm to worsen. " _NOW I AM THE RULER OF ALL THE OCEANS! THE WAVES OBEY MY EVERY WHIM! THE SEA AND ALL ITS SPOILS, BOW TO MY POWER!_ "

Thunder rumbled, lightning split the sky, rain came down in sheets, the waves grew and crashed down around Barry and Iris, almost causing them to separate. Barry held onto Iris's hand for dear life and did his best to keep her on the surface so she could breathe before he got them both onto a large rock, which they both clung to as Eobard continued to wreck his horrible vengeance.

"We've got to stop Eobard. If we don't, he won't just destroy the sea, he'll destroy all life as we know it," said Iris. "What do we do?"

For a moment, Barry didn't have the slight clue, but then suddenly it came to him. "I've got an idea. There's a graveyard of ships I used to explore. One of the ships has a broken mast, like a harpoon. Theoretically, if I could create a whirlpool strong enough to lift it from the sea—"

"I could get onboard and use it to end this!" interrupted Iris. There was no fear in her voice nor any hesitation, only determination and courage. "Let's do it."

Barry nodded and placed a kiss on Iris's cheek before diving into the sea. Everyone always said Barry was the fastest merman alive, and now he had to prove it. Barry swam to the graveyard of ships and began swimming as fast as he could, faster than he'd ever swum before. Slowly but surely, the whirlpool began to form and despite Barry's growing exhaustion, the speed and force he exerted caused a whirlpool of enough magnitude to lift up the sunken ships to the surface. Barry continued swimming until he was certain the ships were on the surface and he saw Iris dive into the sea and board the ship with the broken mast.

Once she was onboard, Barry could deny his exhaustion no longer and he clung to a rock as he struggled to catch his breath. He was now at Eobard's mercy or lack thereof but felt no fear for his own well-being. Barry's only thoughts were of Iris and everyone else he loved.

Despite the difficulties she faced, such as the slippery wet rope that was hard to grip and threatened to cut into Iris's hands, Iris climbed up the rope and onto the deck of the ship Barry had caused to rise to the surface. She then made her way to the helm, despite how slick and old the wooden floor was and then she steered the ship in Eobard's direction. The Sea Warlock took no notice of Iris, his attention was focused solely on Barry as he prepared to end the merman's life.

" _SO MUCH FOR TRUE LOVE!_ "

Just as Eobard was about to strike, Iris drove the ship's broken mast into Eobard.

There was a great explosion of light and Eobard let out an ear-splitting roar of pain as he grabbed the ship with his tentacles. Iris jumped off the ship just in time as Eobard pulled the ship down with him and turned into bubbling seafoam.

Just like that, the storm ceased and Eobard was gone. The monster had lost his war.

Exhausted beyond belief, Iris collapsed onto the seashore and fell into unconsciousness.


	8. Together as One

**Together as One**

With Eobard's defeat and destruction came undoing of his dark spells.

Those on the wedding barge who'd been injured by his powers were restored to their full health. The polyps that littered the floor of Eobard's lair were returned to their true form. Dozens of mermaids and mermen happily returned to their homes and were reunited with their loved ones. Harrison's crown and trident were restored to him and he too, was restored to his true merman form once again. And thus there was great rejoicing throughout the kingdom and all were happy and at peace, all that is, except for one.

Some hours later, after reassuring his people and his family that he was safe and quite all right, Harrison sought after Barry to make amends. From his granddaughters, who'd spent some time mending their own fences with Barry, Harrison learned of his grandson's whereabouts. Harrison was accompanied to the surface by Linda and Hartley, where they saw Barry sitting on a familiar rock in the warm sun, looking forlornly at Iris who lay unconscious on the seashore.

It was clear why Barry was upset. Eobard was gone. Everyone was safe again. But despite the victory, Barry had still lost. He was still separated from Iris with no hope of ever being with her.

"He really does love her, doesn't he?" murmured Harrison. He recognized the look in Barry's eyes all too easily.

Both Linda and Hartley nodded.

"And she loves him just as much, Your Majesty," said Linda. "Iris wouldn't have risked her life for Barry's if she didn't."

"If there's anything I've learned over the course of this adventure, sire, it's that children need to be free to lead their own lives," said Hartley.

Harrison nodded. Hartley's words rang true, there was no denying that. "Then I guess there's just one problem left."

"And what's that, Your Majesty?" asked Hartley, curiously.

"How much I'm going to miss him," said Harrison, sadly.

Without another word, Harrison swam over to Barry. Linda and Hartley respectfully stayed back to give the two merman their privacy.

"Barry."

At the sound of his name being spoken, Barry's head jerked in Harrison's direction. Barry's eyes were dull with pain and he looked ashamed. Despite being told by his relatives that Harrison wasn't angry with Barry for what had occurred over the past three days, Barry's guilt and shame in knowing of the trouble he'd caused and what he'd almost cost his grandfather had left Barry unable to seek Harrison out.

"Grandfather," he said, his tone evident with relief. "You're okay."

Harrison nodded. "Indeed I am."

Barry's lip trembled and he broke down. "Grandfather, I'm so, _so_ sorry. You gave up the trident, your throne, and came close to giving up your _life_ for me. And I'm sorry that I was the one to put you in a position where you had to make that kind of choice." Barry's voice was thick with emotion and tears were pooling in his eyes. "I never intended for any of this. I just…I fell in love with Iris and I wanted to be with her so badly that I didn't even consider the consequences of the deal I made. I never meant for anyone to get hurt, least of all you! And I'm so sorry that—"

"Barry," interrupted Harrison. There was no hint of anger or even sternness in Harrison's voice or expression on his face, there was only gentleness and compassion. Harrison placed his hand on Barry's shoulder. "He had you and he was going to hurt you. There was no choice to make."

Barry smiled the tiniest bit in response.

"And you have _nothing_ to be sorry for. None of this was your fault. You're not the first one to have been deceived by Eobard. If there's anyone who should be apologizing, it's me," said Harrison, regretfully. "I never should've been so stubborn or so harsh with you. You're so much like your mother and after losing her, I was so afraid that if I didn't keep you close, I'd lose you too. In my misguided attempts to protect you, I let my fear and anger drive you away. I let Eobard drive a wedge between us. That _never_ should've happened. I was wrong about everything and you were right, just like your mother was. Can you ever forgive me?"

Barry nodded. Barry wasn't one to hold grudges. He'd forgiven Harrison a long time ago. "I forgive you, Grandfather."

Harrison smiled. "You're a better merman than I could ever hope to be," he murmured. "I never should've let you leave my sight without knowing that. Nor should I have neglected to tell you how much I love you and how proud I am of you, just like your mother would be were she here."

Barry's heart leapt. "You're proud of me?" He'd always longed to hear Harrison say those words to her, but feared he never would.

"I couldn't be prouder," said Harrison. "You not only helped rid us of a terrible evil, but you also did what I was afraid to do—bridge the gap between our world and the humans'. And somehow, in the blink of an eye when I had my back turned, you grew up and found true love."

A sad smile crossed Harrison's face as he touched Barry's cheek.

 _ **(Harrison)**_ _  
_ _If only you could stay_ _  
_ _And never say good-bye_ _  
_ _If only I could make time stop_ _  
_ _Believe me, I would try_ _  
_ _But grandfathers have to learn_ _  
_ _That grandsons have to grow_ _  
_ _And if you truly love them_ _  
_ _You must let them go…_

Barry's breath caught in his throat as he realized what his grandfather was saying.

Even though it pained Harrison to do it, he was willing to give Barry what Barry had always dreamed of out of grandfatherly love. And in that moment, Barry's heart was both broken and full at the same time, as he realized that in spite of how different they were and how often they butted heads, Barry loved his grandfather greatly and how much Barry was going to miss him.

Barry wrapped his arms around Harrison and they shared a tight, loving embrace.

 __ _ **(Barry)**_ _  
_ _And oh, I love you so_ _  
_ _If only you could know!_

When they broke apart, Harrison raised his trident and it glowed with power. "From this day forward, whichever world you wish to be a part of, whenever you so desire, your wish will be granted."

Harrison then placed the trident on the water and there was a surge of golden light as Barry was transformed.

XXX

As Iris slowly awoke from her slumber, her first thoughts were of Barry. Was he all right? Had he survived their ordeal? Any fears Iris had quickly disappeared when she saw Barry rising from the sea. He was human, dressed in clothes fit for a prince and smiling broadly.

A relieved sob escaped Iris's throat as she quickly stood up and ran straight into Barry's open arms. Words could not express how glad Iris was that Barry was not only human, but more importantly, safe and sound and with her once again.

Barry spun Iris around in his arms before he cupped her face in his hands. Iris leaned in closer and then at long last, they shared True Love's Kiss. It was everything the young couple had dreamed of and more, and they wished it could last forever.

"I thought I'd lost you again," said Iris, when they broke apart. "Promise me you'll never scare me like that again."

Barry chuckled and nodded. "I promise. I'm not going anywhere."

They were about to kiss again when they were interrupted.

"Iris!"

"Barry!"

Barry and Iris looked up to see Joe, Wally and Henry running towards them, all in good health and very relieved to see the young couple alive and well. Barry's face lit up at the sight of his father and he left Iris for a brief moment to embrace Henry.

"Thank heavens you're all right, Slugger," said Henry, sighing in relief. "What happened to Eobard? Is he still—?"

"No, he's gone, Dad," assured Barry. "We stopped him. Everything's all right now."

Henry smiled. "I'm so proud of you."

Barry returned the smile and hugged Henry once before returning to Iris's side.

Wally looked very pleased with himself. "See? I _told_ you that they were fine!"

Joe playfully ruffled the boy's hair before turning to his daughter. "Iris, we've been worried sick! Are you both all right?"

"I'm just fine, Daddy," assured Iris, as she slid her hand into Barry's. "We both are. And more than that, Barry's the one I want to be with. I love him as much as he loves me. I've finally found someone who makes me want to seize the future and claim my birthright as queen."

Joe was pleased by this, but there was still a great deal he wanted to know. He pointed a finger at Barry. "Excuse me for saying this, but you've got some explaining to do. Starting with what exactly you are. You had fins last night. How is that possible?"

Barry opened his mouth to explain, but he was beaten to it.

"I think I can answer your questions, Your Majesty," said Harrison, as he, Hartley and Linda swam close to the seashore. "Allow me to introduce myself and my companions. This is Hartley, my Court Composer and loyal friend, Barry's best friend Linda and I am King Harrison, King of the Sea and young Barry's maternal grandfather."

Iris and Wally were awestruck at the sight of the merpeople and they bowed and curtsied in respect, Henry looked kindly at them before bowing as well and Joe looked too flabbergasted to do much of anything other than stare.

"So much for nautical nonsense and a superstition, eh, Grandpa?" teased Wally.

Everyone laughed at that.

"King of the Sea?" Joe looked at Henry. "All those stories you told me, the ones about you falling in love with a mermaid were _true?_ " When Henry nodded, Joe turned to Barry. "And you're the grandson of the King of the Sea?"

Barry nodded. "Yes."

"Is that a problem, Dad?" asked Iris, as she narrowed her eyes.

"Not at all!" said Joe. "I'm just relieved he's royalty!"

" _Dad!_ " said Iris, in exasperation as Joe laughed.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" said Joe. Barry's lineage didn't matter to Joe. In Joe's eyes, Barry had proved himself worthy a hundred times over and as long as Barry continued to love and respect Iris, Joe was perfectly happy with Barry.

Harrison cleared his throat, catching everyone's attention, but Harrison's gaze was focused on Henry alone.

"I understand you're Barry's father, the one my daughter loved," said Harrison, softly.

Henry never broke his gaze away from Harrison as he nodded. "Yes, I am."

"Thank you," said Harrison, surprising them all. "Thank you for loving my daughter and for being there for Barry when I couldn't. You're an incredible man. I don't expect us to be friends right away, but I hope we can start afresh and smooth things out between our two worlds. It's what Nora would've wanted."

Henry looked taken aback by Harrison's words but he quickly recovered. He nodded and held out his hand for Harrison to shake, and the Sea King accepted it. "I'd be honored."

"No, the honor is mine," said Harrison, smiling.

Harrison then nudged Barry in the ribs and gave Barry a look, reminding Barry of something very important that Barry had yet to do.

Barry suddenly became nervous. "Joe, with your permission and blessing, there's a very important question I'd like to ask Iris."

For a moment Joe looked puzzled but then he realized what Barry meant and then old king smiled and nodded. Henry also guessed what Barry was referring to and looked as though he was about to burst with joy and pride.

Barry turned to Iris and took a deep breath before saying, "Iris, I know you and I are from two different worlds and we haven't known each other that long, but after everything we've been through, I can't imagine facing the rest of my life without you. And if you slip out to sea sometimes, I won't mind, for I'll be there with you, keeping us both on course. Iris…" Barry knelt down on one knee and pulled out his mother's wedding ring from his pocket. It was a gold band with a single pearl surrounded by rubies. "…will you marry me?"

Happy tears slid down Iris's cheeks as she nodded. "Yes! Yes, Barry, I'll marry you."

Barry smiled as he slid the ring onto Iris's finger. When he stood up, Iris held his face in her hands and kissed him with an intense passion as their loved ones applauded and cheered for their happiness. It was truly a momentous occasion.

XXX

The day of Barry and Iris's wedding was a glorious one.

It marked the occasion of not only the union of two people in love, but the uniting of two worlds at long last. Harrison had revoked the Ancient Laws, forbidden contact between merpeople and humans and decreed their worlds would become one. Many humans been shocked to learn of the existence of merfolk, but nevertheless, they accepted it and welcomed the merfolk with open arms. It marked a new of era of peace and harmony.

Barry and Iris had decided to hold the wedding on a wedding barge in the middle of the sea so that both the merpeople of Atlantis and the humans of Iris's kingdom could attend and witness the beautiful ceremony.

It was a warm sunny day without a single cloud in sight. Courtesy of Harrison, the seas were calm and almost as still as a mirror. To symbolize Barry and Iris's two worlds, the wedding barge was beautifully decorated with flowers and seashells, there were special dishes of both Iris and Barry's favorite foods and the wedding cake was pearl white and decorated with masterfully crafted frosting flowers and seashells.

The wedding was also a grand turnout. All of Atlantis, including Barry's relatives were in attendance, all dressed in fine jewelry and whatnot and were watching from the side of the wedding barge. Countless of Iris's people were on the wedding barge to pay tribute to their princess and offer their congratulations to the young couple's nuptials. Harrison had even used the trident's power to create a perfect rainbow for the occasion.

At the altar, Barry stood beside his father, looking both confident and excited. He was dressed in a fine tunic of scarlet and gold with black trousers and knee-length boots. Barry's hair was neatly combed back and his locket gleamed on his neck.

Henry was looking at Barry with pride and there was even a glimmer of happy tears in his eyes. He'd never imagined he'd be able to witness his son's wedding, which made the occasion all the more special to the doctor. Henry couldn't have been prouder of his son if he tried.

On the bride's side of the altar standing as Iris's maid-of-honor stood Linda with her hair in an elegant bun and looking lovely in her sparkling pink gown. She'd been placed under the same spell as Barry at Harrison's generosity. Linda was staying as a guest at Iris's castle and Iris had become good friends during the course of her stay on land.

Before Barry knew it, the orchestra that was being conducted by Hartley, began playing the wedding march.

Wally came up the aisle first, smiling as he carried the wedding rings on a satin pillow. He was then followed by Iris, who was holding Joe's arm.

The sight of Iris took Barry's breath away. Iris's silky black hair was in beautiful curls, a silver crown was nestled on her head and there was a silvery white veil pinned to it. Her wedding gown was of white silk with butterfly sleeves and a mermaid tail skirt, embroidered with pearls. A pearl necklace hung on her neck and she wore matching dangling earrings. She smiled as she took her place across from Barry at the altar.

 __ _And now at last, love has surpassed each tribulation_ _  
_ _Merfolk and Man finally can join and be one_ _  
_ _Now they can smile, walking the aisle_ _  
_ _Here at their wedding celebration_ _  
_ _Sailing forward, standing steady_ _  
_ _Starting life completely ready!_ _  
_

The ceremony went by in a flash, because the next thing Barry knew, he was kissing his wife as the wedding guests cried in joy, cheered and applauded. Linda caught Iris's bouquet when it was thrown and she looked excited about it before she wished the newlyweds luck and made Iris promise to take care of her best friend.

Cisco and his seagull friends dropped confetti and flower petals down on the wedding party as the reception began. Before long, everyone was singing and dancing and having a simply marvelous time. It was one of the most beautiful sights anyone could've wished to see.

While Joe and Iris were sharing their father-daughter dance, Barry took the opportunity to say his good-byes to his merfolk relatives. Barry's aunts, uncles and cousins were happy for him, but they still cried and made Barry promise to visit often. Barry swore that he would and then he was given a moment alone with someone very dear to him.

Harrison's eyes were wet with happy tears as he enchanted the sea's waters to push him to Barry's position on the ship. The two of them then shared a very tight embrace.

"I love you, Grandfather," whispered Barry, as his throat tightened.

"I love you too, Barry," said Harrison. "Remember, whenever you hear the surf war against the dock at night, when you feel the tingle of salt in the air, it's only your old grandfather wanting to keep you close for a little while longer."

Barry tightened his grip on his grandfather in response before the two of them broke apart and Harrison returned to the sea.

Cisco then flew to the ship's railing. "Congratulations, dude," said Cisco. "Mazel tov!"

"Thank you, Cisco. Thanks for everything," said Barry, as he stroked the seagull's feathery head. "I'll see you soon, I promise."

Cisco beamed and then took off.

Iris then tapped on Barry's shoulder, catching his attention. "May I have this dance?"

Barry smiled. "You may indeed."

He took Iris's hand and swept her into their first dance as husband and wife.

 _Now we can be who we're meant to be_ _  
_ _Now we can gaze on a new horizon_ _  
_ _Here between ocean and sky_ _  
_ _Together as one_ _  
_ _Now we can walk, now we can run_ _  
_ _Now we can stay all day in the sun_ _  
_ _Just you and me and I will be part of your world!_

As Barry and Iris finished their dance, they closed the distance between them with a tender kiss.

And they all lived happily ever after.

 **The End!**


End file.
